Curse of Life
by Lady Amaya
Summary: AU Done Romy! Rogue had to fight for control of her own body, a battle she lost. Now the Xmen must race against time to stop Apocalypse. How does this new Rogue fit into the picture? Remy better be careful, if he wants Rogue back. RR
1. Prologue: When Dreams Hold a Past

  
  


Lady Amaya: I don't won X-men: Evolution! Wish I did though . . . be make lots of money **Grumbles** Also, I'm not going to be doing the accents all the time. I stink at accent writing! But I will do enough of it for all you peeps out there.

  
  


Curse of Life

Prologue: When Dreams Hold A Past

  
  


Death. Destruction. That was all that could be seen. No life. The land was just a graveyard. Fallen buildings littered the land. The sky darkened in sadness over the bit of Earth that had been taken before its time. The sky threatened to cry in pain. Thunder was heard. Lightening was seen raking beating into the land. There was no time to go into remorse over the land. Because before it all stood a lone figure. Female. The woman had long auburn hair. Went to about her ribs. Her back was turned. A layer of hair had been pulled and had an elaborate clip holding as it laid against the rest of her hair. Not much could be told of her outfit. A black leather dress. It was like the sleeves weren't an actual apart of it though. They were tight against her skin. These tight nylon sleeves were black. It was like there was a sleeveless dress on top of some sort of nylon body suit. Up to her elbows were a pair of silky black gloves. She had black boots on. The wind slapped at the woman. Her hair lifted and moved with the wind like a flag. Dust rose and showered what was left of the land. Some dust rested on the woman but was blown off in a few minutes by more wind. The howling wind died down. Then, a small sound was there. The only sound that could be heard. It was like a jewelry box. A small bell or chime sound. It sounded somewhat like a waltz. The woman knelt down and picked up something. She stood up. For what seemed like an eternity she stood there listening. The song slowly came to a stop. The Earth opened up and lava reached towards the sky but would fall then rise again. A gust of wind hit the woman but she stood without moving with the exception of her hair that moved violently with that gust. A dark mist came from the ground. Slowly it devoured the world. A small clank was heard. Then there was nothing but darkness. Then, the only thing that could be seen through the darkness was what the woman had picked up. A small music box. Round with four little legs and was gold. It had plates of silver on it that had etches in it. The etches were of dragons. And there were a few fairies on the silver too. There was some sort of lock on the music box. A girl appeared. She had been watching the whole thing. She had auburn colored hair. There were two white streaks framing her face and she had emerald green eyes. She was slightly built and looked of the age of 17. A gothic aura to her. She had a smile white shirt with dark green sleeves and black P.J pants. She knelt down to picked up the small little music box and took a close look at the box. The girl stood up with the box in hand. That's when she heard it. It sounded like a something like panther. All she could cared about was the fact that it sounded bloodthirsty and close. She backed up slightly looked around trying to find the sound. The sound came to her ears again. It was closer. The girl turned and ran. She was running for her life. And what ever was making the sound knew it. Because at each time the sound came to her ears again it would hold more of a lust for blood than before. She tripped over something and fell to the ground with a thud. The creature that made the sound was closing in on her. The girl tried to get up but it was useless, something kept her down. The sound stopped coming. Then for what seemed like hours there was no sound. Just when the girl started to relax she heard someone laughing. It was a woman. The laughter was cold and emotionless. It echoed off of the darkness. 

"You don't belong Rogue . . . ." The woman taunted Rogue. Then she spoke in a harsh whisper. "I'm coming back . . . I'm coming for you!"

  
  


Rogue shot up in the bed in the med-wing drenched in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily for a moment before she was able to relax. Slowly Rogue laid back down. _'That dream . . . . it was so real . . . .'_ Rogue covered her face with her hands. _'She was raght though . . . Ah don't belong . . . . . ' _Rogue started to drift back to sleep. Once again in dream land Rogue was unaware with what was happening in reality. She didn't feel a gaze upon her. Or realize that there was a shadow looming over her.

  
  


Professor Xavier wheeled into the room returning from the fight with Mesmero. He was followed by Magneto and the Acolytes. They had agreed to join forces in order to stop Mesmero. Xavier knew it was going to be alittle hard to get the two teams to work together but they had to. The world was at stake. Everyone that was with him stopped dead in their tracks at the sight. There in the living room sat everyone on of Xavier's students. The younger ones and the girls were all clinging to Storm and each other crying softly. Storm's once calm and serene face was streaked with tears. The boys scattered about the room. They too were crying. Hell, even Logan was crying. Logan stood there a corner looking out the window. It looked like everyone had been like this for a few hours. Jean looked around confused and sat next to Kitty.

"Kitty, what happened?" Kitty looked over to Jean. She clung on to Jean's uniform and started to bawl onto Jean's shoulder. Jean looked at Kitty. She sighed lightly and read Kitty's mind. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped. Tears began to soak Jean's face. She started to cry with Kitty. Scott and Bobby looked at each other confused. Scott turned to Jean.

"Jean?" Jean choked back a sob.

"Rogue . . . she . . . she's . . ." Jean cried even harder. Bobby began to panic. It was no secret that he had a crush on Rogue. Well, only to Rogue it was a secret. Beast didn't waste a second. He left to check on Rogue in the Med-wing.

"Rogue?! What do you mean Rogue?" Bobby looked around franticly at the others. No one could look at him. Storm was the one to speak up.

"Child," Storm left the group of students that had been crying with her. Her voice was shaky. "while you all were gone something came up. Rogue, we don't know exactly what happened. And by the time Logan and I got there . . . Kurt . . . he told us . . . that when he had gotten there . . . dear Goddess, give me strength . . . he told us that Rogue . . . well, she's . . . child, Rogue is dead." Storm's crying had increased. Bobby stepped back shaking his head.

"No. NO! YOU LYING! ROGUE'S ALIVE! SHE'S FINE! ANY MINUTE NOW SHE GONNA WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR AND ASK WHAT IS GOING ON! THEN I'M GONNA HUG HER AND TELL HER I'M HAPPY THAT SHE'S ALIVE! WHEN I HUG HER SHE'S GONNA STIFFEN AND THEN TELL ME THAT IF I DON'T GET MY ARMS OFF HER SHE'S RIP EM OFF AND BEAT ME TO A BLOODY PULP WITH THEM!!!!" By this time Bobby was crying. He sank to the ground shaking his head. Storm sank to her knees and gathered him into a hug. Scott was in a daze. Beast came in and turned to Logan.

"Logan, what do you do with Rogue?" Logan looked at Beast confused.

"What do ya mean? After we found her went turned off the machines and then came and told the kids." Beast looked at Storm.

"It this true?" Storm nodded. Xavier turned to Beast.

"What is wrong Hank?" Hank sighed and shook his head.

"I can't find her." Everyone looked at him with confusion, "I checked all over. I can not find her." Professor Xavier turned and went to the med-wing. There was something very wrong and he wanted to find out what. Before he left the room he spoke to the students and adults.

"Please make sure that our guests are comfortable. And no fighting." With that he was out of the room. Storm looked up and finally realized that Magneto and the Acolytes were in the mansion. Storm sighed and looked down at Bobby. He had mainly stopped crying. Storm stood and guided Bobby over to the other students. She made sure Bobby was settled and wiped her face the best she could and took a deep breath. Ororo turned to face their 'guests'. 

"Forgive us for the making you uncomfortable. But unfortunately things such as these can not be helped. Follow me. I will show you the mansion and were you all will be staying." Magneto nodded to his Acolytes as Ororo walked off. They quietly left to follow Ororo.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. I Don't Think You're in New York Anymore

Lady Amaya: Don't own X-Men Evolution but . . . I wanna . . . . grrrrr . . . I know I'm gonna mess up with with the accents! Please forgive me! And thanks for the reviews! Made me really happy! For all the questions . . . . read and find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Curse of Life

  
  


telepathy  
**Over a comm link**  
  
  


I don't think your in New York any more . . . 

Gambit shuffled his cards while sitting at the kitchen table. They had been with the X-men for almost a month. At first the older X-men didn't go to school because they were busy trying to find the third key. But eventually they were sent back to school so as not to get too behind. He looked across from him at St. John. He had lit a candle and made the fire from into Sabertooth. Funny thing to see really because he made Sabertooth act like a mad dog while he made strange sounds. Gambit just shook his head and sighed. He looked back to his cards. It was going to be a long day. The X-men sulked around the mansion so there was no one really to talk to. St. John, well, Gambit glanced at St. John, St. John was a nut case. Remy put his cards in his pocket and decided to go on a walk. _'Dis ain't what Remy thought it would be. Chère ain't here so dis isn't wha it was cracked up t' be.'_ Remy sighed and was so lost in thought he into someone. Remy and the person fell to the floor. He got up and brushed himself off. Remy turned to help the other person up. It was Kitty. Once she was up, Kitty turned and left. Remy started out on his walk once more. And once more fate seemed determined to stop him from doing so. At that moment Professor Xavier called everyone to the war room. Remy turned and stormed off for the war room. _'Remy be damned if he isn't gonna be able t' have his walk!'_

  
  


A teenager about the age of 17 stepped out onto the street in Chicago. She wore a simple blue blouse and brown pants. She looked around with her chocolate colored eyes. She gave a small huff and brushed some of her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. She tapped her foot impatiently for a minute and huffed again. The girl heard a chuckle behind her and spun around. There stood a girl the same age. She wore a dark green turtle neck and dark blue jeans and brown gloves. She had chin length auburn hair with two white streaks framing her face. Her emerald colored eyes had fire in them but at the same time held loneliness. She wore gothic make up.

"Come on Faye! We don't have all day ya know! Ms. Heart will be so mad if we don't hurry!" The girl called Faye couldn't hold the laughter any longer. She broke out into fit of laughter. "What?!" Faye calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Michelle, ya know that Ms. Heart ain't gonna freak out o'er us not bein' there. Ah mean, come on, there is no way she could except us ta be there in such a short tame!" Michelle sighed, raised her eyebrow, and thought for a minute. After a few seconds she looked back to Faye.

"Well, I won't get in that much trouble but you on the other hand . . ."

"What about meh?" Faye sent her a death glare.

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, you might have to worry because since Artemis could get there on time and all . . ." Michelle stopped. She realized Faye was looking away. She reached out to Faye and put a hand on her shoulder. "Faye, I'm sorry." Faye looked at Michelle.

"It's okay, Ah'm fahn. Really, Ah'm just havin' a hard tame getting' used ta it. That's all." Michelle frowned and then lit up in a smile.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late!" Faye smiled sadly and they both took off for a parking lot near by. Michelle jumped into the passenger seat of a black Chrysler three hundred. Faye hopped into the driver's seat and took off. Michelle stole a quick glance at Faye. _'It's been almost a month since Faye joined us. We knew things would change but never this much. I remember it like yesterday.'_

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Michelle walked down the ally. Pulling her leather jacket closer to her to get as much warmth as possible. The wind nipped at her every chance it got. Michelle reached up and pushed back some hair that had gotten in the way. Michelle reached down into a pocket and pulled out an earring. She quickly puts the earring on. With a soft click the earring lit up. 

**5th Element, how's it gong in your area?**

"Nothing's happening Lady Hawk. Hey Lady Hawk, there has to be another way to talk to you, I mean, I look like a crazy talking to myself and all . . ."

**There isn't any other way. If there was is would be too hard to use in case you get in a fight. You'd have to make sure that you don't lose it or it isn't stolen. That's why it is an earring.**

"Alright . . . ." Michelle a.k.a. 5th Element sighed. Just when she turned to leave the ally something caught her eye. She scanned the area with her eyes. Jus when she thought it was her imagination there was moment. 5th Element jumped to the ground and scurried to a wall. She flattened herself up against it. She moved against the wall slowly towards the direction that there was movement. "Lady Hawk," she hissed as quietly as she could. "there is someone of something here! I need help!" The response was immediate.

**Artemis is the closest. She'll be there in a minute.** Michelle caught her breath as the thing that had been moving earlier came closer to her. Michelle heard a swish of air and looked to her right. There stood a woman in a buttoned up black leather coat over a black leather shirt with buckles on it, a thick black belt around her neck, black leather pants and boots. She turned her head of chin length dark, dark wavy brown hair and looked at her with her blue eyes. 

"Element, what's the matter? Hawk said you needed me." Before Michelle could say anything there was a movement alittle off to the side. Artemis's eyes changed. Fire consumed them and the once round pupils were only slits like a cat's. Her eyes changed to an intense green. "5th Element, get your ass out of here!" Michelle nodded. She ran out of the ally like a bat out of hell. When she rounded a corner she made sure no one was looking.

"Lady Hawk!"

**What is it? What's wrong?!**

"Artemis made me leave! She needs help! And she'll never ask for any!"

**5th Element, she always makes you leave, you are only in training, there isn't-**

"No, this is really bad, she called me 5th Element! Those were her exact words!" There was a pause for a moment.

**I'll send Smokescreen and Angelic Demon over there right now! Get back here now!!!** Michelle speed off. She knew there must have been a lot of trouble. For Artemis only calls someone by their full code names when things are life threatening. She ran as fast as she could. Looking up she could see a figure with wings flying above and a gray cloud. She paused for a moment but then Artemis and Lady Hawk's words echoed in her mind. She began to run again. Her body soon started to scream out to her to stop. She paid no attention to her body. She just kept running. She didn't see the person in from of her. She ran right into them. Both fell down with thud. Michelle, rubbing her head, stood up and looked at the person. It was a girl. She had auburn colored hair. There were two white streaks framing her face and she had emerald green eyes. She was slightly built and looked like she was 17. She had a smile white shirt with dark green sleeves and black P.J pants. Michelle reached down and helped the girl up.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry and-" Michelle was cut off by a loud screeching sound. She turned and looked to where the sound was coming from. Some creature was flying through the air and landed out on the street. _'What is that thing?' _It was a huge brown slimy thing. Two burning red eyes and huge fangs. It stared straight at Michelle and the girl. Michelle froze. She could only see what was happening in front of her in slow motion. The thing started to charge the two. She saw Artemis and two other women run out onto the street. She could hear shouting in the distance. But that didn't matter. All that did was that thing coming at her. Then she felt two hands grab her arms and push her out of the way. She looked up and saw the girl. She was staring defiantly at the thing. It came at her head on. At the last moment she used its momentum to flip it and rolled on top. She placed her hands on the things and it screeched again. This time it was withering in pain. In no time at all the thing was out cold. The girl girl got off of it and clutched her head. Artemis ran up to the thing along with one of the other women. This woman had spiky brown hair in a pony tail and sharp brown eyes. She wore a light brown almost backless buttoned up skin tight shirt, dark brown pants and boots and a red sweat band that didn't help with keeping some hair out of her eyes. The third woman ran over to Michelle. She had sliver hair that flowed in front of her. Her forest green eyes were welcoming. Peach was the color of her skin. She had a pale blue parka on, pale blue glooves, and black pants with black boots. She looked over Michelle and made sure there wasn't any damage.

"Michelle, dear, how are you? Did you not here us calling to you to run out of the way of the creature?" Michelle smiled briefly.

"Sorry Smokescreen, I just kinda . . ." Smokescreen nodded. She turned and looked at the other girl. The one that saved Michelle.

"Dear, we thank you but . . . . is something wrong?" The girl was still clutching her head. Smokescreen walked up to her and reached out. Before anyone could say anything the girl fainted and fell into Smokescreen's arms. Smokescreen turned to Michelle while shifting the girl's weight so she could hold her better. "Michelle, I'm taking her back to Lady Hawk." Michelle nodded and watched Smokescreen pick the girl up and the two of them turn into smoke. The smoke floated off. Michelle turned to Artemis and the other woman.

"Artemis, Angelic Demon? What is that thing?" Angelic Demon looked at her briefly.

"A mutant that went mad. That's all. Your friend killed it." It came out harsh. Michelle looked to Artemis.

"Sorry Michelle. Didn't mean for you to get caught in the cross fire."

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

Michelle watched the streetlights go by in a blur. _'Ms. Heart was pretty shocked when she heard what happened. After Faye woke up she let Ms. Heart take blood samples and such. We found out she was a mutant just like us. And what her ability was. But she had forgotten everything. So we gave her a name and everything that she would need. Of course, Angelic Demon never was warm to her. I guess that's because of what happened with the mutant that went mad. Angelic Demon always had a soft spot for those who had pain cause from their mutation. Except for Faye. Things changed . . . but . . . then it happened . . . '_

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Faye and Michelle were walking down a hall talking quietly. As they reached a dead end they both placed a hand out on the wall. After a few minutes they removed their hands and the wall glowed green for a moment. The two of them walked through it and the wall returned to normal. The two were in an elevator. It went up and after a moment stopped. They watched the doors open. They walked into a room that had some computers but also had a homey touch to it. They were smiling until they saw Smokescreen.

"Crystal! What's wrong?!" Smokescreen, or Crystal, wiped away a tear. 

"Michelle, Faye, something went wrong while Artemis was doing her sweep of the city . . . she was attacked by some kind of anti-mutant mob. I don't know the details. Lady Hawk does. But, what I'm going to tell you is hard. The mob exposed her to some kind of gas. Artemis is going into a coma. She might never wake up. Lady Hawk said that the gas will destroy both her subconscious and conscious. She won't be able to wake up ever again if that happens." The two girls stared at her in pure pain. Michelle's knees almost gave out. She grabbed Faye's arm for support. Crystal reached over to the two girls and wrapped them into a hug. Faye stood in shock. After a minute Crystal released the two. She turned to Faye. "Faye, Artemis wants to talk to you." Faye nodded weakly and walked through an open doorway. Michelle stood there for a few minutes hearing some talking. She couldn't make out anything. After a few minutes Faye came out. She was extremely sad and confused. She turned to Michelle.

"Michelle, if ya want ta sah good-bhe to Artemis go now . . ." Michelle ran into the room Faye was just in. She saw Artemis in a bed. There were several machines connected to her. She walked over to Artemis with tears covering her face.

"Artemis . . ." Artemis looked up at Michelle with gazed eyes.

"Hey, did you pass that test today?" Her voice was strained.

"Artemis . . . . is there any way . . ."

"I talked to Faye about that. There is a way that I can survive."

"What is it?"

"Faye will absorb me completely. Taking my subconscious and conscious with her. And my powers. That way they won't be lost to the world. And I can help her out in her mind. Faye said ok to it. The gas won't destroy my body. All Hawk has to do is clear it out of my system. Then we need to find a way to put me back into my body. I'll be in Faye and she'll but . . . . you won't be able to talk to me . . . ." Michelle nodded.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

Michelle snuck another side way glance at Faye. She was driving under a bridge. They would be home in a few minutes.

"Faye?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember anything else about your past?"

" . . . " 

"Faye?"

"No. All I can remember is that man." Michelle nodded.

"The one with red on black eyes?" Faye nodded. 

  
  



	3. The Key that Brings Them Back Together

Lady Amaya: Never been to Chicago so I hope that I'm not too off. OK!

  
  


The Key that Brings Them Back Together

telepathy  
**Over a comm link**

Remy leaned against the wall listening or trying to listen to the mission that Magneto and Xavier had planned.

"We believe that the final key. Actually, it is more like the key to the final key. It is needed in order to find the last key. We have decided to send only a few of you there to bring it back. Wolverine, Sabertooth, Gambit, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Storm, Iceman, and Colossus. Beast has been able to find a picture of it." On the screen behind him a picture of a silver disk. Thick and heavy with large ancient writings around the edge. There was a sphere ruby stone in the middle that was embedded into it. "Now I have notified the school that Kitty and Kurt won't be there. You will leave as soon as possible. And do your best not to draw attention to yourselves." With that Magneto and Xavier left the room along with everyone else that wasn't going on the mission. Sabertooth and Wolverine glared at each other from across the room. The only reason they hadn't killed each other was the fact that each team's leader told them that there would be a great punishment if any of the other team's members were hurt. So the two had just decided on glare at each other with as much hate as they could muster. Storm sighed and shook her head. She stood up.

"Perhaps we should leave now so we can have more time to look for the key." Nightcrawler nodded and ported out of there. Shadowcat got up and went to the hanger along with Iceman and Storm. Wolverine and Sabertooth gave each other one last glare and then left separate ways. Gambit and Colossus also left. In no time they had all gotten to the X-jet and were taking off. Logan was flying and everyone else was scattered about the jet. Gambit stared out the window.

  
  


Faye and Michelle went inside a building. It was a tall skyscraper. One of the tallest in the city. They made nodded to the doorman and went to the elevator. Michelle leaned against the wall as Faye punched in the button 50 for the floor. Slowly they started their way up into the building. After a bit the elevator came to a stop. The two walked around on that floor a bit until they came to a dead end. Then they both put their hands on the wall. Soon they walked into a room that had computers and all sorts of things but kept a homey touch. Michelle saw a woman with red orange hair wearing a black pants, boots, brown shirt with almost no sleeves that had a cut going down a bit and a black shirt under it. She looked at them with green eyes.

"You two are late." They nodded silently. The woman smiled. "But, you are merely teenagers. There is no way I can expect much from the two of you." The two teens laughed. "Well, Faye you need to change and make your rounds. And Michelle will do alittle studying with Crystal then will make her rounds." The two nodded. Faye went off to another room. About five minutes later she walked out. She had changed into black leather pants, black silky gloves that went up to her elbow, boots, a black vest like leather shirt (Think Jean's top as a Bayville Siren but with out the pockets and covers to the shoulders.) that had alittle extra length that was a few inches long that was over a tight nylon long sleeve shirt with a low cut, a black belt around her neck, and a belt the was used to bring the material together one the outside of the shirt. The belt buckle was a silver disk. It was thick and heavy with large ancient writings around the edge. There was a sphere ruby stone in the middle that was embedded into it. She had already wiped off her gothic makeup and had put on most of her new make up. It was waterproof liquid and was very different from her usual look. A peach color for her skin that faded into the rest of her skin so as to look natural. Her lips were blood red and her eye shadow was a dusty brown. Michelle shook her head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you can change so fast." Faye smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. That's coming from tah girl that takes two hours ta change." Michelle gave a mock laugh and glared. Faye glared right back. Crystal walked into the room and look at the two. They both glanced at Crystal and bust out laughing. Faye stopped laughing first and walked towards a door off to the side. "Well, Ah'll see ya lahter!" Faye opened the door. She closed it behind her. She was standing outside. There was about 5 feet of room before a stone railing that went all. The skyscraper went up a bit above her. Faye ran up to the railing. With easy she jumped and dived off the building. She fell rapidly to the ground. But, as she was falling she somehow managed to land on her feet with ease off of a more than 50 story fall. Faye glanced around. She had landed on top of a building next to the one she just jumped from. This building was about 10 feet high. Faye ran across the roof and jumped to the next building making her rounds.

  
  


Remy looked around. They had landed alittle out of the city and now were walking down the street. Strom started to speak.

"We will split up into two groups. Wolverine, Shadowcat, Gambit, and Iceman in group one. Sabertooth, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and myself in group two." She looked to the others. They had each gotten a comm link for the mission. She herself had a headset. "Group one takes the west side and group two takes the east."

"Wait just a minute! What makes you the leader?!" Sabertooth snarled. Storm turned her icy glare to him.

"Because, I have had the most team experience and my judgment shall not be influenced by a simple grudge!" Lightening crackled in the background. The winds picked up in speed.

  
  


"Hawk, is Element trying somethang with her powers?" Faye leapt from building to building going to a alarm that had gone off.

**Sorry Ma'at. She isn't doing anything right now. Why?**

"It's weird. There's a strong wind and lightening. Ah figured she used her power ov'r wind ta bring in a storm from a nearby city."

**I don't think she has gotten that strong with her power in order to do that . . . I'll check into it . . . ** Faye a.k.a. Ma'at jumped down from a five story building to where a burglar was trying to make off with some jewelry he had just stolen.

"Hey buddy!" He whipped to see Ma'at.

"Hey pretty lady. What's a girl like you doing here?" He started to make his way over to Ma'at.

"Well, Ah was just gonna ask ya the same thang." The guy laughed.

"Why don't you run along! You can't take me down so don't bother!" Ma'at smiled.

"Well, thaht may be true but as a Fury it's mah job." The man's eyes widen. And he visible paled.

  
  


Wolverine looked up to the sky.

"Storm, as much as I would love to see you fry his ass, we gotta try not to get anyone's attention." Storm took a deep breath and calmed down. The clouds cleared and the wind died down.

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

  
  


Faye looked up at the sky once more. She had just finished tying up the burglar to a lamp post with what he stole in front of him. He was unconscious. 

"Hawk, everythang has stopped."

**What?**

"The weather. It went back to normal."

**I was looking at that just a moment ago. It was mainly concentrated in one area. May have been another mutant. Check it out. It's in the down town area.** Faye looked towards down town.

  
  


Nightcrawler glanced at Shadowcat. They both were still sad about Rogue. Rogue was his older sister. They had just found out. It wasn't fair that they didn't have more time together. And she was Kitty's roommate. Their room was the exact same. It just wasn't fair. He wanted hi sister back. He didn't see Wolverine look around for a second.

  
  


Ma'at looked down from the building she was crouching on top of. She had tripped. There was a group of people in strange outfits. One of them looked around for a second. She figured he heard her. She listened to them talk. _'That one nice thang about having Artemis's powers. Got her good hearin' too.' _

"Hawk, don't contact me. I think one of em has good hearin' lahke meh." It came out as a whisper. She watched at the man looked back to the others and listened to them. Normally she would have just jumped down there and demanded what was going on. If they didn't answer she would beat the crap out of them. But . . . something made her reluctant. She waited for a few moments watching them when she caught sight of a ma or was it a boy? He looked maybe a few years older than her. She was very handsome. But none of that mattered. She knew all that. How she knew? He had red on black eyes. He was the one she remembered. Ma'at decided to watch them for a while. She would make up the rest of the plan as she went. It worked enough in the past.

  
  


"Remember, we must not compromise the mission. Get the Key first. Mesmero must not get the key. Then we'll be a few steps ahead. Alright, let's split up now." Team 1 left to go to the west side. Wolverine looked over at the other members of team two. 

"Alright, let's move it. Ice cube, don't pull any stunts. Half-pint, don't go runnin' after any guy you might like. And you Gumbo, you try anythin' funny that old Buckethead had planned they won't find enough of you to fill a teaspoon. I'm watching you." Wolverine glared at him for a moment. "Alright let's move out."

  
  


Ma'at watched the four walk off. She jumped from building to building keeping pace with them and try to keep the noise to a minimum. She watched in amazement as they were able to avoid most people. The most they saw were some homeless and that was mostly it. Ma'at was confident that she could take all of them with ease. She prepared to jumped down when the girl went through a door. She narrowed her eyes and watched the girl come back out and shake her head. _'Well this is gonna change mah method of greeting . . . they were talkin' 'bout a mission an' some key and plans. Definitely not good. Guess I got one more problem to take care of before my rounds are over.'_

  
  


_'Whoever is followin' us is good I'll em take. But that and that alone . . . '_ Wolverine looked over at the others. The Cajun appeared to be fine. But Wolverine knew better. He could tell that the Cajun knew they were being followed and the guy hadn't even let one slip up that he was following them. Wolverine fought back a smirk. _'Kid's not bad. Knows that we're bein' followed. Looks like Gumbo has some skills after all. He knows that the guy has to be pretty good for this.'_ Shadowcat rejoined the group. She wasn't her happy self. Hadn't been for a while. Wolverine decided it was best to warn them about the guy that was following them when he heard something. He looked around but didn't see anything. It almost sounded like something was falling? Wolverine looked up. Before there was any time to react someone almost landed on Shadowcat knock her out and gave a roundhouse kick to Wolverine giving him a bloody nose. In a matter of seconds they were gone. Bobby ran over to Kitty and made sure she was alright and turned to Wolverine.

"Mr. Logan, what was that?" Wolverine stood up and wiped away the blood.

"Don't know. Can't get a sent. My blood's covering it up and-" He heard a sound. Someone was running fast. Not fast like Quicksilver but faster than any non-mutant could. Something slammed into Iceman and knocked him out. They disappeared as fast as they came. He whipped out his communicator. "Storm! We need-" Before her knew it that something had attacked again. Knocked him over and broke the communicator. Before he had a chance to get up he felt something hit his head and knocked hi out.

**Wolverine?! Wolverine!!!!! Team 2! What's going on?!** Gambit pulled out his communicator.

"Dere's somethin' attackin' us! I'm goin' te follow it!!!"

**Where are you?** Gambit looked up at the street sigh and relayed the street to Team 1. With that he took off. Gambit watched the sky. Whoever it was attacked from above. He almost didn't see it. There was a someone jumping onto the roofs of the buildings. He followed them to the docks. There was no one there. The moon shone brightly and reflected off of the water. Gambit looked around for a few minutes. He heard a noise and turned around. Out on the peer was a lone figure. Female. She was standing up on a wooden pole. The moon gave her a shine. He could tell that her arms were crossed. Gambit walked slowly up to her. Something about her drew him to her. Slowly she turned and faced him. Gambit nearly fell down from surprise. _'Chère? Chère is alive?!'_

  
  


Ma'at looked at the man who she lead.

"Who are ya?"

"Don' ya remember me Chère?"

"Chère? Was that mah name?"

"Wha' do ya mean by tha'? Your name's Rogue."

"That's were ya wrong . . . now, who are ya?!"

"Gambit . . . don' ya remember Chère? » Ma'at jumped off of the pole with grace.

« All I remember is . . ." Gambit took a step towards her.

"What is it Chère? »

« Don't call meh that! That ain't mah name! »

« What is your name den? »

« You don't deserve it."

"Wha' am I gonna call ya den?"

"Why do ya care?"

"Well, it's hard ta talk ta someone dat you don' know wha' ta call em."

"You may call me . . . Ma'at." Gambit took another step forward. He was about to say something but she cut him off. "Looks like your friends aren't ones to stay out of the game for to long." She was looking over his shoulder. He turned and looked to see the others running out to the dock. He turned back and there was no sigh of Ma'at. _'I don' believe it. Chère is alive . . . '_ Then it hit him. _'Chère has the key!!!'_

  
  


  
  


Hey, I'll explain more next chapter about stuff like her being called a Fury.

Ma'at: Goddess of truth and justice. Passes judgment over the newly-dead souls as they enter the Underworld.

  
  



	4. Memories of Another

Now is the chapter where your questions of her powers will be answer!

  
  


Memories of Another

  
  


  
  


Gambit sighed as everyone finally got there. Storm looked at him.

"Did you see who it was that was attacking us?"

"Oui, I talk to 'em before ya got here." Gambit paused. Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And I got good news and bad news. Good news is dat Rogue is alive and has de key. Bad news is that she doesn't remember anythin' and was de one dat attacked us." The others stared in disbelief. After a few minutes he was plague with questions by three teenagers.

"Vere zis she?!"

"Chère disap-"

"Is she, like, alright?!"

"From wha' Remy-"

"Did she say anything?!"

"Uhh . . . 'bout dat . . ."

"Vhy did she attack us?"

"Oh, dat . . ."

"How was she, like, able to do that?!"

"Remy not too-"

"Vhen vill she be coming back vith us?!"

"Well, dere is-"

"How long till she see her?!"

"Dere's a pro-"

"How come she can't, like, remember?!"

"Uh . . ."

"Zis there anyvay that ve vill be able to talk to her?"

"Well, Chère-"

"Does she look alright?!"

"Why does she, like, have the key?"

"TELL US!!!!!!!!!" All three of them shouted at once. Gambit had back up to the point where if he took another step he would fall into the water.

"All Chère said was dat she din' remember much. Dat and she wanted ta know who I was. When I told her dat her name was Rogue she said it wasn't. Den, when Remy asked Chère what her name was she said I din deserve it. I asked her what I could call her and she said Ma'at." 

"Children, I believe it is best if we give Gambit some room. We don't want him falling into the water on such a night." Storm looked hard at Gambit while the three backed away. "Are you sure that she said Ma'at?"

"Oui, I'm sure. Why?"

"Ma'at is the Egyptian Goddess of truth and justice. She passes judgment over the newly-dead souls as they enter the Underworld. If she were to take that name atleast Rogue is doing some good in this city. She must of thought we posed a threat in order for her to attack."

  
  


Ma'at watched Gambit interact with the others. _'Concerned? Ah should talk ta Hawk . . .'_

"Hawk."

**Yes Ma'at.**

"These people seem to know meh from before Ah came here . . . Ah thank that Ah should meet with 'em. What do ya thank?"

**Alright, but I think if would be best if you brought them to Hell Star. But I want you to get back to the team as soon as possible as just give them the address.** 

  
  


Storm turned her back to Remy and looked at the others.

"Well, we have to-" She was caught off guard as an envelope was blown by the wind right in front of her. She reached out and it landed in her hand. She gave it to Wolverine. He took a sniff.

"This is from Stripes . . ." Wolverine gave it back to Storm as she spoke. Strom opened the envelope.

_I am uncertain of your mission at this point along with my teammates. However we have agreed to speak to you. You may come to the mutant club Hell Star. On the bottom is the way to get there. Along a password that you'll need. We will meet you there. And there shall be the answers we all seek._

_A Fury,_

_Ma'at_

Storm looked at the bottom. There were directions on it.

"It appears that we will need to go there if we have any hope of getting the key." Storm sighed. The others nodded in agreement.

  
  


After an hour and a half of walking around they finally came to an alley. Storm looked at the password.

"Without hope all will fall." 

"We got trick. So much for you being the leader." Sabertooth snarled after a few minutes of waiting. He turned to leave.

"Hey, pal, wha ya doin' turnin' tail and runnin' back 'om(home)?" A female voice with a cockney accent rang through the darkness. A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. She walked over to a manhole and with ease lifted it up. "Go 'own 'ere and go righ'(Right). Ya should see another cloaked figure. They'll tell ya what to do!" They went down reluctantly. Storm tensed up a bit. After trudging through some sewage they came to a dead-end.

"So Melody let you in here, eh? Well then put one hand on the wall and when it turns green walk through." The voice came out of no where. There was a slight hesitation as they did as they were told. The wall glowed green and they walked through. They walked into a very large club. There were some people dancing to the booming music. The walls were paint red and so were the booths. There were strobe lights out on the dance floor. A bar over on one side of the club and some tables all around. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes came up to them. She wore a deer hide jacket over a dark magenta halter top with a black skirt that went to mid thigh and had a small slit and nylons and boots.

"You are the ones that Ma'at encountered." It was more of a statement than a question. Slowly then nodded. "Come with me." She turned and started to weave her way through the club. Eventually they came to a staircase. The girl walked up the stairs. At the end of the stairs there was a large room. A huge booth was at the other end. At the booth sat three women. One with silver hair and green eyes, another with spiky brown hair and brown eyes and the last one had red orange hair with green eyes. The one with silver hair wore an elegant blue robe over a black dress. The silk robe had black rose prints on it. The one with brown hair was an almost backless buttoned up green shirt with navy blue jeans and tan hiking boots. She had several arm bracelets on and several necklaces. The last one with the red orange hair wore a silver choker with a dark lavender buttoned up sleeveless shirt on along with black pants and boots. 

"Please sit." The red orange haired woman motion to some seats in the booth. With great caution they sat down. "You have no need to introduce yourselves. I have great access into any computer system. I have already told the Furies about your powers."

"Furies?" Storm raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you see, we choose that name because of the Furies were in Greek myths. They punished the wrong. So it is only natural that it should be our name." It was spoken with a bit of a smirk from the woman.

"You already know about us, how about telling us about yourselves." Storm looked the woman square in the eye as she asked.

"How do we know that you can be trusted?" It was the woman with brown hair.

"Ya know all 'bout us, how do we know that you can be trusted?" Sabertooth snarled. The woman with silver hair was sipping some tea.

"You have no choice there. You came to our city. If it were the other way around then you would be acting the same way." She didn't even look at him while she was speaking. Sabertooth started to rise.

"Don't make me mad. You couldn't stop me on your-"

"ENOUGH!!!" Storm stood up and glared at Sabertooth. "We are not here to make trouble. Sit down Sabertooth. I believe that Magneto had told you not to endanger the mission." Lady Hawk stood up now.

"Magneto?! If you work with him than there is no place for you here!" Lady Hawk had a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Didn't you say that you could hack into any system?" Sabertooth snarled once more. Angelic Demon glared as she stood.

"Silence! You have no right to speak with us. The only reason is because you knew something of the past of a Fury, Ma'at!"

"We had to join forces with Magneto for the time. There was a gather threat to both our teams that we are trying to deal with at the time." Storm spoke with stern tone. Lady Hawk nodded to Angelic Demon and sat down.

"I see. I knew of your powers and such but I didn't not think to look into who Gambit, Sabertooth, and Colossus were working for. I thought them to be other X-men even though it might have been hard to believe. Since they were with you and all . . . I am getting lazy . . . well, I shall not make that mistake again. And to answer your question earlier about us,we will tell when Ma'at gets here." She spoke with a wave of her hand. She looked over at the door. "Here she is now." Faye walked through the door. She had black leather pants and boots along with a red turtleneck and a black leather jacket. She wore gloves and had a red bandana on her head pulling back her hair so is couldn't be seen. It started a bit above the eyebrows. She had gold hoop earrings. Her makeup hadn't really changed. Just her lipstick was darker and she now wore blush. "Well, now that you are here Ma'at we shall introduce ourselves and our powers. This is Smokescreen." She motioned to the woman with silver hair.

"I have power over smoke. I can make it however I want. Acidic or tear gas. I can also turn myself into smoke."

"I'm Angelic Demon." The woman with brown hair spoke with a glare thrown in Lady Hawk's direction. "It's best to show you my power." Angelic Demon stood up. She took a deep breath and angel wings shot out of her back with alittle blood. After a moment they went back into her back. "My wings change with my mood. If ya piss me off then they change to leathery gargoyle wings. But if ya really piss me off then my eyes change to glowing red, I get fangs, my skin becomes like leather and I might get claws." She sat back down.

"My codename is 5th Element." This was the girl that lead them there. "I have some control over the elements."

"That would totally make you, like, pretty powerful."

"Well, my powers aren't that good. I feel the pain of the Earth. But my power of the Earth only goes to plants. And water is different. I can walk on it and all but the amount of pressure that I have isn't that high. I could knock you down with if but that's it. Wind, I can only use gusts of wind and bring in storms from near places or move them away but my range isn't that far. Fire is just a pain in the ass. I fell the heat but if I control it the fire will turn black and goes out faster." 5th Element spoke with a small smile.

"You may call me Lady Hawk. I can fly, cancel out mutant powers within a fifty foot radius and I have the sight of an hawk. I chose Lady Hawk because I keep close tabs on everything in the city. Just like a hawk I know plenty about my territory." The red orange haired woman smiled after she told them this. "As you know this is Ma'at." She motioned to Faye at this point. "Her original power was to absorb memories and such on skin to skin contact. But because of a . . . incident that happened with Artemis, another Fury, when she was out on her rounds she was going to die. She was exposed to a gas that would have destroyed her mind. So in order to save her Ma'at absorb her completely. Once we clean out her system we will put her back in her body and she'll be fine." 

"Child, please tell us what the other powers were." Storm smiled at Ma'at. Ma'at couldn't help but fell she knew Storm from somewhere.

"Of course, Ah have extremely great agility. Along with enhanced speed, strength, hearing, and cat lahke abilities such as the fact that Ah always land on mah feet." This was told with a smirk. But it soon faded. "Now, what is that damn mission ya were talkin' about?!" Lady Hawk glanced at her with a sharp look.

"Ma'at, when I asked you to be honest with them and tell them everything that did not mean be rude." Lady Hawk hissed. Ma'at glared.

"Ah don't see tha problem. We have a raght ta know . . . they don't have any raght. Not 'bout us or our powers." Ma'at spat. Lady Hawk held her glared.

"In order to be trusted one must trust." Lady Hawk turned back to the X-men and Acolytes. Ma'at placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand with her eyes closed. "How do you know Ma'at?" Before Storm could reply to Lady hawk Kurt jumped in.

"Zhe's my Zizter!" He was all but screaming. 5th Element, who had been taking a sip of water spat out the water. It Kurt had been alittle closer he would have been soaked.

"WHAT?!" She whipped around to Ma'at. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!!!" 

"Not lahke Ah knew before now." She opened one eye and looked at her while she replied. 5th Element was busy looking back and forth between the two.

"You don't even look alike . . ."

"Yeah, vell, my mother was her foster mother . . ." Kurt put his and on the back of his neck and looked down. 5th Element was grinning from ear to ear.

"Then you need to tell me all about the embarrassing things that Ma'at did!!!"

"Vell,-" Before Kurt could finish Ma'at interrupted him.

"How do Ah know that ya are telling the truth?" She had bother her eyes opened. Lady Hawk glanced at her.

"That is a very good question. Perhaps if one of you not mind you will allow Ma'at to touch one of you?"

"Half-Pint. She was Stripes roommate."

"Half-Pint?" Lady Hawk was looking strangely Logan.

"Shadowcat." He grunted with a jerk of his head towards Kitty.

"Is that alright with you?" Lady Hawk asked her.

"Sure, like, why not. There isn't anything to, like, hide." Lady Hawk looked over at Ma'at and nodded. Ma'at stood up and walked over to her while taking off a glove. She reached out and touched her face long enough to get her memories. Shadowcat fell back into her seat out like a light once more. Ma'at took a minute it get a baring on where she was. After she cleared her head she sat back down.

"Sorry guys but this is gonna take awhile for mah ta sort thangs out." Ma'at closed her eyes and crossed her arms. 5th Element nodded and looked over at Gambit. For the first time she realized that he had red on black eyes. She ran over to Iceman, Gambit and Nightcrawler. They both looked up at her as she smiled and grabbed there arms. Without a word she dragged them off. Lady Hawk watched them leave.

"Well, you may go off to look around the club till Ma'at have your friend's memory sorted out. I will be staying here making sure that Ma'at is alright along with you friend." Lady Hawk gave a light sigh as she motioned for a waiter to come over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Edward, please bring me a washcloth."

"Of course." Edward turned and left without wasting a second. Smokescreen put down her tea and stood.

"I am not one suited for clubs. If you would like to a join me there is a library in back." Storm smiled and stood. Colossus stood along with her. The small group left. Angelic Demon pulled herself up and went down stairs to find something to do. Wolverine left for the bar and Sabertooth left to do something else. Soon Edward come back with a small bucket of ice water, a glass of water, and a washcloth. Lady Hawk thanked him and he left. She stole a glance at Faye before she began to tend to Shadowcat.

  
  


  
  



	5. Past Friends

Big scene that all you guys are gonna love.

  
  


Past Friends

  
  


Michelle, or 5th Element as she was known to the X-men and Acolytes, sat down at a booth with Gambit, Iceman, and Nightcrawler near a corner. She grinned at each of the boys. All of them were put on edge at this, especially when they saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"So . . . tell me what Ma'at was like. Tell all her embarrassing stories!" Unconsciously all of them scooted back a bit. Before she could say anything else two people came up to their booth.

"Hey!" 5th Element turned and saw a guy about her age and a girl. The guy was black and had a buzz cut. He wore a gray shirt and blue jeans. The girl had rust colored hair and wore a light blue dress.

"J.J., Dixie! These are some friends of Ma'at. From before she came here."

  
  


Faye finished sorting out all the memories from Shadowcat. Faye slowly opened her eyes. Lady Hawk was tending to the girl that she had taken the memories from.

"Lady Hawk . . ." She spoke in a whisper. Lady Hawk looked at Ma'at.

"Have you finished?"

"Yes . . ." She looked down a bit when she answered Lady Hawk.

"But what?" Ma'at jerked her head up at Lady Hawk's question.

"But . . . Ah don't want ta go back . . ."

"Why not? You have wished to find your past from the day that I have met you."

"Ah know, but that ain't it. Ah know all all 'bout their mission and who my family was and what were the like . . ."

"And?"

"Well, what Ah saw told meh all that."

"Well?"

"There's somethang that Ah need ta know. Somethang that even Kitty's memories can't explain."

"Tell me what that would be Faye."

"Why am Ah here?" Lady Hawk raised her eyebrow at Faye's question.

"Pardon?"

"Ah know there's somethang more for meh than bein' an X-men right now. There has ta be a reason why Am' here. There has ta be!"

"Ahhh, you have acquired the same beliefs Artemis has. That there is always a reason."

"Yeah, Ah guess ya could say that."

"Well, what reason have you come up with Ma'at?"

"Ah . . . Ah don't know. But . . . with them here and all Ah won't have a chance to find out. And Ah don't think that they give meh much of a chance . . ." Lady Hawk nodded as Ma'at trailed off.

"Then perhaps you can spend sometime away from the city and think. 2 weeks. I won't tell them where you went. And you could take Michelle, J.J., and Dixie with you. I'll inform their parents so they do not worry."

"Ya actually think they'll let me have that chance to get a breather?"

"No. You'll have to leave tonight. And leaving without them noticing and following will be-"

"Impossible." Ma'at finished. "This is just what Ah always wanted. Mah life ta go down the toilet in less than 10 minutes." Lady Hawk smiled and shook her head.

"Dear, you have Artemis in your head, you'll have your friends, you'll have more than enough to get out of here and think. So, do you want to go or do you want to forget everything I taught you as a Fury and give up?"

"Thanks Ms. Heart. Ya are one of a kind."

"Alana, you can call me Alana. How many times must I remind you and Michelle that?" Lady Hawk told her jokingly. Faye smiled. "Know, I hope that Frank uses some of his powers other than for drinks." Faye laughed at this. Frank, the bar tender, was a precog. He would always know what you wanted before you came up to him and he knew how much he should give you. Lady Hawk got up and motioned for Edwards to come to her again.

"Edward, tell Frank that I hope that Michelle, J.J, and Dixie are not going to be thirsty." Edward nodded and left to tell Frank the message.

  
  


Frank, a British man in his 30s stood at the bar. He was cleaning a glass when Edward came up to him a relayed the message. Frank asked him to go get the three so he could get their orders. _'Wonder what Ms. Heart wants em for?'_

  
  


Alana, or Ms. Heart looked up to see the three teenagers walk into the room. She was alone with Shadowcat.

"Good evening. I was wondering, the city does get alittle crowded does it not." Lady Hawk got up and looked at a painting of a ranch. "I think that every Fury, in her own right, should take a small break every now and then and get a breather." She turned. "Do you understand?" The three glanced at each other and nodded. "Good. You know, it's getting late. Perhaps it would be best if you call it a night. You have school tomorrow." They nodded and left.

  
  


Michelle walked over to the booth with their guests.

"Sorry, we've got to go. It's getting late. Maybe we'll see you again." Without waiting for a response she left. Soon she was out of the club with her two friends. She turned to talk to her friends about what Lady Hawk meant. But before she could open her mouth a black car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down. Faye was in the driver seat.

"Move it guys. Ah don't know how long Hawk can hold em!" 

  
  


Wolverine walked up to the man in at the bar. Before he could open his mouth the man put a drink down in front of Wolverine without even looking up. Wolverine looked at the drink then at the man. Back to the drink. Back to the man.

"Hey bub, I didn' even say anythin'. How do ya know that this is what I want?" The man looked up at him.

"Precog." He had a British accent. The man went back to cleaning some glasses and other things. "And the name's Frank." Wolverine shrugged and sat down.

  
  


Faye was at the dock where she had spoken to Gambit. They had all decided on going different ways in case they were being followed. They were to meet up at the airport in two hours. That was more than enough time to get everything straightened out. It was the earliest flight they could get also. Faye pulled her jacket closer trying to keep out the cold. _'These nights seem ta be gettin'_ _colder and colder all the time . . . '_ Faye was too distracted to notice anything that went on around her. Not until to strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Bonjour." 

***Faye's P.O.V***

Oh. Mah. Gawd. That guy! Ah spin around ta look at him. He's smilin'! Smilin' for no damn reason! He makes meh so mad!!!

"What do ya want Swamp Rat?" Is he . . . he is! That jerk is laughing! There is only one thang that is keepin' meh from taking my boot and puttin' it up his-

"Why you out here Chère?" Why on Earth does he keep callin' meh that?!

"Why do ya want ta know?" Oh great, he's trying ta act all innocent! Ah've done that countless times with the Furies after Ah did somethang that Ah didn' want em to know! Lookin' all sweet with the puppy dog eyes. 

"No reason, Chère." That son of a-how stupid does he think Ah am!!!!

"Don't give meh that bull!" What the-he's not suppose ta be laughin'! Ah swear ta Gawd if he doesn't give meh a straight answer somebody here is gonna die and it ain't gonna be meh!

"Chère, are ya always so forward?" Okay . . . . . that was not the response Ah was expecting.

"Just answer the question." Right now Ah really want ta wipe that smirk off his face!

"Your friends suddenly changed and den I decided t' follow dem. Saw you and den followed you here." Hmm . . . those three never could get the how innocent bit down.

"Why are ya buggin' meh?"

"Just wanted ta make sure tha' a southern belle such as yourself don' get cold." Well, this ain't as bad as Ah thought it would be . . . WHAT THE HELL?! Where did that come from?! . . . Artemis . . . 

"Yeah, well then ya made sure now ya can leave." Gee_ . . . that was kinda cold there girl . . ._ ARTEMIS!!!!!!!!!!!

"You sure? Your don' have t' stay out here in de cold alone." _Yeah, it is cold. Go cuddle up to him to stay warm Faye_. Artemis, Ah'm warning ya . . .

"Why do ya care?"

"No reason." He is gettin' on mah last nerve! _Hey, how about you too talk about how nice the night is! I'll get you started._

"Well, Ah don't care that much 'bout how cold it is. Ah wanted ta look at the moon. It's beautiful don't ya think?" Artemis, we are gonna have a long talk.

"Oui, never saw somethin' as beautiful as it." _Look Faye, he's looking right at you! He's talking about you!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ARTEMIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yeah well, now that ya saw the moon and so did Ah, Ah'm gonna go home." Yep, Ah bet that wiped the smirk off his face. Can't look back though, ruin the moment Ah've got going.

"Well, how 'bout I walk you home, Chère." Great. Now he's blockin' mah way. _Admit it Faye. You've got the hots for him!!!_

"Listen Gambit, Ah don't know ya all that well. So Ah don't think it would be the best idea that ya walk meh home." That ought ta cool him off. Nevermind. Nothing cools this boy off. He's still tryin'.

"Well den we can spend some time gettin' t' know one another." That's it! Ah don't care how cute he is! Ah'm taking him down! _He'll go down alright._ Ah think Ah just gained a new found fear of Artemis. What the hell?! Since when do Ah trip over any boards lahke that?! Not catching mahself before Ah fall. And falling into his arms . . . great. Now Ah'm sneezin' . . . Artemis . . . Damn you . . . . . "You alright Chère?" 

"Ah'm – ahhcccooooo!" Artemis. _Hey, I just gave you a shove in the right direction._ She got shove right. But . . . well, he is kinda warm. And he is hot. No! Artemis! Stop messin' with mah thoughts! _Pardon? I didn't do anything. Just sitting here eating popcorn. After the shove it was all you._ But Ah don't lahke him! _Tell that to your body! Your blushing! Faye's blushing! Faye's blushing! Faye's blushing!_ Ya know, for someone whose older than meh and all, Ah'm more mature . . . _Faye's blushing!_ Alright! Maybe Ah do lahke him alittle. _Faye's blushing! _Ok maybe a lot. Artemis? Artemis? Thank ya Gawd. Ah think that she fell asleep. Now that Ah really think about it . . . he is warm, a nice warm. The kind ya can fall asleep with. Naw, Ah just lahke him alittle. Because . . . this can't be . . . it ain't . . . it ain't love. Is it? Never felt this way before. And from Shadowcat and her memories Ah know what crushes feel lahke. And Ah know from the memories Ah got from Artemis. 

"Chère? You still dere?"

"Huh?"

"You kinda of spaced out dere."

"Oh. Just thinkin'."

"What about Chère?"

"Nothing really."

"Sure you ain't thinkin' 'bout me Chère?" Too damn arrogant for his own good . . . 

"Get over yaself Swamp Rat."

"Why haven' you even tried to pull away from me den?" Damn, he's right.

"Just . . . tired. Sleepy, don't have much energy right now. Tryin' not ta fall asleep. That's all." That was one of THE lamest excuses Ah have ever used . . . 

"Sure Chère." Think Faye think. For the love of Gawd, there has to be somethang ta say right now.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh . . . . . ." Nothin'! Ah got nothin'! "Well . . . ."

"You don' have t' say anythin'." Huh?

"Ah . . . don't?"

"Non." Well then . . . that was new. Doesn't matter. Cause right now, all Ah want is ta stay here. Just for a little bit. In his arms.

  
  


  
  



	6. Leaving Chicago

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

  
  


Leaving Chicago

  
  


**Comm**

Telepath

~Faye talking to Artemis~

_~Artemis talking to Faye~_

  
  


Faye pulled herself out of Remy's arms.

"Chère?"

"It's Faye." Before Remy could say anything Faye kissed him on the lips. Remy fell to the ground with a thud. Faye turned and gave with one last look before she left. In her car Faye drove off to the airport. She thought about Remy.

_~Hey, Faye . . .~_

~Oui?~

_~No matter what I'll help you find a way to control your powers.~_

~. . .~

_~Faye?~_

"Thank ya Blade."

_~Faye?~_

~What?~

_~Gambit and Faye, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes-~_

"BLADE!!!!!!!!!! YA AIN'T GOT ANY SENSE!!!" Faye could swear that she heard Artemis, or Blade, laughing her head off. Faye silently shook her head. Slowly she could see the airport coming into view. Faye pulled into the parking garage and found a spot. As she got out of the car she pulled a ticket out of her pocket.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye looked at Lady Hawk with serious eyes.

"Where will Ah go?"

"I have a friend in the country. She and her husband own a bit of land. You can stay in a cabin they have on their land. Nothing much really, but it is enough. If you need anything there is a town about 20 minutes away. So you are not totally cut off from the world."

"Do ya think she'll mind?" Lady Hawk placed an envelope on the table before Faye.

"I have already contacted her. She doesn't mind at all. Here are your tickets. You leave in a few hours." Faye stared at the envelope.

"Ya knew that Ah would run." There was a small silence as Lady Hawk looked out over the club.

"Yes." She didn't even glance back at Faye.

"And ya givin' meh a way ta get away from mah problems. That ain't what ya taught us Furies-"

"I know that! It pains me to see you leave but perhaps it is for the best."

"What do ya mean?!"

"Ma'at . . . you are one of the most promising people I have ever known . . ."

"But?"

"But you are lost. Yes, Furies do no give up but you are not a Fury. You are a child. A child who received all your knowledge of the Furies and our ways by one of the bravest acts I have ever seen. But you did not choose. You can not choose to become a Fury after only a few weeks. It takes years. And you were striped of your choice. It is not fair of me to let you stay that way. You are too much of a risk. To yourself and others."

"What are ya saying?"

"You can never be a Fury." Faye looked down in shock. "Do you know how we found Michelle?"

"No."

"Michelle we found her after an act of violence took her parents. After it took her friends and all her family. I took her in. That was three years ago. Both you and Michelle could become the most powerful mutants that had ever walked the Earth. But . . . you can not be Furies. It pains be to say this. You are both like the children I never had. That is why I should not, MUST not let you stay. You are not Furies. You . . . you can not come back to Chicago. When you finish your two weeks in the country then you will**_ all _**go to Bayville. They can provide better guidance than I. There they will be able to train you better." Faye picked up the envelope.

"Ah guess this is goodbye." Faye walked over to the wall.

"Oh, and Faye," Faye looked at Lady Hawk, who had not yet looked back at her. "If you come back, you will die." Faye looked at the ground fighting back tears.

"Ah understand. Say goodbye ta the others for meh." With that Faye phased through the wall using Shadowcat's powers.

~~~End Flashback~~~

_'Ah still can't believe that Hawk said that.'_ Faye had made her way slowly though the airport. She made a quick stop at the bathrooms to change back to her gothic make up. Finally she had come to her gate. With a soft thud she fell into her seat waiting for the others to show up. She rested a black backpack next to her feet that she had decided to be her carry on. _'This place is mah home! . . . No,it was Blade's home . . .' _She sat in silence waiting for the plane to start loading. She didn't think, she didn't act, she just waited. That was all Faye could do. Anything else would make her turn back. So she sat there. She didn't see her friends scattered about the area. Waiting and watching. Faye had told them in the car what Lady Hawk had said. Michelle took that pretty hard. But the other two had comforted her. Now, they could not talk to each other until the were at their seats. Soon enough they were boarding the plane and taking their seats. Faye was sitting behind the other three. There were only a hand full of other people on the plane. In no time at all she fell asleep to the quiet conversation her friends were having.

  
  


Lady Hawk watched the girl Shadowcat wake. Shadowcat looked around.

"What, like, happened?" Lady Hawk smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll get you something to drink." Shadowcat nodded as Lady Hawk walked off. In a matter of minutes Lady Hawk returned. She had with her a small glass of lemonade. Kitty took the lemonade.

"Like, where is Rogue?" Lady Hawk sighed as she sat down opposite of her.

"Ma'at, or 'Rogue', left. She needs to clear her thoughts. In two weeks she shall return directly to Bayville. Along with her other friends that went with her. Three. The other Furies and I shall return with you to talk to Professor Xavier. If you wouldn't mind, I have set up hotel reservations for you and your friends, tomorrow we shall leave." Lady Hawk took out a piece of paper. "Give this to Storm. I sense that she is the only adult with you." Kitty stared at her dumbfound until she realized what she said. Sabertooth and Wolverine were defiantly not adults around each other. She remembered on the ride that Storm made them sit on opposite sides of the plane. Kitty giggled at the comment.

"You can, like, say that again!"

"Yes, well, I you all shall be able to get around without guidance so my Furies and I shall leave now." Lady Hawk started to get up to leave.

"Umm . . . how do you, like, you know?"

"No I don't."

"Well, the owner doesn't mind?" Lady Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"Mind what?"

"All this?" Kitty motioned to the club.

"Ohhhh," Lady Hawk sat down again. "The fact that we are using some of the VIP rooms? Well, I am the owner. I own many things here in the city. I own a few buildings and companies. I also have connections with plenty of people. I often use them to help mutants." 

"Oh."

"Tell me something, do you think 'Rogue' was in love ever?"

"No, I really don't so. Why?" Lady Hawk looked away for a second.

"Because . . . I think she is in love." Kitty's gossip alarm went through the roof.

"Really?! You have to tell me who you, like, think it is!" Lady Hawk chuckled at Kitty's response.

"That boy with you. Gambit."

"Why do you, like, think that?"

"He was all she could remember of her past." Kitty got a dreamy look on her face.

"That's so romantic . . ." Lady Hawk smiled and got up.

"Goodnight." She got little response. Lady Hawk walked down the stairs. She made a quick detour to the bar. Wolverine looked up at her. "Hello Logan. I hope you are enjoying Hell Star." All Lady Hawk got in response to that was a grunt. Frank turned around and put down a glass of some kind of teal liquid. "Oh, before I forget, Kitty has woken up. Perhaps you would like to find the other members of your group."

"Oh, that chap, uh . . . oh yeah, Gambit, he won't be with you for another 30 minutes. No worry." Wolverine shrugged of Frank's words and left. Lady Hawk watched his retreating figure.

"What shall happen to her?"

"Best to talk about that kind of stuff later. You want me to stop by tomorrow before you leave?"

"Yes. Stop by whatever time." With a brief smile Lady Hawk drank the teal liquid. "Frank, I swear to God that one day I will find out what is it I just drank." Frank gave a small smirk.

"We'll see, we'll see." Lady Hawk turned and left.

  
  


Angelic Demon put down her daggers. She had been throwing daggers at a wooden circle practicing her aim. _'Still can't believe that Lady Hawk made us tell 'bout our powers. Too damn trustful for her own good.'_ Angelic Demon left for the door. Lady Hawk had activated her comm link which meant she wanted Smokescreen and her to go out on rounds. Or at least met with her. In no time Angelic Demon was out of the club. Smokescreen was by she side in a few more minutes.

"Lady Hawk, what is it?"

**Smokescreen, go to the docks. I need you to make sure someone is alright over there. Angelic Demon, come back here.** Smokescreen sighed and changed into smoke. Angelic Demon sprouted wings and flew off.

  
  



	7. The Past Mysteries Start to Unfold

  
  


The Past Mysteries Start to Unfold

  
  


A cloud of smoke gathered at the docks. Smokescreen appeared and saw Gambit. She walked over and squatted down. Smokescreen held out her hand a lavender gas floated forward. In a few minutes Gambit sat up.

"What happened?" Smokescreen smiled.

"That's what I would like to know. But . . . I think you would find it best to talk to Lady Hawk." 

  
  


Faye was floating in the darkness. She looked around. Nothing. The only thing she could see was herself. Then, slowly, very slowly, a room started to appear. In the room were two women. One woman was from a dream Faye could remember that she had right before she came to Chicago. The other work a cloak. They were facing each other. Faye could only see the left side of them. Or right, whoever's side you were talking about. There was a small stone table between them. Anything above their shoulders were cloaked in shadows. 

"Are you sure about this? I will go in your place. You are my mistress. I am to protect you. That is my job until you marry. Then it will be your husbands job. Do you not want to fulfill you life?" It was the cloaked woman.

"He is gone. I can never care for another. Besides, I must make sure my_ father _never sees the light of day again. And if he does than I shall kill him." Her voice seemed so familiar. It was crystal clear and soft with a great sadness in it.

"Why do you still call him that? After all he's done to you?"

"It reminds me of all that he has done. Besides . . . he gave me life again." 

"To use you **again**." The cloaked woman nearly shouted.

"Enough. Let us continue." The cloaked woman sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The cloaked woman took out a brown leather bag. She pulled out a small music box. Round with four little legs and was gold. It had plates of silver on it that had etches in it. The etches were of dragons. And there were a few fairies on the silver too. The other one took something off her belt. Faye hadn't been able to get a good look at it. It was a silver disk that was thick and heavy with large ancient writings around the edge. There was a sphere ruby stone in the middle that was embedded into it. She turned the music box over and placed the disk into the bottom. There were a few clicks as she turned the disk. The top popped open. The tune was something similar to a waltz. The woman in black poured a silver powered into along with something else. Faye couldn't see what it was. Nor could she see what or where a clank sound came from. The woman in black closed the music box and pulled away the disk. 

"I will miss you . . ."

"Do not worry mistress. You will see me again . . ." The rest of the sentence faded off as Faye awoke.

  
  


Faye looked at Dixie who had shook her.

"Faye, we're about to land." Faye nodded and buckled her seat belt. 

  
  


Lady Hawk looked at the door that led to the outside balcony at her skyscraper building. Smokescreen had just walked through it with Gambit.

"Mr. Lebeau, please sit." She motioned to a chair across the table from her. Smokescreen smiled and left. Gambit sat down. "So, how was your time with Faye, no Rogue?"

"Don' think day is any of your business."

"Perhaps not. After all, she is no longer a Fury."

"Why not?"

"Tell me your business and I'll tell you mine." Lady Hawk sat in wait.

"It was . . . just 'bout perfect." Lady Hawk raised an eyebrow at this.

"Just about?"

"Would have been better if Remy could touch chère but . . ."

"I understand. Tell me, do you always talk about yourself in third person?"

"Been trying ta break de habit. Usually I only do dat when I get a really strong emotion. But not all de time." Lady Hawk nodded.

"Well, Mr. Lebeau, as you know, I believe a great deal in trusting someone and being trusted. I am Alana Heart."

"Alright, Ms. Heart-"

"Please, Alana."

"Den you don' have ta call me Mr. Lebeau."

"Deal."

"Den why isn't chère part of de Furies?"

"Because, Remy, she has to do more with her life than being a Fury."

"Dat all?"

"All that I can tell you. Would you like Smokescreen to take you to the hotel were your friends are?"

  
  


Frank walked into the Furies headquaters. He saw Lady Hawk sitting at a table. She was looking at her cup of green tea.

"Mr. Lebeau was here. He wanted to know why Faye was no longer a Fury. You probably know what I told him. You probably know what I'll tell the others. And then what I'll tell Xavier and Magneto. And you know if I did the right thing. Can you tell me if I did?" She looked up at him. "No you can't. Because I already know the answer. From what I was told. I know. I messed with the grand scheme of things. I did the opposite of what I was to do. I know what she wanted me to do all those years ago but . . . I don't know if she meant for things to end up the way they did. She ended up having history repeat itself. I didn't realize that when we made that contract . . . that it would end up this way. But . . . I know she would have wanted me to kill the vessel. I couldn't though. The vessel . . . you know she lost herself after him. Became like the one person she hated most. The one who caused it all. She never once thought of the vessel as a person. I guess I lost the ability to after awhile. After I realized the truth. That we had been tricked. I guess not even I could call the vessel a person. Because it would hurt too much. Frank I don't know what to do!" Frank sat next to Lady Hawk.

"Alana, do you think that the vessel should die."

"I don't know. She was suppose to came and destroy the last one or him. Which came she could do first. She had everything set up. But she became the last. The last in his twisted plot. There was so much that happened, so much that didn't happen. Or will. I didn't want it to go this far. I even did somethings that I shouldn't have. Giving the vessel parts of her awakening. I was trying to give alittle happiness to the vessel but it blew up. Happiness . . . . that word sounds so strange to me. Maybe I would have been happy if I had destroyed the vessel. Maybe the contract would have been broken."

"No, it wouldn't have. And you would gone on. Just like you have since that day. Regretting your failure in duty. And you wouldn't have a day's rest ever again." Alana smiled faintly at that.

"I'm just so tired. Tired of all this. There are too many things to worry about. And too little to worry about." Frank put his hand on Alana's shoulder.

"Alana, don't worry. Be as happy as you can be. Go wild! Do something! Anything! You worn yourself thin." Alana sighed and took a sip of tea.

"Frank . . ."

"What?"

"Do you think it can happen too many times?"

"Alana, what do you mean?"

"What if, one time, the contract breaks and I'm free?"

"Only two people can do that."

"And honest to god those are two people that I never want to see again. I may love her like a sister but I can't see her. It would do too much damage to all that she worked for."

"Do you think that you will see them again?"

"I will only know after they break the contract."

"Why would they break it Alana?"

"Because . . . she would break it because I messed up her plans. She acted on emotions, not logic. He would break it because . . . well . . . I kept the final one from him." The two sat in silence for a bit. Finally Frank got up to leave. "Do you think . . . that I will see her. The vessel or her."

"I can not answer that." Alana stood up suddenly knocking over the chair.

"Why the hell not?!"

"I am bound not to speak of this with you as you are bound not to tell the others about it."

"That was before!"

"Before what?!"

"Before everything! Before I found out we were used!"

"It does not matter! Do you not see Alana! This is not up to us! It was never was! There are only two people that can change things! And you said yourself that you did not want to see them again!"

"This are different!"

"Was the only reason you asked me here was to try to get me to break my oath! My contract!"

"Damn it Frank! I have a right to!"

"You have not right!"

"That is were you are wrong!"  
  
"How?!"

"I have lived since the contract! You were born long after it! You belong with this time! I do not! My right to this is more than you can imagine! My right to peace! My right to rest! My right to love! To hate! My right to everything! That is my right! That is why it is my right to break the contracts we have! Because I have more than earned it!"

"Then why did you do it!"

"I can not let the vessel live out the curse that was set upon it!"

"What do you mean curse?! The vessel has had a wonderful life! She provided for everything the vessel would need!"

"No she didn't! The vessel has evolved! The vessel . . . the vessel is no longer a vessel . . ."

  
  


Remy found his way to the room Smokescreen had told him was his. He walked into the room and flopped onto it. Right when Remy was about to fall asleep he heard a 'bamf' and smelled sulfur.

"Elf, Remy too tired to talk. Whatever it is can wait till de mornin'."

"Yeah, vell, 'bout zat. We gonna be taking ze Furies with us. Storm had a note on her bed when she got here. Told her zat zere vas no need to worry about ze city not having ze Furies. Lady Hawk has some zat will fill in."

"Dat all you wanted to tell me? Could of waited." Remy didn't bother to look up. He was too tired.

"No. Rogue vill von't be with us for a few weeks." Remy shot up.

"What? Why not?"

"Keety said zat Lady Hawk told her zat she vas going to sort things out." Remy thought over these words. Kurt smiled and ported away. Remy pulled himself up and changed to some p.j. Pants and a night shirt.

  
  


Kurt appeared next to Kitty.

"Well, how did her, like, react?" Kurt smiled.

"He vas concerned and zanted to know vhy." Kitty got a dream look on her face because of that. Kurt waved his hand in front of her. "Keety? Keety. Keety!" Snapped out of her day dream.

"Huh?"

"Vhy did you vant to know?" Kitty giggled and motioned for Kurt to move closer.

"Gambit and Rogue totally have the, like, hots for each other. Lady Hawk said that Gambit was the only thing Rogue, like, remembered!I just had to check on Gambit. Wanted to make sure." This time Kurt's brother mode went on full alert.

"Vhat? Zat guy and my zister! No vay!" Kitty frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because . . . he . . . and her . . . she . . . she's my zister!"

"So?"

"So?! So he shouldn't go near her! Zat's it! Vhen Rogue gets back I von't let him go near her!" Kitty glared.

"Come on! Rogue is totally a big girl! It's not like they can try anything! Are you, like, forgetting her powers!"

"No. It's just zat-"

"Oh my god, I just realized that maybe Lady Hawk will be there when Rogue comes back! Then we could set those two up on a date and Lady hawk can follow and cancel out her powers!"

"Vhat? No vay!" Kitty, however, did not pay any attention to Kurt. She began planning on how to get those two together.

  
  


Lady Hawk wiped away her dried tears. Frank had left after their screaming time together. Alana was tired so she walked to her room. After she closed her door Alana reached under her bed and pulled out a key. She walked over to her dresser and pulled the drawer out. She reached in and pushed above the drawer. After that she closed it and stuck the key into the small key hole on the drawer. There was a clicking sound and she once more opened the drawer. A small box had fallen into her clothes in the drawer. Alana picked up the box and set on her night stand. She pushed down the lid and pressed some symbols on the lid. It opened to reveal an old beaten brown leather bag. She pulled the string on it and dumped the contents of the bag onto the stand. It was a small music box. Round with four little legs and was gold. It had plates of silver on it that had etches in it. The etches were of dragons. And there were a few fairies on the silver too.

"Dear god, what shall I do? What shall I do?"  
  
  



	8. Cabin of Thought

Yeah, it might get confusing but that will all make sense soon!

  
  


Cabin of Thought

  
  


**Comm**

Telepath

~Faye talking to Artemis~

_~Artemis talking to Faye~_

  
  


Faye stood outside a small cabin on its porch. She got there this morning and was up before everyone else. _'Remy Lebeau . . .'_ Faye shook her head and looked out to the woods. There was a small road that went through the woods and turned so Faye couldn't see what was at the end of the road. _'What is it about him that makes meh feel so . . . so . . . Ah don't know . . .' _Faye had a hard time sleeping that night after she came to the cabin. All she could do was think about Gambit. She had been so cold during the night.

~_You do know why you were cold?~_

~Huh? What do ya mean?~

_~You wanted to be warmed up by a certain Cajun thief in that cold little bed of yours!~_

~Artemis!!!! Honest ta gawd ya have no-~

~_Faye! It is the truth!~_

~What?~

_~It is the truth! Do really, really, really, really like him!~_ Faye tolled he eyes and walked back inside the cabin. J.J and Dixie were up.

"Hey, we were wondering about why you were later than you thought you would be." Dixie had a twinkle in her eye.

"Traffic."

"Yeah, well, traffic shouldn't be a problem for you Faye."

"Ah just didn't want ta lose the car." Michelle smirked.

"You know as well as I do that Lady hawk can get other cars in the blink of a second."

"So?"

"So you didn't need to worry about that."

"Well, why do ya care so much 'bout this?"

"Cause, we wanted to know if anything happened. _Anything._"

"Well, er . . . Ah . . . ya see . . ." J.J smiled at Faye's delayed reaction.

"Don't make me use my powers for Dixie. You know she would make me." Faye sighed in defeat. J.J's powers allowed him to take someone who might not a telepath and put them in someone else's mind as though they were a telepath themselves. Dixie could boost someone's powers. 

"Fine, Ah was at tha docks, and because yal can't be innocent lookin' for one minute that guy Gambit showed up." Dixie squealed along with Michelle.

"I knew it!" Faye raised an eyebrow at Michelle.

"Knew what?"

That the two of you would be a great couple! We can set you up when we get to the mansion!" Michelle yelled.

"I know! This will be so great!" Dixie got a far off look on her face. J.J sighed as Michelle got that look too.

"You know that one of these days they are going to try and marry you off . . ." Faye nodded in defeat.

"Yeah, Ah know. Sad isn't it." J.J smiled at her.

"But, I met the guy and I hope it is him."

"WHAT?! Why do ya think that?"

"No reason, no reason."

  
  


Smokescreen looked out the window of the X-jet. Kitty was sitting next to her. The girl looked at Smokescreen.

"Uh . . . Ms. Smokescreen . . ."

"You may call me Crystal."

"OK, Crystal, how has Rogue, like, being doing with the Furies." Crystal smiled at her.

"She has a promising future." 

"That's good to, like, here." Crystal saw her sad face.

"Don't worry. I am sure that she will return to the X-Men." The two cared on a light conversation as Lady Hawk sat on the other side of the plane near the front. She had brought the music box. It was in her bag resting on her lap. She was deep in thought. _'I hope that the vessel will be happy. Even with the curse that she put on it.'_

  
  


In no time they arrived at the mansion. The Professor and Magneto were waiting with some other X-Men. Storm walked up to the professor.

"Storm, did you find the key?"

"Yes, but we were not able to bring it here right now. In two weeks time it should be here." 

"Why so long?" Scott asked. Storm had a hard time not smiling and telling them what had happened right then and there.

"It would be best if we make sure our guests are comfortable and then have everyone meet in the war room so we can tell you all at once." At this Jean rose an eyebrow.

"Guests?" Storm motioned towards the X-jet. Lady Hawk and her Furies walked out of it. Angelic Demon walked out wearing her light brown almost backless buttoned up skin tight shirt, dark brown pants and boots and a red sweat band that didn't help with keeping some hair out of her eyes. It was her battle outfit. Smokescreen wore her battle outfit. She wore black leather pants, a dark, dark violet semi-low V collar sleeveless shirt. She wore long gloves that went up to a few inches below her shoulder and the hands were cut off. The gloves were pulled down a bit and covered alittle of her hands. There were some leather straps too. On diagonal from her left shoulder that went under her right arm and a strap that came from under her arm, behind her neck and then under her other arm. She had her hair pulled up into a braid that didn't hold back some bits of hair. Lady Hawk wore black pants, boots, brown shirt with almost no sleeves that had a cut going down a bit and a black shirt under it. She was the first one out of the X-jet.

"I am Lady Hawk. This is Angelic Demon and Smokescreen." She motioned to each of them. Magneto looked at Lady Hawk hard.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help prepare."

"You would actually go against a code you lived by for so many years."

"That is not what I am here to help with Magneto. Storm will tell you why when everyone has gathered." With that she motioned to the Furies and they left. Pyro turned to Magneto.

"You know the Sheila?"

"Awhile ago. I tried to recruit her but she refused."

  
  


Jamie walked into the war room. Storm said everyone needed to be there. There were three strange women there. He was the last one there.

"Now that everyone is here, we can tell you about Chicago." Storm began. You could tell she was trying to stay calm. "As you know, we went for the key. But we also found someone that will lift everyone's sprit around here."

"Who?" Jean asked. Lady Hawk now spoke.

"As a Fury, she is called Ma'at."

"Fury?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we are like the X-men in a way. We work in Chicago. I am the leader of the Furies." There was a small oh sound from the students. "Ma'at is the newest Fury that we have recruited. Her name that she goes is Faye."

"What does she have to do with lifting our spirits?" It was Amara that spoke now.

Well, she doesn't remember her name. We decided to choose that because she could not remember her past."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Tabitha questioned.

"It is because of the visit we were paid by your teams she learned her name. It is Rogue. I believe you know her." There was a dead silence from everyone. Every the mater of magnetism himself was shocked.

"R-rogue?! SHE'S ALIVE?!!!" Jamie couldn't smile any bigger. "OUR ROGUE?!" Smokescreen walked over to him and squatted to be eye to eye with the boy.

"Yes, and she has been doing well." Jamie was holding back tears of joy.

"When will she be here?!" Smokescreen smiled warmly at his question.

"In two weeks." Jamie looked alittle worried about her response.

"Why two weeks? Does she not like us any more?" Smokescreen gave off a light laughed to this. To Jamie it was like chimes in the wind.

"No, no, no, no, no. You see dear child, she has not yet had the chance to recover her own memories." She smiled at his confused look. " You see, the only reason why she knows somewhat of her past is the fact that she absorbed them from you teammate Shadowcat. So she went off with another Fury, 5th Element, and some of the friends she made in Chicago, to clear her thoughts. They will all be coming here in two weeks." Jamie nodded. Him smiled to her and gave her a quick hug before he ran off to plan for Rogue. The two were really good friends. He was one of the few people that never flinched if she touched him. Most of the time it was she who flinched. But that was usually because he would run up to her and give her a hug. She was one of the few people she had let in. Smokescreen stood up. "It must be nice to have such youthful innocence here." Angelic Demon raised her eyebrow and snorted.

"Nice?" Smokescreen shook her head and sighed.

"I meant for those who **_like_** children."

"Not my fault they're noise and annoying." Smokescreen rolled her eyes at this.

"Angelic Demon, can you ever be sure that you are angelic?" Angelic Demon smirked.

"It is my appearance then attitude that my name goes by." Lady Hawk glanced at the two.

"Before we get too far off, it would be best if we tell them why we came." The two nodded. "Now, we came here to help you prepare." Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you interfere with things such as this."

"Since now, Magneto." Lady Hawk spoke with a glare at Magneto.


	9. Stolen Away

  
  


  
  


Curse of Life

  
  


Stolen Away

  
  


_**vision**_

=Intercom in danger room=

**Comm**

Telepath

~Faye talking to Artemis~

_~Artemis talking to Faye~_

  
  


Lady Hawk watched the danger room session going on at the moment. Magneto, Xavier, Wolverine, Sabertooth, Storm, Angle, Beast, and she were in the control tower watching the battle that was going on. They had wired a T.V in the rec. room to show what went on in the danger room so the Acolytes and the X-men would be able to see what was going on. The control tower was too small for everyone to fit in there. Angelic Demon and Smokescreen would be fighting today. They had been there for a few days and Lady Hawk had now decided it was time for them to show the others their powers. Lady Hawk had told them, however, that she herself would not be showing her powers. Angelic Demon was on a crate at the moment. Her opponent was was in the shadows somewhere. Angelic Demon was tensed. Every muscle in her body was ready to act at the smallest sound. This was what she lived for. In all the Furies she was the one that enjoyed battle the most. Artemis, although, always gave her a run for her money. But she wasn't there. Angelic Demon was going to do what she always did when things like this were done. Just play with her opponent long enough then go for the kill. Her heart had slowed. Angelic Demon had perfected this over her time. Unlike others, she did not show her excitement during battle. It would give her away where ever she was. It would give away when she attacked. She already had a few scares that would draw attention, she didn't need more. So she had changed. Her small healing factor could only handle her wings. And maybe some cuts and bruises. Nothing more, nothing less. Her muscles knotted then went back to normal continuously. It was a ritual that she had developed to help her move at full speed at the second she had the chance for a kill. That was what she did. She knew she was a cold blooded killer sometimes. But as she often said to those who had questioned her over time, it was part of her. She embraced it. She was not here to play nice. Get the job done as perfect as she could. And often that meant death for someone. Then, all at once she was for the crate and baring her teeth as she threw her clenched fist towards a shadow. There was a sickening crack and a robot fell forward. Lady hawk gave a sideways glance at the others in the control room.

"Raise the level or else this will be a waste." It was not a command. It was a statement. Wolverine glance at Xavier who nodded. He raise the level by two. "No, higher. Raise the level by five."

"There's no way that-" Lady Hawk cut Hank off.

"She will be fine." Wolverine sighed and raised it. Angelic Demon glanced around her as the scene changed. It was raining hard and she was in an ally. Angelic Demon smirked as she closed her eyes. She tuned in all her senses to her surroundings. This was going to be fun. And she needed to have some more fun. Angelic Demon heard every drop of water. Her eyes snapped open and she moved to the side. A fist almost brushed her check. Angelic Demon began to fight. She blocked, it blocked, she punched, it punched. The dance continued for a few more minutes. She twisted and turned as much as she needed. No more, no less. However, a voice crackled out into the room.

=Angelic Demon, quit goofing off. At the rate your going, and the intensity your at, they'll think that a common mugger could take you.= Angelic Demon shot a glare up at the control tower. She then threw herself into the fight. It became a one sided fight at the moment. The robot was getting beaten, and bad. She would dodge an attack and move in closer. She then would give a strong punch hat would knock it back a foot or two. And it would not stumble. It would slide back. Lady Hawk reached over and raise the level as Angelic Demon fought. Angelic Demon notice that the robot was now on her level. 

" 'Bout time! Felt like you guys were treating me like a grandma!" As a response she felt the intensity of the robot rise. With a slight smirk she barely avoided the robot. The real fight began. The speed that they were going at seemed as simple as put your heart into the speed. There were stiff sounds of Angelic Demon's clothes rubbing together as she threw a punch that brushed against her side. Neither seemed to hit each other. What would happen was the wall would get hit and there would be a some cracks. But, in a moment of weakness, to Angelic Demon that is, the robot seemed to pause. There was a small ripping sound and out of her back came two leather, tattered gargoyle wings. Her eyes glowed red. With a few beats of her wings she lifted off the ground and out of the robot's reach. Angelic Demon reached down and grabbed its arm. She pulled it off the ground and swung it around a few times. With that she let go of it and it hit a wall leaving a dent. The creature known as Angelic Demon plowed into the robot with all her force. Suddenly, she was in the danger room once more.

=That will be all Angelic Demon.= Angelic Demon threw a smug look up at the control tower and her wings went into her back once more. With that she walked out of the danger room.

  
  


Lady Hawk turned to the others.

"It would be best not to have Smokescreen fight at the moment. Angelic Demon did a number on the room and Smokescreen wouldn't have any trouble with taking down a robot with acidic gas."

  
  


Faye sat on top of the cabin. She was looking out at the stars and moon. It was a full moon that night. In alittle more than a week she would get to see him again. She had pulled her legs up to her and now rested her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. _'What is goin' on with meh? Ah loose mah memory, Ah good friend, everything. Ah loose everythin' and everyon' Ah know.' _Two tears were colored silver by the moonlight. 

"It ain't fair. Why meh? How come everythin' has ta happen ta meh?"

  
  


Michelle sighed as she stepped away from the open window.

"Oh, Faye,"

  
  


Lady Hawk sat in the guest room that was hers as for long as she stayed there. She was sitting on the bed with the music box in her lap. Her eyes were glazed as she was lost deep in thought. She was brought out of it by hearing Storm shot dinner. After that there was a stampede that could be heard outside her door. Lady Hawk reluctantly put the music box away. With a final glance towards it she left.

  
  


Frank put up a glass the cabinet. He was in his apartment. As Frank began to reach for another a wave of dizziness hit him hard. He caught himself and held onto the counter for support. Another wave hit him twice as hard. Frank fell to the floor knocking over some glasses. He struggled to stand but once more he was hit with a wave of dizziness. This time he lost his sight. He felt himself fall back onto the floor. 

_**Mesmero held a music box and the silver disk that Ma'at wore on her belt. The X-men and Acolytes were scattered about. Lady Hawk was bleeding on her upper arm as she cradled it. Smokescreen held her wrist to try to kept the pain from the burn she had from increasing. She had a few cuts on her check and forehead. Angelic Demon was limping over to help Lady Hawk. 5th Element had been knocked out. Dixie and Shadowcat were under the control of Mesmero. The others were grouping back together. Except, for Rogue. She was being help up by vines. She was sporting an injury on her side. Her head was down as she fought to stay awake. Mesmero held up the music box and the disk. Slowly he put the disk on the bottom of the music box and turned it. There was a clicking noise. The top popped open. Ashes flew from the box and swirled around. The then seemed to stop and then flew towards Rogue. She heard some shouting and looked up right when she was hit by the ashes. They swirled around her then somehow she was forced to breath in all the ashes. Lady Hawk stood up and cried out something. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head. She took a few steps but was held back by Angelic Demon who shook her head no. Angelic Demon herself was crying. Suddenly, out of no where, flames erupt from the vines.**_

_**Artemis sat screaming up in the medical room of the Furies hideout. She knocked over some machines. She fell to the floor screaming. Tears covered her face from the pain. Artemis thrashed violently on the floor. She reached up and grabbed her head in pain. Lady Hawk ran into the room with the X-men and Acolytes. They looked like they had just gotten there. Nightcrawler looked exhausted and so did Dixie. The two looked like they was barely staying awake. Artemis herself was screaming something as she thrashed violently on the ground.**_

"**_Rogue?! Rouge! God no, Rogue! Stay away from Rogue! Dear God! Stay away from her! Leave her alone! For the Love of God let her go! Rogue?! What have you done to her?! ROGUE!!!! Give her back! Give her back!" She continued screaming that for a few more minutes when she passed out. Lady Hawk looked up at the others and sighed in defeat._**

"**_Very well, after I clean out her system I shall tell you. But I will need help. Her system would have been back to normal in a few days. We have to hurry before the gas affects Artemis too much."_**

Frank stood finally without dizziness. He made his way to the phone and dialed a number.

  
  


Faye sat up in her bed. She had just come in and she could have sworn she heard someone outside. Faye stepped into her slippers. She heard a yawn from the inside of her head.

_~Faye? What is goin' on? I'm trying to sleep and suddenly you're haling up out of bed?~_

~Someone is out there . . . I'll talk to ya later.~

_~Oh . . . alright . . . ~_ Faye walked out of the cabin, careful not to wake the others. Faye was someone walk around the corner. The only thing she really saw was a bit of glowing white clothe going around the corner. She flattened herself against the wall as she moved to the corner. She peered around it and saw someone glowing white walking through the forest. Her eyes then seemed to glaze over and she walked through the forest after the person who glowed white. She just walked the same path that person walked. Stepped were they stepped. This continued until Faye came to a clearing in the forest. The trees towered over her as she came back to the world.

"W-what?" She held her head in pain. Faye her a small twig snap causing her to look up and see someone in the middle of the clearing. It was the person that lead her here. She couldn't make out any of the person. "Who are ya?!"

  
  


Lady Hawk walked back into her room. She looked at where she put the music box. It wasn't there. Lady hawk nearly trashed her room looking for it. The music box was nowhere to be found. Lady Hawk ran out of her room and down the stairs to the dinning room where she left the others. Smokescreen was walking out of that room when Lady Hawk nearly ran into her.

"Lady Hawk, there you are. Your cell phone went off. I was going to bring it to you."

"What? Oh, take a message, I need to do something right now." Lady Hawk was trying to caught her breathe as she told Smokescreen this.

"But, it's Frank. He said that is of the utmost importance."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"I know, but Frank said it had to do with some contracts coming to close." Lady Hawk froze. She had been in the door way to the dinning room and the others had just looked up at her. Lady Hawk was several shades paler.

"A-are you sure he said contract?" Smokescreen nodded confused. Lady Hawk reached out and took the phone. "H-hello?" After a few minutes of listening her eyes widened. She dropped the cell phone.

  
  


Michelle dragged herself out of bed and over to the fridge. She looked around in there for a minutes and gave up. She stretched and yawned.

"Hey, Faye! I'm going up the road and getting something from Jane and Harry!" Jane and Harry were the ones who owned the cabin. "Ya want anything?!" There was silence. Michelle walked over to her door and banged on it a couple times. "Hey! Ya in there Faye? Ma'at? Rogue? O.K! I'm coming in now whether or not your dressed!" Michelle opened the door and looked in. Her there was no sign of her and the bed was unmade. Michelle knew that Faye liked to keep a clean room. That way if she was tried after she came in from rounds or it was late and the light was out she wouldn't have to worry about breaking her neck on the way to her bed. "That's odd . . ." Michelle walked out of the room. She saw J.J coming out of his room. "J.J, have ya seen Faye this morning?" J.J looked at her and shook his head.

"Hope, sorry. Why?" Michelle sighed as Dixie came down from the loft.

"Well, her bed is unmade and I can't find her." Dixie scratched her head as she yawned.

"So?" Dixie sniffed. 

"So, I'm worried."

"This is Faye. This is the girl that had us on the window cleaners little platform they use to clean tall buildings with 60 stories high just to tell J.J that him that the teacher knew that he was daydreaming for the past few days and had decided that if he caught him today then he would humiliate him to no end. And to top it off, it got uneven at one point so we were swinging around in the sky like there was no tomorrow while trying to stay on." Dixie snorted. Michelle smirked.

"As I recall, it was all of our ideas." J.J sat down.

"Man, do I need some guy friends."

"Yeah, well, all joking aside, I'm contracting Faye on her comm." Michelle went over to her room and came out with a communicator. 

"Faye?" She waited a few minutes. Nothing. "Ma'at?" There was still nothing. Michelle started to panic. She ran outside the cabin. "FAYE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" There was no answer. She tried the communicator again. "Faye?"

**Faye?** Michelle looked over to the edge of the forest that surrounded the cabin. She ran over there and went through the bushes. She pulled out Faye's communicator.

"Dear God . . ."


	10. History of the End of the World

  
  


  
  


End of the World History

  
  


Hank nearly jumped in joy. After weeks of searching he found something about Apocalypse. True, it was not much, and was in some many riddles it was difficult to tell what it was talking about about it was _something_. He walked out of the library and saw Lady Hawk drop her cell phone. She looked in her pocket when she heard something beeping. Hank walked over there in time to see her pull out some sort of communicator. 

**Lady Hawk?**

"Michelle?"

**Thank God you're there! Faye has gone missing! She isn't anywhere to be found. J.J tried to talk to her in her mind but he couldn't do anything! We even went as far as to get some dogs to try to find her and they couldn't! She doesn't have her communicator either!**

"Michelle, calm down. Look, we'll come pick you up. Alright."

**Fine, but hurry!** Lady Hawk looked up at the others.

"Professor Xavier. Would it be alright if we go pick up the children?" Xavier nodded.

  
  


Dixie sighed as she watched Michelle pace around the cabin. They had all packed. Although, J.J's parents said no to the whole idea of him going to this place for the 'gifted'. Her parents had agreed. So J.J would be staying here until the week was up then he would go back to Chicago. Dixie looked out the window. Soon she would be taken to the institute and there she wouldn't have to worry about the people there looking down on her because she was a mutant. Sure the school might as others but as long as there were a few people there she'd be fine. Dixie smiled as she thought back to a time when they were still getting to know Faye, no, Rogue. They were at the bar and J.J accidentally bumped into her. Skin to skin contact. Well, later they found out she was a new Fury. Dixie slid her feet into her tennis shoes. She straightened out her blue dress and walked out the door but not before throwing a comment about going on a walk over shoulder. She started through the forest on a path she had seen a few days ago. She pulled up her dress a bit when she had to step over a bush. She let it go and it fell back to its full length but it wasn't that long in all reality. It only went alittle below her knees. Dixie stopped and leaned against the trunk of a tree. She liked being in the forest. Well, alone. She only liked being alone when she wanted to think. Dixie slid down to the ground.

"In the moonlight I felt your heart   
Quiver like a bowstring's pulse   
In the moon's pure light, you looked at me   
Nobody knows your heart 

When the sun is gone I see you   
Beautiful and haunting, but cold   
Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet   
Nobody knows your heart 

All of your sorrow, grief and pain   
Locked away in the forest of the night   
Your secret heart belongs to the world   
Of the things that sigh in the dark   
Oh the things that cry in the dark" 

Dixie sighed and laid her head down on her knees. She always sang to clear her head. But only alone. Dixie stood up when she heard J.J tell her that they X-men were there. She slowly made her way there. As neared the cabin and saw the X-jet. From what she could guess, they were inside. Dixie took a deep breath. _'Atleast I already met two.'_ Dixie nervously tugged on a ribbon, that matched her blue eyes, that held her rusted colored hair in a ponytail. Dixie pushed the door open. In the room sat Lady Hawk, Angelic Demon, Colossus, Xavier, Magneto, Iceman, and Scott. She gave a small smile to them.

"Hello." They all looked back to Michelle after some gave her a warm smile. Dixie start down in a chair and listened to Michelle finish her story. Lady Hawk sighed.

"Well, it is best if we get you back to the institute." Lady Hawk stated as she stood. "You do not mind do you Professor?"

"No, not at all. The two girl will be staying with us after all." 

  
  


Dixie stared out the window as they flew to New York. The ride was pretty quiet. She hadn't tried to carry a conversation with anyone. Dixie glanced around quickly. Michelle had finally stopped pacing and sat down. The others were trying to get to know Michelle. Dixie had been polite when they had asked her things but didn't go farther into anything than yes or no. Not if she could help it. She wanted to think. Dixie soon faded into a deep sleep as they flew towards her new home.

  
  


Dixie woke in a room. The walls were mostly bare and there was a large window on her right. Her bed was pushed up against the wall. She saw her luggage in the room. There was also a desk and a closest on her left. _'Guess this is my new room . . .'_ Dixie sighed as she sat up and left the room. She soon came to some stairs and walked down them. While she was walking down the stairs she saw the one she knew as Nightcrawler. 

"Hello. Where is everyone?" Nightcrawler smiled at her.

"Vell, they are zhe library. I vas just about to go zhere. I'll take you vith me." Nightcrawler grabbed her hand and 'ported out of there and to the library. She looked around a bit startled at first but then realized what had happened. The professor smiled at the two.

"Kurt, Dixie, now that you are here, Hank can tell us what he found." Hank stepped forward.

"I found some references to Apocalypse in a extremely old book about ancient Egypt. I had to look into myths and legends. It says," Hank opened a book and read out loud. "_3 followers. One to the mistress, the others to her. Names no one truly know. The mistress walks her path without looking back. She does not break again. One last tear. One last hope. One last try. Then, she faces five. The 3 followers take 4 riders and then, she takes the leader. The one with gift of life to her. The battle near ends. All rides on it. Carries on even after the millenniums that will pass. Though the kin has his blood, death came. But just after the keys were scattered. So wait, until rebirth, and the battle has resumed. Wait until one falls by the other's hand. Then, the last time it has been fought, the battle ends. So wait and watch because this is the battle to stop the end of the world."_ Hank closed the book. They all sat in silence trying to figure it out. Lady Hawk looked up. She seemed nervous.

"Do you know anything about these followers?" Hank nodded.

"Yes, I was able to find out something. I can't be too sure though. The one who was to the mistress name was Iris. The other two are Hellwing and Toxin." She nodded and cast a glance around the room. "The mistress, however, had no information on her." Lady Hawk nodded quietly. 

"Well then, if there isn't anything else, perhaps we should try to digest this and also try to find Rogue." The others nodded. Soon everyone had filed out of the room. Well, everyone but Professor Xavier and Dixie. Xavier smiled at her.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"How did you . . . oh, right your a telepath. You must have just read my mind. Sorry, I can be pretty stupid at times." Xavier shook his head.

"No, I respect people's privacy and I don't read their minds. But, you seemed distracted and were projecting it very loudly." Dixie looked away embarrassed. "And you aren't stupid." Dixie smiled faintly. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well . . . I guess . . . you don't mind me telling you how I fell do you?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Well, I kinda feel like there isn't any use for me. All I can do is boost someone's power." Professor Xavier sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure that is all your power is? That it is done evolving?" Dixie shook her head.

"No, never really tried to see if I could to other things."

"I see. Well, perhaps you can show me how you boost someone's powers." Dixie nodded. She held out her hand and slowly, a collection of little lights formed around it. There were hundreds of them in no time at all. The lights were like fireflies. And they never really stopped moving. The lights were all white. They glowed brightly. Then, as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. Dixie looked at the Professor.

"I usually throw it at someone . . ." He nodded.

"Well, have you ever tried to make it something else." She shook her head.

"Perhaps if you start to explore your gift more then something shall show up." Dixie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Professor Xavier." Dixie left. She started up the stairs when she was nearly plowed over by Bobby and Kurt.

"Sorry, ve are in a hurry."

"Why?" Dixie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there is a simple reason . . . uh . . . we'll tell you later." Bobby kept looking back behind him. Then there was a blood curling scream. After alittle bit of yelling there was someone shouting.

"DRAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobby paled and took off. Kurt 'ported out of there. Dixie had to jump out of the way when Scott ran down the stairs. "Sorry, did you see where they went?"

"Kurt teleported." He nodded and took off running in an effort to find the two. Dixie started to walk up the stairs again when someone grabbed her. She heard a bamf and the smell of sulfur. She was now on top of the mansion. She looked around and saw Bobby and Kurt.

"Why'd you lie to Scott?"

"I didn't lie. I just told him that Kurt teleported. He never asked if you were with him."

"Why did you tell him where I went?"

"Never asked." Bobby smiled.

"Looks like there is a new partner in crime." Dixie blinked a few times and shook her head.

"No, no way. I'm not going to let you take me down with you!"

"Aww, come on! It vill be fun!" Dixie shook her head.

"No way am I gonna go down with you guys! Michelle and Faye, er, Rogue, did that to me enough, thank you very much!" The two began to give her puppy dog eyes. "No way!"

"Come on Dixie! You don't have to do anything! You can be the lookout. And you could boost our powers from time to time."

"No way! Listen Bobby, they will be able to tell that you had a power boost! And I have never been good at lying! The second they put any pressure on me I'll crack!"

"Then, you can be the lookout from a distance! And, you don't have to lie! You can do like you did with Scott!"

"You don't have to zay anything zhat isn't true! You just don't have to give them everything!"

"Pleazzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeee!" They both asked at the same time. She tried not to look at their eyes but ended up anyway.

"Fine! But if I want out I get out!"

"Deal!" Kurt shouted as he shook her hand.

  
  



	11. Return For Now

I don't usually do this. Thank all those who have review! I've never really gotten this many review before. Kinda new. This is only my fourth story and I haven't even finished the others. Of course, because you guys made me sooooooooooo happy with all these reviews and I want to clear up some of the confusion, I'm join work extra hard to finish this before I go off to my next one or work on the others. I know some of it will be confusing but afterwards, I hope you all are able to go "It all fits! That was so cool how she did that!" Or something like that. Thanks all! And I'm not done, not by a long shot. Don't worry, I have plenty of time to finish this. And I always have a semi long chapter so it will go by quicker. Well, on with the story!

  
  


Return For Now

  
  


=Intercom in danger room=

**Comm**

Telepath

~Faye talking to Artemis~

_~Artemis talking to Faye~_

  
  


Her head was pounding. She didn't know where she was. It felt like she was floating around. For some reason she couldn't open her eyes.

~Artemis?~ Nothing. ~Artemis? Can ya hear meh?~ Still nothing. Then she heard it.

"Rogue . . ." Her name was drawn out and spoken teasingly. "Do you want to touch? Do you want to live?" It took her a moment to answer.

"Mah name ain't Rogue." She heard laughter.

"What, pray-tell is your name?" This was asked over dramatically.

"Mah name is Faye." More laughter.

"Only because you forgot! How about this, I give back what I took and then we will talk." Before she could answer she was hit with an incredible amount of pain. It was like being electrocuted. She screamed out in pain. Memories washed over her. She saw so many people. She was thrown back into her life without a chance to breath. Faye, no, Rogue could feel the tears well up. She tried to swallow the crying but she couldn't. She sobbed. There was so much.

"W-why?"

"What?" The voice spoke with smugness. Rogue hated the fact that she couldn't open her eyes and see the owner of the voice. "All I did was return what I took. Now, _Rogue_, you can choose. You can wait till it is open or make this all easier on yourself. If you give into my wishes I will give you what you dream of. Touch." Rogue remained silent. "What do you need to think about? You could touch? It is everything you have ever wanted. Well, except him. But you will be able to touch him. Why hesitate?" 

"Ah . . ." Rogue thought about all the times she had come so close to touching Remy. When they first met. But he had to give her damn card that nearly blew her hand off! She might have been able to the second if she had the chance to get close enough. When she fought with them in Chicago. At the docks. Maybe at the club. But, the only time she was able to . . . she did. And look what happened to him. She knocks him out and leaves him in the cold. She had become heartless in order to keep everyone safe. So she wouldn't have people liking her and wanting to touch her. So she wouldn't want to touch them. And what did that get her? Nothing. She left the man that knew and didn't care. That liked her and no one else. Who would go to hell and back just to get a forbidden kiss. Even though it would put him out for awhile. She had looked into his memories. She knew about him and she knew what was felt. And she was ashamed. Ashamed that someone so great would give her their heart, no strings attached. He didn't care if he touched her. But . . . he . . . what was that word . . . what was the emotion . . . to him . . . it was . . . love? He loved her for who she was. "NO!"

"WHAT?!" The voice was shocked.

"Ah said no!"

"WHY?!"

"It ain't worth it! Ah won't give in!"

"But, don't you want to touch him? He loves you, so why not give into me?"

"Because, if he really does love meh, then he won't let meh sell out and give in!"

"If he loves you then he would want you to be able to touch again! He'll leave you soon enough. You can't touch. Why would he want with someone who can't touch? Who he could never kiss. Not without being left out in the cold on the docks in some city! The only way to keep him is to give into me. "

"No, now leave meh alone!"

"You lit-"

"LEAVE! MEH! ALONE!"

  
  


Remy snapped his head up. He had been walking, trying to clear his head when he could have sworn he heard Rogue shouting something. Remy looked around.

"Chère?"

  
  


Rogue thought she heard someone. Remy!

"Remy?"

"Don't bother. He can't hear you. Maybe for that moment, but I have made sure it does not happen again!"

"Why are ya doing this?"

"I have the right! Not you! It is not your right. And that surge shall not happen again. I won't allow you to start before it is open!"

"S-start? What are ya talkin' about?"

"The battle, my dear, the battle." Rogue felt a shock of pain. She was finally able to open her eyes. She was in some kind of swirling vortex. She landed with a thud on the ground. If her head ache wasn't bad enough, this made it worse. She closed her eyes in pain. But . . . she felt something . . . familiar? She felt something that made her feel safe. She heard someone shouting out to her.

"Chère?" Rogue forced her eyes open. She saw Remy's face. She gave a faint smile before she backed out.

  
  


Angelic Demon, Smokescreen, and Lady Hawk were standing in the war room. They had made sure no one was around and there was no way for someone to listen in.

"Well, what do we do now Lady Hawk?" Angelic Demon spat the last part. Lady Hawk there her a glare.

"I was not prepared for such a thing! I thought that there was no records. No one should have known it was going to happen."

"Perhaps, it is for the best. Lady Hawk, they will be distracted and not worry so much about trial things we do. And Angelic Demon, the names were Hellwing, Toxin, and Iris." Angelic Demon nodded as Smokescreen said this.

"Yeah, we don't have to worry, for _now_." Lady Hawk shook her head.

"No, we do."

"Lady Hawk, why must we worry? Smokescreen is right."

"Someone took it." Smokescreen paled along with Angelic Demon.

"Pardon, I you just tell Angelic Demon and myself that someone took it?" Lady Hawk nodded. Smokescreen looked away deep in thought. "We need to tell them." The other two looked at her bewildered. "About the music box. Only that." They all glance at each other and nodded.

  
  


Remy was in the med.-wing. Or what ever they called it. He didn't like hospitals. When Rogue had fallen out of the sky like that he had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. Then, he had to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he had carried Rogue in, first it was stare at him like they were seeing things, then it was make sure she was alright! They had taken her to Hank to see how long till she woke up. Kurt had teleported them there. He, Remy, Rogue, Kitty, and Michelle. The others had to make a mad dash to the elevator. When they 'ported in there Hank jumped a good foot. A lot of pacing had been done after that. No one was able to sit still. The Professor had just been told. He was coming, but had to talk to the Furies before he could get there. They had stopped him and asked him to wait until they told him something. He was with Magneto at that time. Soon, a whirl could be heard after a swish of the doors opening. The professor and the Furies walked in. Lady Hawk seemed slightly relieved. Angelic Demon held no change from her usual self.

"How is she?" Smokescreen looked worried as she spoke. Jean stood up.

"We don't know yet." Smokescreen nodded at this. Just then Hank came through the doors. Professor Xavier looked at him.

"Hello Charles, well, you'll be happy to know that Rogue is alright. She just needs alittle rest. I think she is able to go once she wakes up." There was a group sigh of relief. Professor Xavier turned to the other students.

"I think that there is some other pressing news that we must attend to."

"What is it Professor?" Scott asked as he stood up.

"Lady Hawk had the final part to the third key. And it has been stolen."

  
  


Rogue woke up in the med.-wing. She notice a collection of sleeping people scattered about the room. Jean, Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, Storm, Logan, Amara, Tabitha, and Jamie. Storm had her head on Logan's shoulder. Scoot had his arm around Jean. Kitty was using Jamie's stomach as a pillow. He was laying down on the floor for some reason. Booby was in a chair drooling and mumbling something about flying monkeys. Kurt had his arms folded around his head on the end on her bed. Michelle looked worn and was leaning against the door frame while she sat on the floor. Dixie was using Michelle's leg as a pillow. She was all curled up. Her heart dropped. No Remy. _'Maybe . . . the voice was right. Ah mean. Who would wanna be with someone they can't touch. Should have never have believed that he would have stayed.'_

_~Faye!~_

~Artemis? Call meh Rogue. That's mah name.~

_~You remember!~_

~Yep. Where were ya when Ah was . . . where ever Ah was?~

_~I don't know. Just woke up when you did. Feels like a bus smacked me around a few times. By the way, did you get it's license?~_ Rouge stopped herself from laughing and waking the others up. She managed to keep it to a smile. But it quickly faded when she remembered who wasn't in the room. Artemis sensed this. _~What's wrong?~_

~He ain't here . . .~ Artemis was silent for a bit.

_~Well, maybe that guy who is his boss . . . what his name?~_

~Magneto? What 'bout old buckethead?~

_~Well, maybe Mags didn't want him to get too close so he told him not to visit. Or he he doesn't think you feel the same way! Or he might not want you to get hurt if Mags knows how he feels! Or maybe-~_

~Ah get it Artemis.~ There was a long silence after this. ~So . . . Artemis . . . did you ever really like a guy?~

_~ . . . yeah . . . ~_

~What happened?~

_~I liked this guy. He saw me one time, on my rounds, and thought I was a freak. I really thought that I loved him with all my heart. But he couldn't accept me being a mutant. So . . . the love I thought we had shared was broken. I thought I was never going to love again. Then, after that, I met another guy. Saved his life. Didn't know he was a detective. Well, kept on running into him. Usually, he would get a lot of strange cases. Guess the other cops couldn't handle them. Well, slowly, we fell in love. He really didn't know I was a mutant. But he knew what I could do and that a lot of strange stuff revolved around me. Finally, one day, I told him. About everything. And he didn't care. And I realized that, this is the guy for me. He loves me for who I am. Doesn't care. I had fallen head over heels. Over the moon. However you wanna say it. I was in love! True love! He was the one. I was the one for him. But . . . later, while he was working a case, some big mob ring or something, he got hurt, bad. Went into a coma. I always checked up on him before . . .~_

~Before Ah put ya into a coma.~

_~Don't sweat it! If you didn't, I'd be dead. Besides, it will make the time go faster till he wakes up!~_ Rogue smiled. She glanced around the room. She heard someone walking up. It was Jamie. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes before they focused on Rogue. Jamie jumped up, knocking Kitty off.

"ROGUE!" Everyone had woken up after that. Rogue was then plagued by questions and hugs.

"Rogue! Man, Kurt and I were worried if we would be able to pull any pranks on ya sometime soon!"

"Stripes, you alright?"

"Like, Rogue, I'm so happy you are alright!"

"F-Rogue, Dixie and I are so happy that your back!"

"Yeah, F-Rogue! We are!"

"Zister! I'm zo happy your back!"

"I am so glad that the Goddess has brought you back to us." It continued like this for a few minutes till Hank came in.

"Ah, Rogue, I'm glad your awake. Well, you can go back to your room. Nothing is wrong and I don't see any need to keep you here." Rogue nodded. Kurt hugged her tightly. Rogue could feel her face going blue like her brother's.

"Don't vorry zis!" She head a familiar bamf and the next thing she knew she was in her room. Kurt took a minute to let go of his sister. "Vell, change and come down stairs!" With that he 'ported out of there. Rogue smiled. Finally, she was home.

  
  


Lady hawk turned to Smokescreen and Angelic Demon. They were in her room.

"How long should this take _Lady Hawk_?" Angelic Demon spoke with venom in the last part. Smokescreen glared at her.

"Why do you as such?!"

"Enough! We can not bicker! It will start soon. Just as soon as the music box is open. Then, our fight will once more continue."


	12. Can't Erase What I feel

If I misspell any French, sorry.

  
  


Can't Erase What I Feel

  
  


=Intercom in danger room=

**Comm**

Telepath

~Rogue talking to Blade/Artemis~

_~Artemis/Blade talking to Rogue~_

  
  


Rogue sat on the roof of the mansion. She was still getting used to being back. 

~Hey, Blade?~

_~What?~_

~Wanna take your powers on a test run with the danger room?~ Rogue felt Blade grin.

  
  


Logan stared in amazement. Rogue had asked him if he would let her use the danger room and he said yes as long as he supervised. He was in the control tower. There was a program that had the person fighting against a robot or hologram, whatever you wanted to say it was, Logan never really cared about all the high-tech crap, and the person they were fighting had greater strength than you so you learned not to just overpower them. Well, Rogue was fighting. Because of Artemis she was having little trouble. Logan had to reset the level several times.

Rogue dodged. She was wearing her usual work out outfit but now she had a red bandana to hold back her hair. Rogue jumped back a foot or two to dodge a kick. A punch came at her. She grabbed the arm and ducked under it while hanging onto it. She ended up twisting behind her opponent's back. Her opponent managed to pull out of it and pushed at the wall. Rogue, not able to stop, had to run a few steps off the wall and push off of it. She landed a few feet away and did a few backflips away from her opponent. She dodged a kick. Rogue took a punch at her opponent. She hit they in the face and they took a few steps back. The robot took a swing at her. Rogue bent back and it narrowly missed her. Rogue did a cartwheel away from it and then did a round-house kick to it. She blocked a swing and held onto it and turned using her opponent's momentum to throw them over. She held to the arm and brought her foot down towards the neck, hard. Her opponent caught her foot just in time and pushed her away. Rogue stumbled back a bit but recovered quickly. She dodged another swing. Then another. Rogue spun and kicked her opponent in the gut. It fell back and Rogue wasted no time. She was by its side in an instant. Quickly, she grabbed it and raised it up a bit before slamming it back into the ground. There were a few cracks around it. Her opponent disappeared. Soon, another opponent appeared. The fight started all over again. Rogue dodged with grace and agility and whenever she attacked it was almost always fatal. Her opponents kept getting stronger and a bit faster. But, thanks to Blade her her powers, Rogue moved faster. Many times she had to jump over them after they bent over from a kick. Rogue moved with enough grace and agility that it made Mystique look clumsy.

  
  


Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, Jamie, Scoot, Jean, and Amara stared at the T.V with opened mouths. Apparently the adults had forgotten to disable the link they had to the danger room on the T.V. They had been in the middle of watching some show when a picture of the danger room came up. They watched Rogue fight. Rogue had left the danger room. The link was cut. They glanced around at each other. Scott cleared his throat.

"That was . . ." Scott trailed off not knowing what to say.

"COOL!!!" Bobby cheered as he pumped his fists in the air. "Go Rogue!" None of them saw Smokescreen and Lady Hawk leave the doorway which they had been watching from. The two found there way to Angelic Demon. She was in her room. When they had entered they checked to make sure that there was no way for anyone to listen in. Finally they turned to a confused Angelic Demon.

"What? What's wrong?" Lady Hawk shook her head at Angelic Demon's question as she sat down.

"What isn't wrong?" Lady Hawk hung her head in defeat as she spoke this. Smokescreen sighed and decided to fill Angelic Demon in on what had happened.

"Rogue has already start. She is gaining access already. On her **own**." Angelic Demon paled.

"Are you sure she is on her own? How could she do that?" Smokescreen sat when Angelic Demon asked her.

"I do not know how. But I know it is on her own. Xavier nor Magneto know of it. They will assume it is Blade and her power. And Blade has no clue as to it. She must think that it is her powers that are improving. And Rogue turned down the offer that the mistress gave her." Angelic Demon began to pace. "Sit down Hellwing, you are making me nervous!" Angelic Demon, or Hellwing, spun around to glare at Smokescreen.

"Toxin you should be nervous! Things are going differently than we thought!" Hellwing spoke with venom in her voice. "Even Iris is nervous!" At this point she pointed at Lady Hawk. Lady Hawk stood up and glared at the two. They stopped their bickering at this and looked away, ashamed.

"That is enough! We will not use those names. They know of those names! It would bring up many questions if we call each other those names! That is the exact reason why we changed our names! So as not to take any chances! Even though, Hellwing, you never did take another name other than Angelic Demon. But we must prepare! Things have change! So must we!"

  
  


Rogue could feel Blade smile.

~Did ya have fun seein' ya powers beat the danger room?~

_~Yeah! I think I saw that Logan guy's jaw on the floor.~ _Rogue smiled quietly. She had showered and was about to change into her usual clothing when Blade stopped her. ~Aww, come on, let's find something else!~ Rogue raised an eyebrow.

~Since when were ya a fashion expert?~

_~Since forever!~_ Rogue choked down a laugh. _~Come on now, be nice!~_ Rogue just rolled her eyes. She found a button up dark red blouse and black pants.

~Do ya lahke this instead?~

_~Yep!~_

  
  


Rogue stepped out o the mansion, closing the door quietly behind her. She began her walk around the grounds. Soon enough, she was out of sight of the mansion. There was a small, old, worn path that only a few knew about. Herself, Kurt, Logan, Storm, and the Professor. It lead away from the mansion and ended at a secluded area. This was still on the estate though. Rogue sat down and looked up at the sky. She watched the clouds go by. Eventually she laid down because she started to feel sleepy. Rogue was about to drift off into dream land when she heard a twig snap. Her head shot up towards where the twig had snapped. Her green eyes met another pair of eyes. Red on black eyes. Rogue stood up. Gambit took a few steps towards her.

"Um . . . hey, Remy."

"Bonjour."

"So . . . . how are ya?"

"Good. How 'bout you?" Rogue took a few steps towards him but, before she could answer she slipped. Rogue thought she was going to collide hard with the ground. But she was stopped as strong arms caught her. Rogue looked up into the eyes of her savior. A few moments passed before Rogue was able to pull herself out of his arms. "You alright?" Rogue nodded weakly. Remy smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Remy turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" Rogue looked down at the ground.

"Ah . . . Ah . . . Ah'm real sorry 'bout what Ah did at the docks back in Chicago." Remy smiled softly at her again.

"No need t' worry 'bout it." Rogue smiled at that. It was now her turn to try to leave. "But, I have t' know dis, did you mean de . . ."

"Kiss?"

"Oui." Rogue was about to say yes when she remembered something.

~~~Flashback~~~

"If he loves you then he would want you to be able to touch again! He'll leave you soon enough. You can't touch. Why would he want with someone who can't touch? Who he could never kiss? Not without being left out in the cold on the docks in some city! The only way to keep him is to give into me. "

~~~End Flashback~~~

_'And I didn't give in. Even though . . . whoever that was . . . they were rahgt. Ah can't except him ta stay. No one would. No matter how great someone feels, they wouldn't, no, shouldn't, go through all that crap and not be able to touch. Besides, Ah . . . Ah know that . . . that Ah'm not worth it. Why should he? And, how can Ah deprive him, or anyone else for that matter, of being able to touch the one he loves . . .'_

"Yeah, sorry, Ah was goin' through some rough stuff and all. Kinda got messed and kissed ya. Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean ta." If Remy felt anything he hid it well from Rogue.

"Dat's what I wanted t' hear. Didn' want you t' . . . you know. Would make it uncomfortable." Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, would make it kinda weird."

Rogue turned and walked off and Remy walked off in another direction.

_~Rogue?! Turn back! What are you doing?!~_

~We can't ever be together. Ah can't touch . . . it wouldn't be fair ta him . . .~

_~Fair?! FAIR!!! You just broke his heart! He knew about your powers and didn't care!~_

~It is for the best.~ Rogue kept on walking. The wind had started up. It blew away the few tears that Rogue had allowed to fall. 

_~How?! Tell me how!~_

~It just is!~

_~That doesn't answer anything! You're gonna have to do better than that!~_

~Well, ya gonna hafta live with it!~

_~Rogue, do NOT walk away from him. Why don't you just-~_

~STOP!!!~ 

_~NO! Not until you answer me! Not until you go back there and tell him the truth! Not until-~_

~STOP DAMN IT!!! STOP!!!~Rogue fell to the ground. Her knees had given out on her. She held herself up with her arms. She looked down at the ground, her hair blocking her face from being seen. She began to sob. She was still far from the mansion. She was in the forest so it wasn't likely that anyone would find her and see her. ~Ah can't!~ Rogue started to sob even harder. Not that loud though. So, unless the person was in the immediate area they couldn't hear her. ~Ah can't. Ah wish Ah could but . . . ~

_~But what? You can be with him. You want to be with him, so why don't you go back there!~_

"Don't ya get it Blade?! Ah can't!"

  
  


Remy walked away from where Rogue and him had talked. He might not show his emotions on his face at the moment but . . . inside, his heart was being torn to pieces. The woman he loved had turned him down. He had never felt like this before. Never once did he ever really felt anything for someone. He never really liked someone. Well, there was this one girl back home but . . . after her he decided against falling for someone ever again. Then, in the heat of battle, he saw her. The only way he could really describe her was as an angel from hell, or maybe, a devil from paradise. That was the only way he could really describe her. Other ways, they didn't come close. But not even that way was truly like her. But, it was the only way he could come close to describing her. He decided to start to walk back to the mansion. On the way there he heard someone. He didn't need his empathy to realize they were crying. Immediately he recognized the person who it was. Rogue. He used his skills to get up into a tree without making the slightest sound and began to listen. She started to talk out loud. _'Must be talkin' t' Artemis . . .'_

"Somethin' bad has been happenin'. And Ah know it has got ta have ta do with meh! Ah know Ah sound self centered but, ya have ta think 'bout it! Twice, Ah disappear without a trace! The first time Ah lost mah memory! Then, it turns out that Ah had part of the third key! The second time Ah hear this weird voice tellin' meh ta give up! Ta give in ta them! There are too many things happenin' ta ignore! Somethin' big and bad has been happenin'! And it has ta do with meh! Ah can't, Ah won't let anything happen ta him. He means too much!" Rogue shook her head from side to side, all the while keeping her eyes on the same spot. "And Ah can't deprive him of touch! If ya love someone, ya hafta set em free, rahgt? Well, that's what Ah did! Ah won't let him get hurt! And Ah won't deprive him of somethin' lahke that! Somethin' that he has a rahgt ta! It is his basic human raght and Ah won't take that from him! Ah won't do somethin' so cruel ta him. Even if it means . . . even if it means that Ah hafta have mah heart ripped out! It will only hurt worse if we get involved and he gets hurt! Or what if Ah get hurt?! What will that do ta him?! Ah can't put him through that! Ah can't let him get hurt, physically or emotionally, because of meh!" There was a pause in her talking. Remy figured she was listening to Artemis. And she was. "Because, Ah don't think that we could even be together after this is all over. Ah wish, but it won't work. He's the enemy. And . . . fightin' him and all. Ah couldn't. Ah'd never would fight him in battle. Ah'd be a danger ta that team! And . . . and Ah don't think . . . Ah don't think that Ah'll be around after all this. It is all coming crashing down on meh, Ah can barely handle it. Ah know somethin' more is gonna happen. And . . . Ah don't know if Ah will survive it. Besides, lahke Ah said, Ah won't deprive him of bein' able to touch the one he cares for. It ain't mah rahgt . . ." Rogue cried alittle longer in silence. Remy jumped down without making a sound. He walked over to her. She didn't even realize he was there until he had knelt down next to her. Her eyes widened in fear. Remy tilted her head up and brushed away the tears with the gloved part of his hand.

"Chère, dat don' matter. I love you. Remy don' care 'bout not bein' able t' touch you. Remy doesn' care dat he can' touch you. You mean de world t' Remy. So, Remy wants you t' know dis, Chère, no matter what, I love you. No matter what." Rogue searched his eyes and a few more tears came from her eyes.

"But . . ." Remy smiled and shook his head.

"But nothin', Chère, de only thin' dat matters it dat Remy loves you. De only thing dat will hurt me is not bein' able t' be with you. You get hurt, it won't compare t' not gettin' t' be with you when Remy was able t'. Not bein' with each other when we could will hurt more den bein' together and one of us gettin' hurt. And Remy will make sure dat you survive." Rogue cried and threw herself into Remy's arms. He held her and rocked her back and forth while she cried. After a while Rogue stopped and just stayed there in Remy's arms. Where she was warm and safe.

"Remy . . ."

"What is it Chère?"

"Ah was wonderin', you were talkin' in third person, why?" Remy chuckled.

"Well, been tryin' t' break de habbit. I almost don' do dat any more. Only happens when I get really emotional and stuff. Thought you would have known dat, you have my memories." Rogue blushed slightly.

"Well, Ah didn't want ta pry so Ah stayed out of em the best Ah could." Remy nodded at this.

"Dat's sweet of you Chère, but, you could if you wanted t'. Dat why you don' have t' worry 'bout any dark secrets 'bout me showing up." Rogue smiled. She snuggled closer to Remy. "Chère, as much as I love bein' dis close, be best if you get back soon. If you don' den dey gonna be out here." Rogue sighed.

"Ya rahgt. And . . . Ah don't mind if ya talk in third person. Ah kinda lahke it." Remy smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

  
  


Rogue sat on the rail of her balcony. Kitty had gone to take a shower. Or, what happened most of the time, wait nearly an hour in line then take a ten minute shower. Rogue watched the sky. The stars stood out against the night sky.

~This is way bettah than the sky in Chicago . . .~

_~Yeah . . . it definitely is.~_ Rogue continued to watch for another ten minutes. Finally she went inside. Rogue pulled out one of her books. She placed it by her night stand. Rogue then sat on her bed for a moment before turning on some music. It was soft and calming. Basically, this was her only cd that was calm and soothing. She raised the voice to a nice level and twirled around a few times. She felt like a princess. For once, she felt truly happy. Rogue smiled to herself.

"So this is what it is like to be in love . . ."


	13. All the Things She Said

  
  


  
  


All the Things She Said

  
  


**Comm**

Telepath

~Rogue talking to Blade/Artemis~

_~Artemis/Blade talking to Rogue~_

  
  


Remy smiled to himself. He was just about floating on air. Rogue and he were going to work things out so that they could be together and that was all that matter! That, and Apocalypse. Rogue was worried about Apocalypse. And for that, he would kick said mutant's ass for making Rogue worry! The only thing that she should worry about is him not trying to kill any guy that looked at her wrong! That was now his job. That, and making Rogue as happy as she could ever be! Hey, he was in love! True, freaking, love here people! He never felt this way before. And if that happened from making her stop crying and feeling better, who knew how he would feel when she favored him with a smile or laughed! He might want to do back flips and cartwheels! Scratch that, he wanted to do that now!

Remy almost walked into Piotr. Colossus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you alright my comrade? You usually aren't one to be caught off guard so easily." Remy nodded with a smile.

"Oui, I'm alright. De world is perfect." Remy started to walk off. Kitty had been walking by at that moment. She brightened up when she heard that.

"Oh, my god! Did I just hear what I, like, thought I heard?" Remy blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Kitty smiled even bigger.

"I so knew it!" Colossus looked between the two.

"What did you know?" Kitty smiled at Colossus.

"That, like, two southerners are totally falling for each other!" Piotr smiled. Kitty blushed at this.

"I don' know what you two are talkin' 'bout."

"Yeah, well, you can, like, deny it all you want but I have one thing that I totally have to tell you." Remy looked at her with curiosity on his face.

"And dat would be . . . ?" Kitty stopped smiling and gave him a glare that she had seen Rogue use a hundred times when she was going to threaten someone. Of course, her glare was nothing when Rogue gave it to someone. But, none the less, it was still intimidating.

"If you hurt her, I will phase your heart out of your chest and show it to you while it is still beating." This was spoken low and dangerously. Remy and Piotr start to sweat alittle at this. But, soon, the glare was gone a Kitty smiled at them once more. "There, that's my two cents. But, Kurt would, like, be worse. He'd probably leave you in Antarctica." The two guys looked like deer caught in the headlights. "Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you don' hurt her. I mean, that, would totally, like, be dangerous! Amara would set you on fire. Tabitha would give you a bunch of those little balls that, like, explode. Booby would, like, freeze you. Storm would hit you with lighting. Logan would totally turn you into, like, confetti. Scoot would blast you a few times, Jamie would use his clones to, like, try to beat you up. And that isn't even half the things that would happen." Remy nodded warily and started off but still held a dreamy look in his eyes. Kitty just then realize that she was in her pajamas and Piotr was very close by. Kitty blushed while she looked down. She mumbled some excuse and left. When she entered her room she turned off the music that had been playing. Rogue laid peacefully on her bed with a faint smile. Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, Logan, and Ororo were the only ones to see her without her make up. Kitty thought that she was beautiful and didn't need to wear her make up but Rogue ignored this. The others thought as well too but she still wore it. Kitty could understand, it was like a protection from the world. And Rogue didn't want anyone to get too close. The make up was another mask of hers. But, with the help of a certain Cajun, Kitty, was sure she could get Rogue to stop using those masks. Kitty watched her a bit. She was still slightly worried that she would disappear. Soon enough, she shook off the fell and headed towards her bed.

"Good night Rogue." Kitty whispered as she crawled into bed. _'It sure is nice to see her back. And to see her smile.'_

  
  


Dixie stood by the window in the hallway. She thought back to a time when she was little, in the country. She had lived there until she 9. Then she had moved to the city for the education and opportunities.

~~~Flashback~~~ 

A small 5 year old Dixie looked up at her mother. She was out on the porch with her mother sitting on her lap.

"Mama?"

"Yes light?" It was a nickname that the two shared. Her mother often called her the light of her life.

"Do you think that one day the stars will be gone?" Her mother smiled down at her.

"I don't know. All I know is that even if they do I won't care. Because you are the only light I need." Dixie nodded to smiled.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Dixie held out her hand. The professor had suggested that she to do other things with her powers. The lights formed around her hand. After a moment she looked over to a cup she had used. It was on the window seal. Dixie let the lights fade. She then concentrated on her hand once more. Usually she would just need a little thought to get the light that would boost power. But she didn't want that. Dixie stared at her hand for a few minutes. She couldn't find anything other than what she already had. Dixie reached out towards the cup. She more likely thrust her hand at the cup. Because the next thing she knew it, her powers showed up. It was not the usual way. Before, the lights were white, this time they were a blue. The light flew from her hand at the cup. Well, the cup was thrown back by the light and out the window. There was a shattering of glass. In a few moments there were half a few people out there to see what had happened. Logan raised his eyebrow at the window. Ororo smiled at Dixie and pulled her off to the side. Scott went back to his room. Kurt gave a devious look in her eyes and 'ported out of there.

"Dixie dear, what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was reaching for the glass and then . . ." She trailed off. Ororo nodded.

"Perhaps you would like to talk to the professor about this. You powers maybe evolving." Dixie nodded but yawned. "why don't you do to bed. I'll tell the professor about it and in the morning you two can talk." Dixie stifled another yawn and nodded as she walked off.

  
  


Rogue stood up and looked around her. She had been lying on the ground. There was dust blowing around. She was standing in front of a small pond. _'Where . . . ? Aw, man, don't tell meh Ah disappeared again!'_ Rogue looked down at her clothes when she felt something hit her leg. She was wearing her Fury outfit, but, it was made into a dress almost. It was the exact same except the top continued down till a few inches above her ankles. But it didn't close so it showed her pants and boots she wore as a Fury. She even had the disk on her belt. Instead of the belt around her neck there was a black choker with a few rubies and emeralds on it. Rogue reached back to rub the soreness out of her neck when she felt something through her silk gloves. Rogue looked at her shoulder and realized her hair was long. She looked into the water to see her reflection and she gasped. Her hair was down to her ribs. But her white streaks that framed her face was the same length. She wore a different kind of make up than she usually did. Her lips looked like someone had painted them blood red. No, it was darker than that. Her eyes were outlines and there was a dusty brown eye shadow. And, what worried Rogue the most, was the fact that she had a tattoo. It was a curvy _I_ that was slanted and short and the top and bottom were long and swirled a bit. It wasn't more than a two inches big. There were a few dots around the _I._ Rogue reached up and gently touched it.

"What the hell happened?" Rogue asked no person particularly. But someone answered anyway.

"Hell is what happened." Rogue stiffened. It was the same voice that had talked to her before she ended up at the mansion. Rogue looked around.

"Where are ya?!"

"Down here!" Rogue looked down and saw that it was her reflection that spoke. Rogue stared wide eyed. She fell to her knees and looked deeply into the water. "You're no going crazy." She smirked as she spoke. Rogue never really noticed that the voice was female. It might have been the fact that she was being spoken to so harshly. Or maybe it was the fact that she was already freaking out when she first heard it.

"Who . . . who are ya?" The reflection laughed.

"Who am I? Now dear child, you can not tell me that Iris didn't tell you." Rogue shook her head. The reflection sighed. "That was something I wasn't expecting. No wonder you turned me down. Well, you are my reincarnation. You were a vessel I created before I . . . well, I really didn't die, but let's just call it that for now. As I was saying, I used my power to make sure that my vessel would be able to find as much as you could."

"Find as much what?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Fine, but you didn't answer. Who are ya?" The reflection rolled her eyes.

"I, my dear, am Faye Ma'at. That is my name, not Faye, not Ma'at. Faye Ma'at. Sort of like . . . Sarah Jane, Kristan Ann, Leigh Ann and any other name you can think of that is two." Rogue stood, shaking her head.

"No, no, there is no way ya-"

"Oh, come now, why do you think you chose those names? You just split the name. That was a big give away if someone was too blind to see the resemblance. I mean, who else has naturally two tone hair? And the eyes are the exact same. In all my years, there has _never_ been someone with _my_ eyes." Rogue began to back away.


	14. Prophecies Always Come True

  
  


  
  


Prophecies Always Come True 

  
  


**Comm**

Telepath

~Rogue talking to Blade/Artemis~

_~Artemis/Blade talking to Rogue~_

  
  


Rogue was backing away from Faye Ma'at when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Faye Ma'at. Faye Ma'at smiled at her.

"Now, you you can't be afraid of little old me can you?" Rogue took a minute to find her voice.

"Listen . . . Faye Ma'at . . . Ah don't care 'bout why ya brought meh here! Ah just wanna go back! Now let meh leave, Ah told ya once already, Ah am not givin' in ta ya." Faye Ma'at nodded and started to back away.

"Fine if that is the way you want it." With a wave of her hand Rogue was back to looking like herself. No long did it look like she was looking into her reflection. Faye Ma'at had given her the gothic clothes she usually wore. Rogue tried to turn and leave but Faye Ma'at stopped her by grabbing her chin and looking at her face. She tilted her face to the side and looked at the area where the tattoo was. "So pure, you are lucky not have have been marked like myself." She let go of Rogue. Rogue turned to leave once more. "I will let you go back to the real world. After all, I want you to spend as much time before . . ." Faye Ma'at trailed off.

"Before what?" Rogue looked at her questioningly. Faye Ma'at shrugged.

"Before one of you die." Rogue almost lost her balance from the wave of panic that hit her full on.

"W-what do ya mean?" Rogue couldn't keep her voice from trembling. 

"Why, my dear vessel, don't you get it?" Faye Ma'at began to circle Rogue. She was inspecting Rogue as she did this. "One of you _will_ die. History has a way of repeating itself. But this time, this time the battle _will_ end."

"Why will one of us die?" She was barely able to choke out the words. Faye Ma'at smirked from behind her.

"Well, you will die when I return. Gambit will try to save you. If he succeeds then he will die in you place." Rogue spun around to glare Faye Ma'at. 

'We will live through this and be together!" At this, Faye Ma'at laughed. 

"Oh, don't tell me that you thought that would happen! Like I said before, you can't touch! Fate already has found a way to keep you apart. Don't defy your fate. The two are you are not meant to be." She laughed at the thought. Rogue turned away from her.

"Shut up." Faye Ma'at gasped in fake shock.

"But why?" Faye Ma'at disappeared and reappeared in front of Rogue. Rogue was looking at the ground fighting back the tears. Faye Ma'at bent down and looked right into her eyes. Rogue glared at her as she stepped back and turned away from Faye Ma'at once more. Faye Ma'at glared and reached for her arm. Seizing her arm she spun Rogue around to look at her. Rogue looked away. Faye Ma'at tried to move to see her face but Rogue kept moving her head away from Faye Ma'at.

"Let meh go!"

"Listen you little b-" Faye Ma'at wasn't prepared for what Rogue did next. Rogue pulled her arm back and slapped Faye Ma'at across the face.

"Leave meh the hell alone!" Faye Ma'at raised a hand to her face where Rogue had slapped her.

"How dare you! It is because of me that you are here! I made sure you were born! I planned everything for you!" Rogue shook her head after a moment when she realized something.

"It was ya wasn't it!" Faye Ma'at raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Ya were the one that gave meh this curse! Ya made it so Ah couldn't touch, didn't ya?!" Faye Ma'at smirked.

"Of course that was me! I had to make sure that no matter what you could collect as much as possible."

"Collect?! Ya mean meh absorbin' all those people?" Faye Ma'at nodded. "But . . . why?"

"Why else? Why do you think that you had that power surge before the second key was found? My dear vessel, that was the reason. I want to get back all the powers my dear father gave me. I lost them in death. For some reason I couldn't give them to you so I did the next best thing. Once I am back those powers will be at my fingertips. And . . . I can get more. Then my father and I will finish it."

"Father?"

"Yes," Faye Ma'at sneered. "The man that I have the _joy_ of calling father. He took everything away from me! Twice! He used me over and over again!"

"Are ya sure Ah'm ya reincarnation? Ah mean, Wanda sounds lahke ya girl if ya ask meh?" Faye Ma'at rolled her eyes.

"No, she is not my reincarnation! You are! Get that?!"

  
  


Kitty sat up in her bed. Her eyes were glazed over. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her uniform and changed without making a noise. She then began to search through her roommate's things. Rogue was sound asleep. Finally, she found what she was looking for. The silver disk. It was at the bottom of her drawer. She phased out the door and through the floor. Soon, she had made her way to the front door. She stood there and waited. Soon, two other people appeared. Dixie and Michelle stood there with Kitty, both had the same look in their eyes. Dixie wore light blue jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket with a horizontal thick solid yellow stripe thought the center of it. About the rib area. Her hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon. Michelle wore a pair of dark, dark blue jeans, a dark gray blouse and on top of that she wore a black leather jacket. Kitty took the other two's hands and phased them through the door. Outside stood Mesmero. Kitty was about to hand him the disk when there was skint sound heard. The four turned and saw Logan. Just then the alarm went off. In a short time all the mutants of the manor were out in the yard in uniform. All but one, Rogue. But no one had any time to reflect on that. The battle soon began. Dixie turned and powered up Michelle. She gave her a steady stream of white light. After a moment she stopped and turned to face the others. Michelle held out her arms and the wind began to blast the others. Pyro tried to blast her with his flames but when they hit her they had no effect. The fire soon turned black and went straight towards the others. Dixie sent a few blasts of blue light towards the others.

  
  


Rogue looked at Faye Ma'at.

"What exactly did he do ta ya?" 

"Doesn't matter."

"Listen, if ya don't tell meh, Ah will find a way to keep ya from coming back! Even if Ah hafta . . ." She trailed off. They both knew what she would do if pushed far enough. Faye Ma'at fell silent for a moment.

"My father used me. Then, finally, when I was able to get away from him. Get away from all his lies. Then I met a man. Fell in love with him. And he loved me. We were to be married. But my father killed him. In despair, I went to a temple to pray and think. But . . . some people who hated my father were there and attacked me. Normally, I would have had no problem. But, I did not fight back so I was almost killed. They left me, on the brink of death. And then, my father came. And took me away from the jaws of death. He denied my me love once more. He gave me life again. And used me again. So there, that is my story! You get to know it before I come." 

"What do ya mean?" Faye Ma'at laughed.

"My dear, Mesmero is about to bring me back! I tied myself to the third key. I would come back once it was open." I'll be saying hello to your friends in person soon enough." Rogue was thrown back into reality with Faye Ma'at laughing wickedly in her mind. Rogue jolted up in her bed. She looked down and saw that she hadn't changed from earlier. She thought that was strange but shook it off. She got up to change into her pajamas when she heard the one going battle outside. Faye Ma'at was right. Her words rang through her head. Rogue put on her shoes and ran in the direction that she heard the battle. Rogue ran out onto the battle field. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that Mesmero and both parts of the third key. She turned and saw Michelle with her back turned to her. Rogue saw her fighting the X-men and the Acolytes. _'She's gotta be under that jerk's control.'_ Rogue used her gifts form Artemis to get close to her. Michelle turned and saw her right when she attacked. The two began a hand to hand combat. Rogue kept up her speed in the attacks to keep Michelle from using her powers. When Rogue sent her a roundhouse kick it went through her. Rogue looked at her confused and then looked down at the ground to see Kitty, halfway out of the ground, holding Michelle. Before she had time to react vines shot up out of the ground and hit her. She was thrown against a wall. She left a small dent but soon enough she was up and dodging blasts of blue light while everyone else as dodging black fire, vines, water, and gusts of wind. Soon everyone was able to regroup. Jean held up a shield to block out the attacks the best she could. Jean lifted the parts of the key away from Mesmero. She forced the silver disk to fly over to them and it landed on the ground. Rogue picked it up quickly. Nightcrawler looked at the others.

"Any von got any ideas about how to take this guy out?" They all looked at each other. Rogue was the first to speak.

"Well, if Ah can get close enough then Ah can drain Mesmero." There was a silent agreement. All save for one.

"Wait, Rogue, I don't think that is best." Lady Hawk was slightly worried. Rogue was about to respond when she saw a faint red glow on the ground beneath Angelic Demon.

"Angelic Demon, move!" Rogue shoved her out of the way. A second later vines burst from the ground lifting her up a good 2o feet above ground. The vines wrapped around her and squeezed. Several blue lights hit the others scattering them once more. The vines slammed Rogue against the ground a fell times before straightening up again. The vines moved around so they held her up straight up and were holding back her arms and wrapped themselves tightly around her legs. They pulled her back down to the ground but still held a few feet about ground. Other vines shot out from everywhere else and reinforced the vines that held Rogue. Soon it became some what of a web. Kitty walked over to Rogue and reached up to her right hand that currently held the silver disk. Just as she phased the disk through her hand there was an explosion . Michelle had been knocked out by it. Kitty merely glanced at this and walked back over to Mesmero. She handed him the disk. By this time, Lady Hawk was bleeding on her upper arm as she cradled it. Smokescreen held her wrist to try to kept the pain from the burn she had from increasing. She had a few cuts on her check and forehead. Angelic Demon was limping over to help Lady Hawk. The others were grouping back together. Except, of course, Rogue. Then vines had left an injury on her side. Her head was down as she fought to stay awake. Mesmero held up the music box and the disk. Slowly he put the disk on the bottom of the music box and turned it. There was a clicking noise. The top popped open. Ashes flew from the box and swirled around. The then seemed to stop and then flew towards Rogue. She heard some shouting and looked up right when she was hit by the ashes. They swirled around her then somehow she was forced to breath in all the ashes. Lady Hawk stood up and cried out. 

"No! Rogue, fight it! You have to! Leave her alone!" She had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head. She took a few steps but was held back by Angelic Demon who shook her head no. Angelic Demon herself was crying. Suddenly, out of no where, flames erupt from the vines. She fell to the ground by landed gracefully on her feet. She slowly looked up and smirked. Everything in her stance was different. She placed on hand on her hip and laughed.

"So this is the incredible teams that have kept the third key from being used?" She smiled at the thought.

"What did you do? What did you do to the third key? The door should be opened?" Mesmero held total confusion in his voice as he spoke. She threw a glare at Mesmero. She looked up thoughtfully for a moment.

"Not enough." She mumbled and then, as they had seen Nightcrawler do so many times, she disappeared, just like her brother. In a moment a bamf was heard and she appeared next to Amara. She held out her bare hand and touched her skin. She moved as a blur, touching Bobby, Tabitha, Lady Hawk, Smokescreen, Angelic Demon, Pyro, Michelle, and Dixie. She had only touched each lightly, not really knocking anyone unconscious. She then stopped running. With a faint smirk she held out her hand. Fire streamed out of it towards Mesmero. He was barely about to get out of the way. There was a slight fast of light and Mesmero was gone. Lady Hawk stepped forward, alittle dizzy from when she was lightly touched.

"Damn you! How could you! Rogue was not just a vessel! Not any more!" 'Rogue' turned to look at Lady Hawk. So did everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked. Lady Hawk looked away for a moment. 'Rogue' took note of the fact that Kitty and Dixie were back to their old selves and Michelle had just woken up.

"That is no longer Rogue." At this 'Rogue' smiled.

"Iris, no time no see. But I have to wonder . . . why did you send the vessel away?" Lady Hawk just glared at her. "Oh well. I suggest you get back to Artemis as soon as you can. She has to go some where I guess it would be her body." With that she disappeared. The others looked at her questioningly. Lady Hawk's eyes widened. She looked at Xavier.

"What has happened Lady Hawk?" Magneto demanded. The others looked equally eager to know.

"How fast can we get back to Chicago?" Dixie, freed from the mind control, answer before him.

"Ms. Heart, I can boost Nightcrawler's powers enough for him to be able to get us there . . . it would be every tiring . . ." Lady Hawk nodded.

"Professor, Kurt, is that alright with the two of you?"

  
  


Blade sat screaming up in the medical room of the Furies hideout. She knocked over some machines. In her haste she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Tears covered her face from the pain she was experiencing. Blade thrashed violently on the floor. She reached up and grabbed her head in pain. Lady Hawk ran into the room with the X-men and Acolytes not far behind. Nightcrawler was extremely exhausted as was Dixie. The two looked like they was barely staying awake. Blade was screamed as she thrashed violently on the ground.

"Rogue?! Rouge! God no, Rogue! Stay away from Rogue! Dear God! Stay away from her! Leave her alone! For the Love of God let her go! Rogue?! What have you done to her?! ROGUE!!!! Give her back! Give her back!" She continued screaming that for a few more minutes when she passed out. Lady Hawk looked up at the others and sighed in defeat.

"Very well, after I clean out her system I shall tell you. But I will need help. Her system would have been back to normal in a few days. We have to hurry before the gas affects Artemis too much."


	15. I have Secrets I Won't Tell

  
  


  
  


I Have Secrets I Won't Share

  
  


Lady Hawk looked over to Hank. She was holding a needle that Hank had just filled with a lavender liquid.

"Are you sure that this is the cure?" Her voice held true concern.

"Yes, this is the best cure there is for cleaning out her system of the gas." Lady Hawk nodded and gave Blade the injection. She looked over to the machines and sighed.

"And how long will this take to work?"

"Only ten minutes at the most." Lady Hawk shook her head.

"I pray this will work . . ." She sat and watched the machines for change.

  
  


Michelle typed in some numbers as she sat at the computer that was in the Furies' headquaters. After a few minutes several large screens popped up. Kitty was sitting next to her.

"What are you, like, doing?" Michelle smiled faintly.

"Just seeing how much has happened with the Furies being gone." Kitty made an Oh sound watched as Michelle quickly typed in several codes. Finally, several more screens that were of polices reports. Michelle took the mouse and clicked around a few times before finally coming up with another screen that had names of the police that reported crimes at nighttime, how many times they reported crimes, and what the dates were. She studied them closely before hitting the print button. She then pressed a few more buttons and the screens closed and then she put the computer on lockout only someone with the password could get it out of lockout. She picked up the printed out and read it. "Well, not to many. That's good."

  
  


Remy fidgeted as he sat and played cards waiting for Lady Hawk to come out and tell them what the hell happened. Magneto had the same stone set face as always. Professor Xavier sat quietly pondering about the resent events. Smokescreen sat in meditation and Angelic Demon was on her rounds. She looked pissed at the world and it looked like she wanted to take it out on someone, anyone, so there wasn't much argument about her going on rounds, no one wanted to be the one she took her anger out on. Others were scattered about, thinking of what had happened. Well, except Kurt and Dixie. Those two had gone to bed and were resting up. It took a lot for Dixie to boost Kurt's power up as much as needed, and at the amount he needed, it wore her out. Even though she had greatly boosted Kurt's power, he was still exhausted. A tired and worn Lady Hawk soon walked out of the room that Artemis was in with Hank. She turned to the others after muttering a thanks to Hank.

"Artemis is recovering, it seems that Hank's cure worked. Once everyone is awake I will tell you." With that she turned and walked into a dark hallway. They had been told earlier that her bedroom was at the end of that hallway. Michelle glanced at her mentor's retreating form before she got up and went over to Hank.

"Umm, Mr. McCoy is it alright if I go see Artemis."

"That would be fine." Michelle nodded and went to the room Artemis was in. Once she was there she closed the door behind her. Artemis looked weak on the bed covered with white sheets and all those machines surrounding her. Michelle sat down by her bed and reached out to gently touch her hand.

"Hey Artemis." No response. Of course she didn't expect on because Artemis was asleep. "Listen, I know that you probably won't hear me but . . . just the same, I need to talk to someone right now . . ." Michelle wiped away the tears that stung her eyes. "Maybe you know about Rogue and all but I really need to talk. So, I just you'll just have to listen anyway . . ." Michelle gave a weak laugh at this. "This is one of the few times that you just can't disappear when I start to blab. Well, you know that Rogue and I were real close friends right? Or course you do. Well, I don't know what to do. I know that I couldn't do anything because I was under the control of that jerk Mesmero but . . . it's my fault! I'm the one that held her up with those vines so Kitty could get the disk. And I banged her around to make it easier to get the disk! I've been a rotten friend. I should have been there more for her! I should have tried to help her find out about her past more. And then, I shouldn't of let her be on her own when we were at that cabin! I know that I shouldn't be so worked up about those few things but . . . I never really had any friends. Crystal, Alana, you, Rogue, Dixie, and J.J. Angelic Demon sort of. We were kinda friends. You know how she is like. 7 people total! Not a lot really, so you can see my worries. I want you to wake up soon! Please! And I want you to come and get Rogue back! Please!" Michelle wiped away the tears once more and got up to leave.

"Drama Queen . . ." Michelle blinked a few times before realizing it was Artemis, who looked up at her from her spot on the bed.

"You . . . you're . . ."

"What? Gorgeous, intelligent, athletic, a kick ass Fury, the 'bomb', cool, funny, perfect? I know it's all true but you should know, I'm already taken . . ." Artemis commented smugly. Michelle threw herself at Artemis and hugged her tightly.

"YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Artemis screamed. In a moment everyone burst through the doors. "MICHELLE!!!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND RIGHT, LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The others took a few moments before they finally cleared out alittle. Lady Hawk smiled at Artemis as Michelle let go of Artemis.

"Good to have you back, Blade." Artemis tossed a glare at Michelle as she rubbed her side.

"Good to be back. Hey, when do I get out of this bed?" Lady Hawk raised an eyebrow as she smirked.

"As soon as you are sure that you are fully recovered. You know none of us will let you live it down if you say your fine and it turns out your not. You'll hear about it till the day you die." Blade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before. Now, can I get alittle privacy to change here people." She favored everyone with a glare along with her statement. Soon everyone cleared out. Michelle was the last one to leave. "Wait," Michelle stopped and turned to look at her. "Listen, I know how you feel, and everything is gonna be alright. Got that Drama Queen?" Michelle nodded. "Good, get out of here so I can change!" Michelle smiled and left.

  
  


Angelic Demon walked into the headquaters. Lady Hawk just called her back there. She went over and sat on a stool in front of the breakfast bar they had. She waited patiently for Lady Hawk and Artemis. Well, as patient as she could be. In other words, don't speak to her or else she'll take her anger out on you. Finally, Artemis stepped out of the room she was in. She wore her uniform as a Fury. (The one she wore during the flashback in chapter 2) Lady hawk nodded to Smokescreen now that everyone was there.

"What I am going to tell you it going to be very hard to understand. Please, no one interrupt me while I explain. It will only make things harder. Well, I'm sure you all are curious to why that thing that used to be Rogue called me Iris. Well, that is my name. That little bit of information that Hank found, it is true. I am Iris from that myth, Smokescreen is Toxin, and Angelic Demon is Hellwing. We fought that battle." There was a silent gasp that went through the group. "The reason that we are still alive is because of our contracts. You see, we all made a contract with my mistress. Her name was Faye Ma'at. Not Faye, not Ma'at. Faye Ma'at. Faye Ma'at wagged war against her father. She knew that it would be extremely difficult. We all did. She was an extremely powerful. That was because of her father. He used her many times. So, over time, because of that and her hate for her father, she had great power. I don' think there was a limit to her power in reality. So, one day, after he killed the one she loved she went to a temple to pray. She was attacked and didn't really fight back so she almost died. Faye Ma'at did not care about that. But, her father came and saved her life to use her once more. After that, she wanted to have one final battle, one that would end her pain. She was going to die or her father was going to die. She fought with her. Made sure his minions didn't interfere with their fight. For some reason, even though she could have killed him, Faye Ma'at sealed him away. She used three keys. As you can guess her father was Apocalypse. I don't know who her mother was so don't ask." Waves of shock went through the group. "There was always a chance that he could be freed. So she split up the keys to make it even harder for it to happen. And as a last resort, she bound herself to the final key. And I made a contract with her to protect the final key. I had thought that the contract would go down through my descendants but that was not the case. It has made me immortal till either she or her father brake the contract. As a result, Toxin and Hellwing also became immortal till the contract is broken. We changed our names, jus in case someone found out about the battle. I was doubtful though, because no one knew of it. So I was extremely surprised that there was a record of it. When I met Blade," She motioned towards Artemis. "I thought it would be best that she held one part of the third key. She did not know of any of this till now. When Rogue absorbed Artemis I gave her that part of the key. Now, there is something that I do not think even Faye Ma'at knows. She is the third key. She thought that the ash inside it would open the final door but for some reason when she bound herself to it, it made her the key. So when she gets there and touches the door, it will open. And knowing Faye Ma'at, she will go there. To end that battle that she started long ago. She is filled with hate because her father destroyed her life. So she will collect as much power as she can. She will regain all her old powers along with knew ones. That is why Rogue can not control her power. Faye Ma'at made it that way. You see, Rogue is the reincarnation of Faye Ma'at. Faye Ma'at wanted Rogue to never have control so she would absorb as many as she could. There are still many other mutants that have powers that Faye Ma'at will want and go after. So we will have enough time to prepare still. That is why I came to the institute. I wanted to help prepare you for the up coming battle. Most likely, we will have to kill Rogue in order to stop Faye Ma'at. Now, we have to prepare. All of us. We must all put aside our differences and work together, no matter how much we hate each other. No matter how much revenge we want we must work together. And that includes you, Mystique." She looked to a raven that had flown in earlier when Angelic Demon left. There were some others but by now the other ravens had been let out. The raven's eyes changed to yellow cat like eyes before the changed the bird morphed into a blue skinned woman with red hair. Mystique leapt down to the ground from her perch. 

"That's fine with me. Of course, that doesn't mean the second this is over that I won't get my revenge." The woman once know to the group as Lady Hawk nodded. Hellwing stood up now.

"Where do we prepare?" The others looked at her.

"Pardon?" Storm looked at her confused. Hellwing rolled her eyes.

"I mean, do we stay here in Chicago or go back to the institute?" Iris thought for a moment.

"I do not know. Professor, is it alright if we train and prepare at the institute. We should probably leave in a few days. There is some training that we should most likely do here."

"I do not mind going back to the institute in a few days. It would be best because there is more training equipment there." Iris nodded.

"Very well, I am sorry but I can not house everyone here. However, I can set up rooms for you at one of my hotels." Magneto and Xavier nodded quietly. 

  
  


Kitty walked into her hotel room. Iris had it set up so they all got their own suites. One for the girls, with Ororo because she was the only female teacher, and two for the boys because there was so many. There was atleast one teacher for each suite. Professor Xavier had his own room as did Magneto. Kitty walked to her room and flopped down on her bed. Iris had made it so there was no one else on the floor. Dixie and Michelle had decided to stay with them now that they were X-men. Iris had Mystique stay her the Furies. She turned and stared out the window. The skies had darken after Faye Ma'at had come back. Iris had told them all that it was natural. That everything will get a lot darker because it knows that a great battle is coming. She looked to the door when she heard someone open it. It was Jean.

"Hey, how you doing Kitty?" Kitty shrugged.

"Well, like, with my friend and roommate being total taken over by Faye Ma'at. That my friend turns out to be, like, this reincarnation of said person that has a grudge against her father who is Apocalypse and is totally bent on absorbing as many mutants as she, like, can so she can go release Apocalypse and have this, like, totally big battle that one of them will die. But if we get to Faye Ma'at before she opens the door then we have to kill her and then Rogue won't ever come back. I'm as good as it gets." Jean sat on the edge of her bed. Kitty wiped away some tears and looked at Jean. Jean smiled reassuringly at her. Kitty threw herself into Jean's arms and cried. Michelle walked in upon hearing the crying saw those too. Amara looked in too. Michelle looked at the two and walked over with Amara at her heels. The two sat down on the bed and hugged the other two and started to cry. Soon enough all the girls were in there and crying. Ororo poked her head and saw this. She moved quickly over to the girls and joined them.

  
  


Somewhere in New York city a figure is walking through central park. The figure walks under a lamp post for a brief moment to reveal that it is Faye Ma'at. She looked exactly the same as she did when she spoke to Rogue in the dream except there is no tattoo. Her dress like coat flared a bit as she walked. Finally, Faye Ma'at came to spot where she stopped. She reached down after she spotted a manhole. With a single movement she lifted it up with ease and threw aside the manhole.

"Caliban! I know you are down there! Make it easier on yourself by giving up and coming up to the surface!" Faye Ma'at backed away from the manhole. Soon enough, the mutant named Caliban came out from the manhole. Faye Ma'at smirked. "Nice to finally met you." In a flash she touched his skin. Caliban fell to the ground. Faye Ma'at closed her eyes and used her new power to find all the mutants she would need. Faye Ma'at decided to go after the closest mutants near her. She took a step forwards and fell into the manhole.


	16. They're Not Gonna Get Us

  
  


  
  


They're Not Gonna Get Us

  
  


Faye Ma'at looked out at the city from the tall building she was standing on. She thought back to her time alive.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at watched the people dance. She was at a ball. There were so many people there. She wore a deep forest green dress. It had a low cut and at the elbows the sleeves started to get bigger. There was lace trimming and some gold on her dress. Her hair was up in a fancy bun. Faye Ma'at turned to leave. Someone grabbed her arm. She turned to face the person. Before her stood a man with blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a black outfit with some gold designs on it.

"Madame, would you care for a dance?" She nodded and he took her in his arms. They spun around the dance floor and moved gracefully around. They didn't notice that everyone had stopped and were watching them. Slowly the music came to a halt. She turned to leave. Once more he grabbed her arm and lead her away form the others and into a garden. He smirked and took her hand to kiss it. Faye Ma'at knew the look in his eyes and was disgusted by it. She hated getting this look and it only made her want to join her father's side even more.

"Take you hand away from me." He seemed alittle shocked.

"Madame I-"

"Enough, tell me, do you not recognize the hair?"

"No Madame. Why should I?" He looked at her with pure confusion. The next words she whispered were two words that struck fear into all that heard it.

"Faye Ma'at."

"You . . . you are the daughter of that thing!" Before he had a chance to say anything else he felt a burning in his leg. He looked down and saw fire had been set to his leg. It quickly spread. Faye Ma'at heard someone coming. She turned and left. Faye Ma'at did not want confrontation. That would help her father find her. He had many agents that wouldn't think twice about turning her in. Not that they could. They could just tell her father and he would come. She hated the man but didn't care about what he did to the humans, not after the way she was treated. So she saw no reason to save the humans from her father. She was able to leave quickly enough. Soon, she came to a clearing in forest.

"Hello." Faye Ma'at spun around and saw a man. He was very handsome. She lost herself in his demon eyes. "What are you doing here, so far from the ball?" She looked away. He seemed nice. Not like others. He had not lust filled eyes. She didn't want to kill him. Something was different about him. And his eyes pointed to the fact that he was like her. A mutant. And, if he was an agent for her father . . . there was no way he would confront her. And he wouldn't bother asking her why she left. 

"Does it matter? Those things are so boring and all . . ." By some miracle she kept her voice from breaking. _'What am I doing? What is the matter with me?! Why bother lying to him? Bother talking to him? He has to be an agent of my father.'_ She glanced at him quickly again. _'No, he's . . . he's not the type my father would implore.'_

"Yes, I tend to find myself bored at those things as well. So tell me, where is it you come from?" Faye Ma'at avoided his eyes.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Well, I wanted to know if heaven was real so I thought why not ask an angel were she came from." Faye Ma'at looked back to him. He smiled and then she smiled. They both began to laugh lightly.

"Well sire, I am no angel . . ." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, and why is that?" Faye Ma'at once more looked away.

"Do you know who I am?" She took his silence as a no. "Does my hair not stand out? After all the only person know to have-"

"Faye Ma'at, I already know. I heard you with that man before you left. I followed you here. Now, why are you not an angel?" Faye Ma'at looked at him confused.

"You know my name and you still ask?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Not all angels have to be from heaven."

~~~End Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at glared out at the sky. Blood dripped from her hand since she was making her fist so tight. _'Father, you **will** pay.'_

"I will make sure of that. You will never use me again!"

  
  


Iris looked over to Mystique. The woman was sitting across the table drinking some coffee. It was early in the morning.

"Is there something you want to know Raven?" Mystique jerked her head up and glared.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I made sure to know plenty about Rogue because she was the reincarnation of Faye Ma'at. And that meant knowing about you too." Mystique stayed silent for a moment.

"Why did you take her?" Iris sighed as she stared into her tea.

"Seems it is my turn to ask how did you know?" Mystique smirked.

"Well, I saw Smokescreen take Rogue before Xavier and Magneto get back. So why did take her and then erase her memory?"

"I did not erase her memory. That was Faye Ma'at. I had Smokescreen take Rogue because . . . I wanted to awaken Faye Ma'at and I didn't realize that she had become more than just a vessel." The two were silent for awhile.

"Do we really have to kill her?"

"There are only two ways that Faye Ma'at can leave. One is to kill her."

"What is the other one?" Mystique had a bit of edge to her voice.

"To let her finish the battle . . ." Iris grimaced as Mystique slammed her cup down.

"Then why can't we let her do that?!" Iris looked up into the eyes of the shape-shifter.

"She can not win again Apocalypse."

"You said she could before!" Iris sighed.

"I know, but now things are different. She will burn out her power in the fight! There is not way she won't! Faye Ma'at can gain access to any power that Rogue had absorbed but she does not know that she can burn up all that power. And to beat her father she'll though everything at him. And when she does, all that she has collected will be used up." Silence hung in the air for awhile.

"How well did you know Faye Ma'at?'

"I raised her. I never met the man she fell in love and waged war with her father after his death. She always met him in some sort of secret place. I only learned of him after his death. Well, after that she went to war in a fit of rage. I followed her. She was my mistress. It was my duty. Before she tied herself to the last key she told me that the only thing she ever kept secret was her relationship with that man." Mystique nodded.

"Yes, well, I can understand. While I was Risty I learned a lot bout my daughter, including her crush on that X-man Summers." She spat the name out with venom. Iris smiled.

"Yes, well, you'll be please to know that she doesn't like him anymore." Iris spoke with a bit of amusement in her voice. Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and who does she like now?"

"What makes you think she likes someone now?"

"I know that tone. One that holds many meanings. I have perfected it over the years. I imagine you have too. But I have heard it many, many times. I hear it often when people don't want me too. So I won't know that their statement is a double edge sword. But it was there none the less and I have avoided some bad experiences. I know that there is something you aren't telling me. So spill."

"Maybe you are right. Maybe she does like someone else. But, perhaps it is not just a simple crush. I think it is more." Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what is it? Love?' Iris nodded. Mystique scoffed. "Then tell me this love of her life." 

"Well, maybe you know him. Remy Lebeau, otherwise known as Gambit. You know, that card throwing mutant that works with Magneto right now." Mystique's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"My . . . my Rogue! Likes some . . . some gambler!" Just then Toxin walked out in her baggy pants and shirt pajamas. Her hair looked like a rats nest.

"You mean Mr. Lebeau?" Toxin yawned. "Charming fellow, isn't he?" Mystique looked back and forth between the two. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't approve of this at all." Isis and Toxin chuckled at Mystique's statement.

  
  


Remy was down stairs in the hotel cafe eating his breakfast. Iris had told them that she had set up a tab so they didn't have to worry about not being able to pay. He had always been one to wake up early. Remy quietly sat and watched the people go by. Every now and then he would take a sip of his coffee. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts would drift back to a certain gothic beauty. He looked up as a woman sat down at his small little table.

"Lebeau, I want to talk." Remy recognized her as Raven Darkholme. Magneto had told his Acolytes all about Mystique. He want to be on the safe side.

"'Bout what?"

"About my daughter." Remy froze for a moment at the name.

"What 'bout Rogue?"

"How do you feel about her?

"Why do you care?" Raven smirked at this.

"It may not have looked like I played much of a role in my daughter's life before but that is where many are wrong. I watched over her even if she didn't see me. So answer me Lebeau, how do you feel about my daughter?" Remy heard an oh so familiar skint. He turned and saw Logan threatening a waiter that wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Oh look at dat, looks like dat Logan can't go two minutes without threatenin' someone. We should help, don' you dink?" Raven didn't buy it though.

"Why do you avoid my question?"

"Don' know what you talkin' 'bout." This was said alittle too quickly.

"Lebeau, answer me!" Raven's eyes changed yellow for a moment before going back to 'normal'.

"Gambit don' be one to fall in love if dat's what you talkin' 'bout. Gambit, he-" Raven cut him off.

"You just gave yourself away kid. Iris already told me about you only talking in third person when you get a real strong emotion. And if you were just using my daughter then you wouldn't panic. And by the way, aren't you a thief. Should you panic at such a simple question?"

"Well, 'bout dat . . ." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Go on Lebeau."

"Uh . . ." There was only one thing going through the Cajun's mind. _'Run away!'_ Raven smirked.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, the lady's man does not want it to get out that he has fallen for a someone." Raven's smirk faded. "I am sure some of the X-men have already told you not to hurt her. Perhaps threaten you. Well, I do not have the morals they have so you can only imagine what I would do." With that she got up and left.

"Great. Whose gonna threaten me now?" Remy looked up when he heard the chair Mystique had just been sitting in be pulled back and someone sit in it. He saw Logan.

"We need to talk." Remy Lebeau a.k.a. Gambit, wanted to do something for the first time in his life. He wanted to cry.


	17. Mind Games With the Mistress

  
  


  
  


Mind Games With the Mistress

  
  


_Rouge (Rogue's voice) talking in dream_

  
  


Iris looked over to Mystique, Artemis, Xavier, Storm, and Magneto. They were somewhat scattered about the Furies' headquarters. Artemis was on the railing that was at the second floor of the headquarters where most of the training was done, Mystique leaned on the wall off to the side, Storm sat next to the Professor at a table, Hellwing sat on a counter, Toxin sat at the table next to Iris, and Magneto stood alittle ways off. She had asked for Storm, Magneto and Xavier to come. Iris would have asked Sabertooth and Wolverine to come but she was sure they would kill each other before the hour was up. She didn't want to have to get the kids' hopes up do she had only a few come and she did not tell any other members of the teams. They had to come up with a plan first before they could do anything.

"She is sure to go after some of the more powerful and rare mutants." Mystique stated.

"There you go. We'll go find a powerful mutant that she Faye Ma'at hasn't gotten to yet and wait for her to show up. Then when she does, we'll kick her ass and demand that she gives us back Rogue. Upon which she will agree and do so. Problem solved." Artemis said this like it was easiest thing in the world. Iris shook her head sadly.

"If it was anyone else, yes. But Faye Ma'at is one mutant that requires more than others. She is insane. There is no telling what she would do. She is also very intelligent. Which only makes things far worse us all." Magneto raised an eyebrow at this.

"What exactly do mean by insane?"

  
  


Faye Ma'at strolled down the streets of L.A. There were a few mutants that she had left, but she wanted some fun. Suddenly an idea on how to have more fun came into her head. She now came to stop to sort out how to go about having her fun. Slowly she rose up into the sky. Everyone stopped and looked at her with fearful eyes. There were several cries of 'She's a mutie!' but Faye Ma'at paid no attention to them. Instead, she left out a huge mental blast. Knocking everyone in the city unconscious. Faye Ma'at sent out another wave of her mental powers. This time, she woke everyone up. But, unlike before, they all start to riot. The second blast had cost them all there sanity. Now they were like her, except she had a purpose. Faye Ma'at landed once more on the ground and looked around her. With a smirk on her lips and laughter in her eyes she started to walk around again. After all, she wanted some fun.

  
  


Iris fell silent and looked away. Hellwing saw this and hopped off the counter she had been sitting on.

"Faye Ma'at has no sense of right and wrong. As long as it is fun, she'll do it. She does not care for the consequences. She is immortal in her mind. And in a sick twisted way she is. She can have countless reincarnations to take over and use to try to destroy Apocalypse. What's more, anything that stands in her way will remind her of her father and that will push her over the edge. And when that happens, for the brief moment that she looses control, the world would be better off with Apocalypse freed." Toxin sighed and shook her head as Hellwing finished explaining for Iris.

"It is a shame really, she was alittle insane before she fell in love but that was only because her father used her. After her love died . . . things just went downhill."

  
  


Faye Ma'at twirled around humming an ancient song long forgotten by time. The laughter in her eyes had increased. She had a hard time from not breaking down in laughter right there. Finally, Faye Ma'at stopped and looked to see exactly were she was. Just then she realized that she was in the richer part of the city. The par of the city where the more expensive stores were.

"Hmm . . . I guess I should do what all girls to best." She skipped over to a store window and looked inside. She was like a little kid in a candy store. She was standing in front of a jewelry store. And what made this store special was the fact that most of the jewelry was based off the ancient world. Faye Ma'at felt right at home. Just then, something caught her eye. She pressed her gloved hands up against the glass as she peered in. She could feel the cold through her silk gloves. A choker was what had caught her eye. A beautiful choker that was black. A diamond was at the center of it and around it ther was ancient writing. Just like her silver disk. The writing was in gold. There were pearls along the edges of the choker. Around the center, forming a line were another three jewels, not including the diamond, were emeralds. Her eyes were wide with wonder. " . . . . so pretty . . . ." She phased her hand through the glass and pulled out the choker. She ripped the one she was wearing off and place the new one on. Faye Ma'at had to lift up her hair, beginning careful not to pull any out of her fancy little clip. She looked at herself in the window. Her reflection showed her perfectly. He green eyes laughing and her chin length white hair framing her face danced in the breeze, and what made her all the more happier was her face was pure. No marking that meant to the world that she was Faye Ma'at, the daughter of Apocalypse. Without that tattoo by her eye she felt better than most of her time alive. The choker reminded her of happier times. Which reminded her that she will make Apocalypse suffer. And the thought of her father, Apocalypse, suffering for killing her love and for using her made Faye Ma'at feel like she was walking on air.

  
  


Remy decided to stay in his room until they needed him for a mission. He figured it was the only safe place. After alittle 'talk' with Logan he barely avoided Kurt, Scott, Ororo, and Jean. But, through out the entire time, he only had one thought. How the hell did they all find out?! Of course, he then saw Kitty talking to Bobby and it all made sense. Kitty a.k.a. the gossip center of the world. He made a mental note never to tell Kitty ANYTHING!!! Remy sighed and flopped down on his bed. The only fear he had now was if the news got to Magneto. 

"Lord, give Remy strength."

  
  


Remy walked through the darkness. He had no idea where he was going or why. It seemed like hours and he was ready to give up when he heard someone call out his name. He followed their voice. Finally, after an eternity, he found the owner of the voice. Rogue. Before Faye Ma'at. She looked like her usual self. The same gothic clothes she wears. Everything was the same. She was sitting at a park bench.

"Chère!" Rogue spun around to look at him.

"_What do ya want Swamp Rat_?!" Remy looked at her confused.

"Chère?" Rogue glared at him.

"_Listen, Ah don't know why old buckethead sent ya, but leave meh alone!_" Rogue turned and stalked off. He head laughter behind him. Remy spun around to face them. It was Faye Ma'at.

"What are you doin' here?" Faye Ma'at smiled at Remy.

"Why, Gambit, I was just showing you the truth . . ." There was laughter in her eyes.

"Dat ain't de truth." Faye Ma'at smirked. She began to circle him.

"Oh? Well let me enlighten you, that would be the girl you would have to deal with if it was not for me!"

"Why don' you get dat head check? Not makin' much sense." He tapped his head and smirked. Faye Ma'at rolled her eyes as she continued circling him.

"Drop it Gambit. The only reason you were able to break through to her and see the softer side of Rogue was because she was too busy trying to deal with me. Trying to remember or figure out what had happened to her. And believe me, if you both survive then you'll have to deal with her like that."

"Non. Don' believe you." Remy shook his head. 

"Is that so Gambit? I wish you would. _Ah mean, why not? It is the truth Remy, ya hafta admit it. Ah will be lahke that once this whole thing with Faye Ma'at blows over_."

"Don' dink dat I don' know what you doin'."

"_Ah don't know what ya talking about. This is meh Remy. Rogue. Faye Ma'at is rahgt. Ah won't trust ya. The only reason was because Ah was so busy with Faye Ma'at. She's the only reason why Ah let ya get so close so fast_." Remy thought about what she was saying. That playful smirk was back on his lips. Faye Ma'at looked alittle confused.

"Dat might be true. But you gave up de act de second you said dat. True, if Chère hadn' been so worried with you she wouldnt have let me in so fast but she would have let me in eventually. She needs t' trust. You did help me with Rogue. She would never have trusted anyone. And Remy be sure t' prove dat trustin' someone ain't all dat bad." Faye Ma'at glared at him as he started to walk away. She looked up to the sky and screamed like a banshee. Remy stopped and covered his ears trying to block out the blood curling scream. 

  
  


Remy sat up on his bed. He was breathing hard and his heart was going a mile a minute. He took a minute to clam down.

"Don' worry Chère, Remy will bring you back t' us. Dat's a promise."

  
  


Faye Ma'at snapped open her eyes and screamed. She had been so close to breaking any chance that he would die in place of Rogue! And that was one thing Faye Ma'at did not want. Faye Ma'at picked up the bench that was next to her and threw it through the window. She continued screaming and break things for a few more minutes. Finally, she stopped. She looked up to the sky.

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED!!!!!!!!!!" Faye Ma'at screamed. She took a minute to catch her breath then looked around. Then city was in total chaos. She smiled and laughed. "Looks like I'm going to Chicago before I finish collecting what is needed."

  
  


Rogue sat a dark void. She had been there since she breathed in that ash. Being there was hurting so much she could barely stand it. There she could only feel empty. Rogue had pulled her legs close to her and wrapped her arms around them. Since the moment she had come there she had felt hundreds of things crawling around on her skin. It scared her and hurt her that she was able to touch whatever they were but not the one person that she loved. The only other things she could feel were the hot tears streaking down her face. Right now, she wanted to be with someone she knew. She would be happy with anyone. She'd be happy with Jean being there! But, there was one person Rogue wanted to be there more than ever. One person that she had given part of her soul to. This person was the reason why she felt empty. However, Rogue could not bring herself to speak his name. She could not speak his name because it would only remind her of what Faye Ma'at had told her. And in her mind, there was nothing worse than that.


	18. Beginning of a Show Down

  
  


  
  


Beginning to a Show Down

  
  


Faye Ma'at sat on top of a truck as it drove down the street. The driver inside had fainted so it was being driven mentally by Faye Ma'at. The truck was driving towards the hideout for the Furies. She glared up in the direction of the headquarters. _'That Cajun will give up on her!'_

"If not, Ah guess, Ah'll hafta make an appearance."

  
  


They had finally come up with a plan. Iris sighed as she took a sip of tea. Storm, Magneto, and the Professor had just left. Artemis wanted to go and do something so she had left shortly after the others. Iris had no clue as to what Artemis went to do or where. This was not the first time she had gone off saying that she won't be back for an hour. Before she was put in acoma she did this often. Toxin had decided to go on rounds. Hellwing was at some bar for the rest of the day. Mystique went off somewhere to think. Iris looked at her tea and thought about the plan. It was a good one when dealing with Faye Ma'at. It was not complex so there was room to change small things, often done with Faye Ma'at, and it wasn't simple enough that there was much confusing about what needed to be done. Distract Faye Ma'at and then have attack her mentally and physically and don't give up no matter what. They had to wear her out. Then, they would make sure that she was unconscious before the Professor tried to find Rogue in her mind. And if something happened to the Professor then Jean. And if both were out cold Iris would get another telepath to come in and help.

  
  


Rogue pulled her legs closer to herself trying to leave as little space as she could for those things to crawl on. The only outlet she had here was her thoughts.

~~~Flashback~~~

Rogue fell to the ground with a hard thud. She looked up and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, Faye Ma'at appear in front of her. She smiled wickedly at her.

"Hello Rogue."

"Faye Ma'at! What am Ah doing here?!"

"Why I have been released my dear." She turned to leave.

"Don't think that ya won't be sealed back up!" She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because-" Faye Ma'at cut her off.

"Wait, don't tell me, the love of your life is going to fight to save you? Don't make me laugh!" Rogue glared at her. Faye Ma'at smirked. "Well, I'll cut you a deal. I'll let Gambit live if you give up on him."

"You're insane!" Rogue spat. Faye Ma'at smiled.

"You're just now realizing this?" With that said Faye Ma'at disappeared and Rogue felt somethings crawling on her skin. She couldn't see anything because the place was so dark. Soon hundreds on things were crawling on her skin.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Rogue fought her tears and let her mind drift.

  
  


Faye Ma'at sat on top of a building near the hotel that the X-men and Acolytes were staying at. The sun was setting. Faye Ma'at had decided to wait till night. She always thought things were much more fun at night. Faye Ma'at sat on the ledge with her legs dangling over them. She smiled to herself as she began to set her plan into motion. She didn't want to be bothered when she was having fun and wanted to use some of her new powers. In China she found a mutant that had the power to hypnotize when they sang. Faye Ma'at closed her eyes and searched for her new power. She took a deep breath and began to hum. It's melody was sad and mysterious and very soft. Slowly it became louder. Finally, words began to form.

"Come all you children

And play with me

In my garden of magic

  


Listen to this song 

A song of the dead

which cuts 

through the soul

  


What you know

Is more than you see

Come one and all

  


Come all you children

And play with me

In my garden of magic

  


That which has died

Will raise again

In the ashes

The ashes of pain

  


Your pain is enough

To silence the living

And awaken the dead

To your pleas

  


Don't let the eyes

Of the lost

Deceive you

  


Come all you children

And play with me

In my garden,

My garden of magic" Once the song was over she waited a minute till she opened her eyes. Everyone in the city was asleep. Well, everyone that didn't matter.

  
  


  
  


Iris's head snapped up when she heard someone singing. Her eyes widened as she realized who owned the voice that sang the song.

"No . . ." She ran to get Toxin on her comm link, that is before she realized that Toxin had left her comm. She closed her eyes. "My mistress, it looks as though we will get a chance to talk." She took off to try and find where Faye Ma'at was.

  
  


Hellwing looked up when the bar tender fainted along with every other fool in there. She finished her shot before she left to go find out what had happened.

  
  


Faye Ma'at watched the last rays of the sun disappear. She heard someone land softly on the roof.

"Hello Iris."

"Hello Faye Ma'at." She kept her voice from breaking. Faye Ma'at smirked.

"What, no more mistress?"

"My mistress is dead. You are just something that took over her reincarnation."

"Is that so?" Iris glared at her back.

"Yes, it is." Faye Ma'at laughed at this.

"My, how the centuries have changed you."

"I should not be alive, but because of you I am!" Iris spat. Faye Ma'at turned and looked at her.

"Many would give up anything to be what you are." Iris held her glare and Faye Ma'at returned it.

"For what I am?! What I am is a fool! For I guarded that key of yours for so long that I believed that you would finish your battle as fast as you could! But no, you have to play around! It is not your body. You took her body. Rogue is no longer a vessel. You took her life. Just like you father took yours. You are doing the same thing to Gambit that your father did to you!" Iris ranted. Faye Ma'at glared at her. There was pure hatred in it.

"Don't you dare compare me to him."

"Why not?! Because you have some noble cause! Well Apocalypse believed his cause was noble."

"Why do you defy me?!" Faye Ma'at looked at her like she was searching her soul. Iris sighed.

"Because . . . you are not her. You are not the one you used to be. Your father turned you into something worse than him." Faye Ma'at stepped back at this response.

"But . . . I am Faye Ma'at!" Iris took a step towards her.

"You may be Faye Ma'at before you died and bound yourself to the key but . . . my mistress died at that temple." Faye Ma'at looked away.

"Yes, perhaps that is true. When my father gave me life again . . . he took away my old one. So . . . you are right. I am not your mistress. But," Faye Ma'at turned her glare to her. "I have every right to this body. And I will finish what I had started all those centuries ago!" The ground began to shake. Faye Ma'at rose off of the roof and fell into the air. It began to rain and thunder. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!!!!!!!!!" Iris backed way from her. Soon the others arrived. Hellwing looked at Faye Ma'at then to Iris.

"Iris, do you know what she is going to do?"

"The only idea I might have is her using some of her new gifts." Toxin looked at the two.

"Do you think that she will try and kill us even though that leaves no one to take care of the four horsemen?" Iris sighed.

"I don't have I clue. She is too . . ."

"Crack?" Bobby supplied. His head was then hit several times by the others. Iris shook her head.

"Too different from before." She looked up at Faye Ma'at. "We must attack her and wear her out! Then maybe there is a chance to get back Rogue!" Faye Ma'at glared down at them. By now she had started up a small hurricane.

"FOOLS!!!" Her voice was harsh. It was far louder than the wind and thunder. "DO YOU REALLY THING THAT YOU COULD WIN!!!" She sent a blast of fire towards the group.


	19. Daddy's Little Girl

  
  


  
  


Daddy's Little Girl

  
  


Faye Ma'at laughed wickedly as she used different powers against them. When Pyro or Magma tried to use fire against them she used ice or water against the blast. It was basically the same with all the others. Suddenly, she was pulled violently down to the ground losing some advantage. She stood up and looked around them. They had been forced to retreat off the roof and onto the ground. Faye Ma'at sighed and shook her head.

"And I thought this was going fun. Oh well." At that moment metal came flying at her. Along with some other objects. Faye Ma'at also had to dodge some lightening bolts. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, looks like you're going to make this fun then." With a smile she fought the others. Wolverine came at her. Faye Ma'at dodged, barely avoiding his claws. When he was passing her she raised up her legs and gave a solid kick to his side. He went flying through a nearby wall. Faye Ma'at turned around and counted everyone. She paused and thought for a moment. Soon she gave off an evil grin and several clones appeared. Each one had an Acolyte, X-man or Fury as their partner. Soon they all had split up.

Cyclops shot a blast at a clone. It smiled and dodged. It ducked under a few blasts. It got close to him and punched him in the jaw. Cyclops staggered back and caught it off guard by give it another blast. The clone was thrown into a building. It stood up out of the rubble and its eyes glowed a familiar red.

Jean tried to set up a shield. The clone was using its telekinetic powers to pick up things and throw them around. Suddenly, it stopped. Jean was picked up and thrown high up into the sky with her own powers. The clones smirked at this. She sent Jean in every direction. Suddenly the clone grabbed its head and held it in pain. It glared up at Jean as she landed.

A clone was dodging lightening bolts from every direction. Its face was full of worry as it dodged ever bolt. It also had to deal with the gusts of wing sent at it and the snow. It finally was able to spot Storm. The clone teleported and appeared next to her. It held out its hand and lightening hit Storm. They two battle each other using the weather.

Wolverine blocked and kick towards his head. With a grunt he grabbed the clone's leg and twisted in causing the clone to be lifted up in the air as it spun and landed hard on the ground. It turned and glared up at Wolverine. Wolverine brought his fist down to punch it but at the last second the clone rolled out of the way. As the clone stood Wolverine charged it. It was barely able to get a wall of ice up in time. Wolverine hacked through the wall in a small amount of time. The clone stepped back as a thick smoke rose from the ground. Soon Wolverine lost sight of its shadowy figure in the smoke.

The others had similar encounters with the clones. All except one. Gambit had yet to met the clone he would face off against. He heard a sound behind him. Gambit spun around to see who it was. A clone stood there. Gambit backed a bit and extended his bo staff. The clone smirked and balls of fire formed in its hands. Suddenly, it burst into flames. Gambit, confused, looked around. Out of the shadows Faye Ma'at. She smiled at him as she stepped over the ashes of her clone.

"Hello Gambit." He glared at her.

"Faye Ma'at." She turned and looked around the ally they were in.

"I glad we can talk, face to face, no interruptions." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don' really care dat much for talkin' to you." She smiled at this.

"Oh, and why is that Gambit?" She turned to face him. 

"Simple. Don' care for snakes that deny dings dat should never be denied." Her eyes burned with rage. 

"And what did I deny?" He glared at her with all the hate he could muster.

"Touch? I thought 'bout what Iris said. You created Rogue. And you gave her dat gift. You could of let her control it. Figured you were de type to let her go through most of her life gathering all de power she could." Faye Ma'at laughed.

"Is **_that_** all? And here I thought it was something important!" She shook her head with laughter. After a moment she stopped. "Now, you get to fight me, not a clone. You should be honored." 

  
  


Cyclops blasted the clone. They had been battling each other using his power. The clone's blast seemed to be weaker. The clone faded away. Cyclops fell to the ground exhausted. Cyclops fought to stay conscious. He leaned against a half destroyed wall and tried to get some of his energy back.

Jean landed on the ground with a hard thud. The clone had just thrown her. Jean turned to look at the clone as it walked towards her. The clone held its hand to the side and from alittle its elbow a long sword formed. As it neared Jean it raised its sword arm up in the air. At that moment Jean used her powers to send a piece of ruble at it. The clone fell over and glared at her. At that moment a red blast hit it. The clone seemed to have smoke come from it as it melted. Jean looked over and saw Cyclops. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She took it and Cyclops helped her up. Leaning on each other they went to find the others and help them in their fight.

Shadowcat looked up at the clone that stood over her smirking. She was tired and had no energy left to phase. Just at the clone looked ready to strike it was lifted up into the air. Colossus held the clone up high and threw it over by some rubble. The clone stood up and looked down. It saw a piece of metal sticking out of its stomach. It looked up and let out an unholy screech and exploded. Colossus kneeled down to look at Shadowcat in the eye.

"Are you alright?" His voice filled with concern. She looked weakly at him.

"J-just . . . did lot more phasing than I'm used to." Her voice weak and soft.

"Can you stand?" Shadowcat tired to stand but fell down. Colossus bent down and picked her up. He didn't see Kitty change to a bright shade of red.

"T-thanks . . ." She stuttered.

  
  


Wolverine dodged a fire ball. The clone had started throwing them awhile ago. They were each equally tired and bruised. The clone stopped and raised its hand. He felt himself be lifted up by his bones. _'Old Buckethead's power . . . great, just great . . . '_ Just then the clone screamed as it was electrocuted. It fell to the ground smoking and faded away. Storm landed beside Wolverine as he fell back to the ground.

"Could have handled it." Storm raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You could beat her while she held you in the air far from her?" Wolverine just grunted.

"Thanks 'Ro." Storm faked shock.

"What's this? Do my ear deceive me? The Wolverine just thanked someone?" Wolverine just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell the kids. I don't want them thinkin' I'm soft and I'd never live it down." Storm smiled.

"Well, in that case . . . I'll think about it." She grew serious. "But it would be best if we find the others and help." Wolverine nodded.

"Yeah, but if we run into Sabertooth let's just let him sweat for a bit while we find someone else." Now it was Storm's turn to roll her eyes.

  
  


Artemis dropped down into a crouch. The clone was somewhere near her. There were too many obstacles to see it but she could hear her. Artemis was bloody and she was sure she had a cracked rib. At that moment the clone leapt over a car and plowed right into her. Artemis bit back a cry of pain as she rolled with the clone. She used the momentum and kicked up causing the clone to land hard on the ground. Artemis straddled the clone and let out all her fury upon the clone. Each punch held as much strength as she could muster. Finally, the clone stopped struggling and faded away. Artemis fell forward onto the pavement and breathe heavily trying to regain her energy.

  
  


Faye Ma'at blocked another kick by Gambit. She matched him punch for punch. As Gambit came at Faye Ma'at, she jumped into the air by pushing off a wall next to her. She flipped over the him and landed. Before Gambit could turn around Faye Ma'at lifted up her leg and side-blade kicked him. Gambit turned to face Faye Ma'at. He jumped up and did a double fake kick. When he landed on the ground he took his right elbow to the Faye Ma'at left check bone, then an open palm to the chin. Faye Ma'at stumbled back. She did a round house kick at his head. Gambit did a rolling fall to his left and avoided it barely. Faye Ma'at dodged a punch and did a spinning back kick. She missed and Gambit was behind her. He grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him and he let go. She spun around and tried to sweep his feet out from underneath him. He jumps up and sees his staff that he had dropped in the beginning of the fight. He gets his foot under it and kicks it up. He grabbed it before it fell back to the ground and twirled it around. Faye Ma'at tried to punch him but the staff blocked the punches. She glares and wiped away some blood from her mouth.

"Well done. But you have a ways to go. Tell Mags that I'll say hi to the Brotherhood for him." With that she disappeared.

  
  


Everyone eventually found each other and met up at the Blackbird. Wolverine smirked when he saw Gambit.

"Damn Cajun, you got beat worse than the rest of us combined." Gambit sat down.

"Faye Ma'at would have done de same to you." Cyclops raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the clone? We all fought one." Gambit shook his head.

"Was goin' fight one but Faye Ma'at caused it t' burst int' flames. Den I fought her. Surprised she fights clean." He grumbled. Iris sighed as she sat down.

"Are you sure it was her?" Iris asked. Gambit shrugged.

"Unless you all had a full conversation with de clone you fought . . ."

"Yes, it does appear you fought our one time mistress." Toxin told Gambit. Hellwing looked around and shook her head.

"Great. Gambit, did she say anything that will tell us where she is going?"

"Said t' tell Magneto dat she'll say hi t' de Brotherhood." Magneto whipped around to look at him.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "She must be going after Wanda." The other's heads shot up.

"Whoa . . . Wanda?!" Cyclops could barely believe it. Mystique headed towards the Blackbird.

"Wanda might be able to hold her off till we get there." She threw over her shoulder as she entered the Blackbird. "But if she gets Wanda's powers she will be impossible to stop."

  
  


Wanda turned a page in her book. She was upstairs in her room. The house was nice and quiet for once. Thanks to a few threats the boys had decided to just watch T.V very, very, VERY quietly. Suddenly, the house shook. Her head shot up.

"LANCE!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! DO I HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE?!"

"IT WASN'T ME!!!" She glared at her door as though it was Lance.

"THEN WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Pietro screamed. "IT'S ROGUE!!!" Wanda stood up. From what she had been told, Rogue could not do that unless she touched Lance recently. And there was no way that could have happened. She stormed out of her room and down the stairs into the front yard. There stood Faye Ma'at. But the Brotherhood was not lucky enough know this. To them, she was Rogue. Wanda glared at her.

"What are you doing here X-geek?" Faye Ma'at laughed at this.

"You think I am with the X-men? My dear how wrong you are. I am Faye Ma'at." Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I think you've taken a few to the head." Faye Ma'at laughed again.

"We shall see, we shall see." With that Faye Ma'at raised her hand and the other members of the Brotherhood went flying. Pietro wiped some blood away from his lip.

"Hey Lance, did you know she could do that?" Lance glared at Faye Ma'at.

"No, but it's time to rock this place!" Faye Ma'at didn't even look away form Wanda. She raised her hand once more and a fire ball flew at the Brotherhood scattering them. Pietro tried to run at Faye Ma'at. In an instant he was thrown up into the air by an unseen force. Fred tried to come at her but the same thing happened to him, and Todd, and Lance. They were held up against the house being crushed. Faye Ma'at lowered her arm and smirked.

"Now, my dear, I think it is time we get to know each other."

"Yo, since when did Rogue speak without an accent?" Todd looked around at the others that were also pinned against the wall. The others had no time to react though, for a battle of power began. Wanda glared at Faye Ma'at as she unleashed her power and threw hex bolts at her. Faye Ma'at smiled and they hex bolts stopped in mid air and flew back at her. Wanda moved her head to the side a small amount and the hex bolts missed her.

"This should be fun, dear Wanda." Faye Ma'at chuckled. Wanda glared at her and threw her arms in the air.

"Do NOT mock me!" Objects flew up into the air and swirled around Faye Ma'at. Faye Ma'at simply raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is that the best you can do my dear?" She too raised her arms up. But instead of object flying around the room vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Wanda stopping her from moving her hands the slightest bit. "You are powerful yes, but if one knows how to stop you then you are no more powerful than Toad over there."

"HEY!" Toad yelled. But Faye Ma'at paid no attention to him. She simply pulled off one of her elbow length gloves and slowly walked up to Wanda.

"Now, my dear child, it is time to add you to my collection."

  
  


The Blackbird landed outside the Brotherhood house. The house was a wreck. Wanda laid on the ground unconscious and the four boys were scattered about the rubble also unconscious. Cyclops looked at the others.

"Jean, Storm, Hellwing, go up in the air to see how much damage has been done. Dixie, Beast, Iris, you give medical aid to the Brotherhood. The rest of us should try to clear out the rubble."

  
  


Faye Ma'at watched the group clear up the mess she had made when she added to her collection. She was in the disguise of a baby fox. With ease she hid from sight. Her eyes remained on Gambit. _'Why does he still go after her? After all that has happened? And the fact that he knows that she will never touch? Could it be . . . NO! Such a thing does not exist . . . ' _The fox narrowed her eyes as she thought back to her past life. _'because after my years I know. I know that it is a lie along with all the fairy tales about its power.'_

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at ran into a temple. She was to met her love there that day. She was surrounded by an atmosphere of happiness. She made sure that her hair was alright. That day it was in a bun. She brushed off some invisible dust off of her lavender dress. She ran through the hallway. She stopped when she saw blood. Her eyes held fear as she ran faster down the hallway. Soon she came to a door at the end of the hallway. There was more blood. She forced open the door and saw her love in there.

"Djau?" Her voice was weak. She rushed over to his body on the floor. She knelt down to him and shook him with tears in her eyes. She cradled his head in her lap. "Djau? It is a game my love, am I right? It this suppose to get me mad so you can laugh and say that I am radiant when angered? Then I shall blush and you will say that I am more radiant when I blush? Please tell me this my love." After a moment of silence she gently kissed his lips. They were still warm. Tears landed on his face. "Do wake. I am fearful of this act." After a moment of no response she rocked him back and forth begging him to wake. She sobbed loud and hard. Then something caught her eye. A silver dagger. It was beside Djau. She reached out and picked it up. Her eyes widened and she looked up and let out an unholy scream. Her blood curling scream stopped after a few minutes. She glared at the dagger in disgust. For on it was one name that she hated. Apocalypse. She held Djau and pressed her forehead against his as she cried. Finally, long after her grew cold, long after her dress was stained and blood was on her face and hands, she calmed and looked to the sky again. "Osiris, Asar! Your attributes are afterlife, death and judgment. Do well for my love. Thoth, give knowledge to the other gods and goddess of my father's horrid deed. Serket, guard my love well. Sed, god of the dead, do well for my love. Please, all those who judge the dead, Anubis, Osiris, Asar, and any other great god! Do him well!" Faye Ma'at looked down at him with more tears. She placed one final kiss on his forehead. "Oh my dear Djau, with you died all of my feelings. There is no life without you. Do not worry, for soon I shall join you. But I must visit the temple of the one I was named after. I must go and beseech Ma'at." Faye Ma'at held her love one more time letting the tears roll off her check and onto his face. She gave him one last kiss and got up. She turned and as she got to the door she looked over her shoulder at Djau. "We shall be together soon my love." 

~~~End Flashback~~~

The fox morphed into Faye Ma'at. Her legs hung off the cliff. Her eye filled with tears once more. _'But it appeared that fate ddid not want me to be with Djau again. So instead I must wait in limbo till I die.'_ She made her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. She opened to her eyes once more and looked up at the sky. She let her loud blood curling scream fill the air and could be heard miles around. The scream ended after a moment and Kurt's powers to find her father.

  
  


At the area that once housed the Brotherhood a scream was heard. Everyone's head shot up. By now they had helped everyone regain consciousness and cleaned up a great deal of the mess. Iris's eyes widened in fear.

"No . . ." Kitty looked at her.

"What, like, is it Iris?" Hellwing glanced at the others.

"It appears our one time mistress is going to finish a job she started centuries ago." The Brotherhood looked around at everyone confused.

"Yo, would someone mind telling you what is going on?"


	20. Whispers and Memories in the Wind

  
  


  
  


Whispers and Memories in the Wind

  
  


The Blackbird landed in the desert by a mountain. Iris had told them were Apocalypse was buried. When she told them that she knew the reactions differed. The Brotherhood really didn't care as long as they got to fight, Wanda wanted to go kick a certain someone's ass for draining her. The X-men were shocked but got over it to go fight Apocalypse. The Acolytes were a different story. Piotr was silent as always. St. John wanted to set fire to the mountain, according to him it would be the best way. Remy was also silent as he was praying that they would be able to stop Apocalypse and get Rogue back. Sabertooth, well, he wasn't to happy.

"What the hell do you mean you know where it is? Ya holding out any other information on us?" Before Iris could say anything Hellwing spoke.

"We were sworn to never reveal it till the time was right. Till Faye Ma'at was ready to fight her father!" Sabertooth rolled his eyes.

"So what?" Toxin stepped in between the two before a full on fight started.

"Enough of this!" She hissed. "The oath we took to our mistress is more sacred than anything in the world! It can not be broken! And we have done all we could within the limits of the oath! Now, let us go to Apocalypse."

  
  


Iris got out of the Blackbird after Hellwing. She stole a quick glance at Magneto remembering the first time they met.

~~~Flashback~~~

Iris, better know as Lady Hawk at the time looked at the computer screen. She turned on the comm link to Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen, go to the bakery a mile away from you."

**Alright, why?**

"There's something odd happening there. I'm also sending Angelic Demon." She contacted Angelic Demon and told her the same. She had not yet met Blade yet. Or Michelle. After a few minutes Smokescreen spoke to her.

**Lady Hawk, there is a guy here. Mutant. Looks like he can control metal. Well, he wants to talk to you.** Lady Hawk found it odd but none the less she decided to go there and find out what was going on.

  
  


Lady Hawk looked at Magneto.

"What do you want?"

"I come to offer you a chance to work with me in order to prove that-"

"The Furies work with no one. We have only one purpose and that is not something that has anything to do with you." Her eye were narrow.

"And what is that purpose?" Her turned and began to leave.

"It is our code. And you are not part of that. We don't do anything against our code."

~~~End Flashback~~~

Toxin looked ahead at the mountain they were heading towards. She could remember each detail of the lest time she was here.

~~~Flashback~~~

Toxin stepped in to a cave. Her had a tan cloak on that prevented anyone seeing what was underneath. There was a long scarf that she wore too. Almost up to her eyes were covered by the scarf. It warped around once than she left it behind her shoulder were is almost reached to ground. Her dark brown boots were covered with dust. Her hair had dust in it too. But not to much to change it from her silver color. It was in a messy braid. She had some markings that showed a bit from her scarf hat was tight on her face. She glanced around the cave. It was dark and barely anything could be seen. Suddenly it lit up showing the others around her. Hellwing stood there, as cocky as ever, wearing almost the same thing she wore today. But it was armor that was black with some red and there was gold trimming. Iris looked around with her with a swish of her clothes. She wore a blood red cloak and she always had her hood up. Sometimes you could see her without her cloak but she never wore the same thing under twice. Faye Ma'at, her mistress, stood there wearing the same thing she wore now. She held a fireball in her hand and that was what was emitting the light. She glared ahead. Toxin followed her glare and saw the four horsemen. Iris looked at her mistress.

"My mistress, you go on and face your father. We will take care of him." Faye Ma'at nodded. Her eyes were cold and emotionless.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Hellwing glanced at Toxin.

"What's wrong? You look out of it." She shrugged.

"Just thinking of the last time we were here." Hellwing nodded. The last time they were here . . .

~~~Flashback~~~

Hellwing had been paired with War. Death with Toxin, Plague and Famine with Iris. Well, Plague was just fighting whoever was close to him at the moment. Hellwing dodged a kick. She wasn't able to dodge a sword though. She had a large gash on her arm now. Hellwing silently thanked the armor that she wore because she might of gotten a worse cut if she had not worn it. She rolled out of the way of another sword. Hellwing shot up into the air. She had to dodge a few arrows up there. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to dodge all the arrows. One lodged itself into her wing. She let a horrid screech and her once snowy white feathers that were now painted red turned to ash. Her wings changed to their gargoyle form. Her now red eyes scanned the ground to find War. Once she spotted him Hellwing flew down and slammed into the horseman of war. He stumbles back and lands on his but. She launched herself at him again. She began to punch and kick him every chance she got. Finally, she stood up. He was bleed and didn't look like he would be fighting her again any time soon. Plague hit the wall beside her. Iris had just thrown him. He lounged at her. She stepped aside and he ran into a rock. She looked up and saw Toxin and Iris finish off the horseman they were fighting. They all looked at each other then to the last horseman.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Artemis glanced at the Acolyte Gambit. She had been doing this for awhile. The two were walking alittle slower than the others. The original Furies were in the lead with Magneto, Xavier, Mastermind, Jean, and Scott close behind. Wolverine was with Storm and Sabertooth was trying to drown out the sound of St. John talking to himself. The rest tried not to kill each other. Gambit and Artemis were at the end of the group alittle out of hearing distance of most. Gambit tried not to pay attention to Artemis looking at him every now an then. It appeared as though it didn't bother him. But in reality, it was driving him insane. She had this look in her eye that said I-know-something-you-don't-know!. Gambit sighed.

"Why do you keep glancin' at me?" Artemis looked at him.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Gambit rolled his eyes.

"I saw you lookin' at me so don' bother denyin' it." Artemis glanced ahead to where Sabertooth was and then to where Wolverine was.

"Wolverineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." She whispered loud enough for Remy to hear her. Wolverine didn't respond. It was extremely windy so that might be it. She tried something else. Sabertooth was the closer of the two. "Sabertooth." She whispered in the same volume. He did nothing to acknowledge her. "Sabertooth, can you hear me?" No response. "Hey big fat ugly fur ball known as Sabertooth!" Still no response. "Hey dim wit, can't ya tell that I mean you Sabertooth, I mean, come on, there is no one that looks as bad so you! Your face looks like you neck threw up and that was what you decided to call your face!" Nothing. He didn't as much as glance back there. Artemis got an evil look in her eyes. "This is gonna be fun." Remy raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she had lost it.

"Um . . . chère? Would you mind tellin'' me what you were lookin' at before you go off an make him mad and try to kill us?" Artemis took a minute to realize that Remy was still there.

"Oh," She lowered her voice to the same volume again. "Just wanted to know how you feel about-" Remy cut her off.

"Is everyone gonna threaten Remy?" Artemis chuckled.

"Well I wasn't gonna threaten ya Remy. I just wanted to know you you feel about her-no. You don't have to tell me. I remember from when you two kissed. Which I think has to happen more often. So, I'll help you two get together and get her power under control as much as I can!" She was alittle bit scary. I mean, she's 25 for god sake and she is acting like a teenage matchmaker! Her smile faded a bit. "Hey, I won't threaten you if you just cover for me and say I was quiet throughout the entire time." Gambit nodded his head. She directed her attention back to Sabertooth. "Sabertooth!" Her voice was louder than before, but still a whisper. Sabertooth looked back.

"What?" He growled. The others turned to see what was going on. She looked at him like he had another head.

"Huh?"

"You called my name." She slowly shook her head.

"No, I haven't said anything. Gambit can tell ya that." He looked to Gambit.

"She said my name right?"

"Non. She didn' say anythin'. Hasn' said a word." He grunted something and looked ahead. The others also looked ahead. Wolverine however, took a few more minutes to look ahead. Artemis waited a few minutes.

"Hey ugly fur ball!" She whispered at the same volume that he had heard before. His head snapped back. There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I heard that." He hissed. The others looked back again. Artemis once more acted like he was crazy.

"Uh . . . you heard what?"

"I heard you call me an ugly fur ball." She shook her head.

"No, I didn't." He looked to Gambit.

"You must be hearin' dings. De femme didn' say a word." Sabertooth glared at the two for a moment then looked ahead. It took longer for everyone else to look ahead. Wolverine was once more the last.

"Flea bag!" He glared at her with a great rage burning in his eyes.

"I. CAN. HEAR. YOU." He spoke slowly and his voice was deadly. Artemis glared at him.

"Listen buddy, I think you have sand in your ears. I. Didn't. Say. Anything." Everyone was looking at the two. Sabertooth had stopped walked and had turned around. 

"I heard you call be a flea bag." He spat.

"No. I. Didn't." She hissed. He glared at Gambit.

"Non. Not a word." He turned and stomped off. Slowly the others started off again. Wolverine was once again the last. But he had a smile on his face like he had just figured it out. Artemis continued this for the next ten minutes. Each time Sabertooth would get angrier and each time Artemis would get madder when she spoke aloud saying that she had said nothing. Each time Wolverine would always slow down a bit and be closer to the back wanting to hear Sabertooth get insulted. After the first few times he came within hearing range. He fought laughter every time and was able to pretend he heard nothing at all. It was one of the funnier things that had happened involving Sabertooth in his opinion. Eventually, they reached the mountain. By that time Sabertooth was red in the face and had to be restrained each time he tired to confront Artemis. Gambit and Wolverine were back there trying not to laugh out loud. They looked up the mountain. St. John glared at the mountain.

"Bloody hell. How are we supposed to get up there mate?" Artemis smiled at the others.

"Well, I know how I can get up there. And only a few shouldn't be able to get up there quickly. But someone can take them." After a few minutes it was agreed. Only a few couldn't. Colossus would phase up the mountain with Shadowcat. Nightcrawler would teleport the Brotherhood and St. John. Magneto would lift Xavier up in his wheelchair and maybe some others. Jean would lift Cyclops, Beast, and a few others. Bobby would be able take Boom-Boom. Hellwing agreed to take Wolverine with her. If anyone was willing to stand alittle dizziness Storm would be able to bring them up in a small tornado. Smokescreen could take Gambit with her. Lady Hawk could take Amara with her. Artemis could climb up there fast enough and so could Sabertooth. Mystique could change into a bird and fly up there. Everyone started off. Artemis jumped skillfully from rock to rock make her way up there fast enough. Sabertooth did the same. Soon the two were up there. The others waited for them to caught their breath before starting again. Finally the came to an entrance. It looked as though something had exploded. Toxin placed her hand on a scorch mark. She looked to the others.

"Still warm. Faye Ma'at has just-"

"What are you doing here?" A cold emotionless voice filled the air. They turned and saw Faye Ma'at.

  
  



	21. It's My Cross to Bear

  
  


  
  


It's My Cross To Bear

  
  


--Tiny little voice inside the head that argues with you--

  
  


Faye Ma'at stood there glaring at them.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Toxin looked to Iris. Iris glanced at the others and stepped forward.

"We are doing what he did all those centuries ago."

"Why?" Faye Ma'at asked sharply.

"You are to fight as are we. No matter how long ago this started we will finish the job." Faye Ma'at turned and started to walk into the cave.

"This is not your battle. Leave now." Iris shook her head at this.

"You're wrong." Faye Ma'at turned and looked at her.

"How so?" Iris sighed at her question.

"Because, it is our sworn duty to help you in this battle." Faye Ma'at glared harder at her.

"No. This is not your battle. Do not stay. I must fight alone." 

"This is as much your battle as it is ours." Hellwing snorted. Faye Ma'at looked sharply at her.

"No. It is not. Leave. Now." Hellwing rolled her eyes.

"We started this with you and we will finish it with you. We did not go through a life of immortality just to sit by and let you fight this alone." Faye Ma'at sighed at this.

"Fine. You are no longer immortal. I release you from the contracts." A faint glow surrounded the three. Soon it was gone. "Now you can finish living out you life and you can age. Happy? Go." Hellwing shook her head.

"No." 

"Why not?" Faye Ma'at growled. Toxin decided to step in before things got too intense.

"Our battle is with the horsemen. Yours is with your father." Faye Ma'at shook her head.

"No. You battle ended all those centuries ago. You defeated the horsemen and that finished you battle. These new ones are not your concern." Toxin smiled faintly.

"Yes, but battle those horsemen was not our duty. Our duty is to clear the way to your father. Until there are absolutely no obstacles at all and you defeat him our duty is not over." Faye Ma'at looked at them hard. She sighed and shook her head.

"Why do still care?" 

"Well, you are our mistress. We look after you. Make sure that you fulfill your job. Whether is be fighting you father or cooking a cake. We help you. We don't interfere directly but we help the best we can." Toxin smiled as she said this.

"But your mistress died all those years ago. I'm not her. Her soul is merely trapped inside this body." Toxin frowned slightly.

"Yes, well that all said and done, we also want to help get Rogue back. So that is why they are here." She motioned to the others. "Besides, what kind of humans, mutants really, would we all be if we don't do our part and help." She walked up to Faye Ma'at and put her hand on her shoulder. "You see. You are not going to get rid of us so easily." Faye Ma'at glanced at the others quickly.

"Merely hours ago I was trying to kill you." Iris looked at her.

"Yes. But that was then, this is now. We can't stop you from opening the last door. With Wanda as the last mutant that you absorbed there is no way we can stop you." Wanda glared at Faye Ma'at when she heard her name. Faye Ma'at shook her head.

"Things do not change so fast. How do I know that you will not try and stop me like before?" Iris glanced at the other two Furies.

"Because . . . we want Rogue back and if we do not help you now then we can't get her back." Faye Ma'at glared at her.

"You might try something. I don't trust you." Toxin looked at the cave.

"Whether or not you trust us is no concern of ours. Our only concern is that you finish what you started long ago."

"Fine, just stay out of my way." With that said Faye Ma'at stalked off. Iris motioned for the others to follow her.

  
  


Rogue sat in the darkness. Sometimes, whenever she tried real hard she could hear what Faye Ma'at heard. But . . . whenever that happened the things that crawled on her would seem to multiply. So she sat in the darkness. The only things she could to was think. Think about her life before it got so complicated. Before mutants were known to the world. Before she became a mutant. Before she was told about her skin condition by Irene. Back then her life seemed so great. So wonderful. No need to worry about the school kicking her out if she uses her 'gift.' No need to worry about accidentally brushing up against someone in the hall. Or running to someone and their skin touching. No need to cover up at all. Whether it be her mutation or her fake skin condition. What she wouldn't give to be able to live like that one more time. Care free. Back then she was full of joy. But, as what happens whenever someone thinks about the past, she went down her memories. To when she first touched Cody. Then Kurt. When she was attacked by the 'X-men' and went to the Brotherhood. To when Mystique tried to kill her. Then when she was on asteroid M. Her short time as a Bayville Siren. Then there was also her time with Risty. The girl that used to be her best friend. She thought of the time they fought the Acolytes for the first time. When she first met Gambit. When she was rescued from Trask's base. She thought back to when she fought on national T.V and beat Juggernaut. To the time when she first _talked_ to Gambit. When her powers went out of control after she found out that her crush was dating Jean, the girl she hated. Rogue paused at that. Why did she hate Jean? Jean was the only X-man that she was able to trust when she first absorbed someone. She was nice enough to her but for some reason Rogue hated her. Was it because she was Ms. Perfect. Good grades, well, Rogue didn't really tried and some of the things taught to her seemed to come easier to her. Plenty of boys drooling over her. Kitty said that without all her makeup on she was beautiful so no. Was it the fact that the guy she liked had a major crush on her? No that wasn't it. The fact that she had a real family? She knew her parents? No, Rogue was honest with Kurt when she said that she really didn't think of her real parents much. Maybe it was the fact that Jean could touch. That the girl had not been striped of a basic human right and took that right for granted. That she did not have to fight back psyches every waking moment? Or was it all of that combined? Was it the fact that Jean had a great life and took it for granted? Perhaps. But Rogue didn't care about that now. She wanted out. She wanted out so badly. Now, memories of before this place seemed to fade as time past. Like a dream she woke up from not so long ago. That she was slowly forgetting everything. _'Is this what Faye Ma'at felt while she was here? Is that why she has all that anger? What is this place anyway?'_ Rogue had so many questions. But no answers to any. She had a few things while there. Awhile after she first arrived, when Faye Ma'at fought the others using clones, she had seen and felt it all. Each blow to the clones was like a blow her. It seemed like this pain was her only window to the outside world. And she boiled over with anger when Faye Ma'at and Gambit fought. When she had gotten anger, the creatures seemed to die off. There weren't near as many as before. She realized that the angrier she got, the les things there would be. After awhile she figured it was a simple way to remind Faye Ma'at of why she was there. So she could never forget her anger and so she could increase her anger towards her father. Rogue shuddered at this. In her opinion, Faye Ma'at was truly twisted and cruel, to herself and to everyone around her. And that threw Rogue into hatred. Hatred towards herself. She hated herself because she was too weak to control her powers. Because she gave up her heart so easily. And because she was a reincarnation of some psycho manic that would destroy the world if it meant that she could have her revenge. She had every right to.

"After all, who would care for a weak, pitiful fool lahke meh?" 

--Remy does.-- Rogue groaned. It was there again. That annoying voice, that tiny little annoying voice that argues with her whenever she heard it. Oh how she hated that voice most of all. Why you ask? --Cause I'm always right.-- That was why. (AN: Told ya it was annoying! How I hate it. Grr . . . K, now that my rant is done for the moment, back to the story!)

"Shut up. Ah don't wanna talk ta ya. Hell, I don't wanna even listen ta ya."

--Too bad. Nothing you can do about it.-- (AN: ANNOYING!!!! K, I'll shut up now.)

"Just leave meh be." Rogue laid on her side and tried to get comfortable. She had been feeling pretty drained lately. At first she felt like she was being drained then would have a boost of energy then it start all over again. All Rogue wanted to do was sleep but for some reason she couldn't.

--Why?-- God how she hated that voice. She just wanted to sleep! Not listen to how wrong she was.

"I'm too tired."

--Remy loves you.--

"Stop, just leave meh be. Leave meh so Ah can rest." She didn't know if that voice came back or not. She just zoned out. Nothing was there to hold her back. She really didn't want to go back. Why go back? So she can live out her life having her heart ripped to pieces every time she saw someone touch another person. No, that wasn't enough. And Faye Ma'at said either Rem or she would die. And Rogue wouldn't let Remy get hurt because of her. There was no way in hell that she would allow that.


	22. Battles From the Past Part I

HEY!!!! I so happy! Look at all the these reviews. O.K, I have to tell ya, this chapter has a lot of flashbacks. Oh, and the story still has a bit to go! Why you wonder? Let's say that I'm evil! But to be nice here's a hint. The story doesn't end after the battle. It goes on a few chapters after that. I hope.

  
  


  
  


Battles from the Past Part I

  
  


Faye Ma'at walked through the cave quickly. She didn't care if the others got lost. They didn't concern her. The only thing that concerned her was finish her battle. Just then something flew out from the shadows at her. She used Kurt's power and disappeared. Out of the shadows stepped the horsemen. The four mutant teams began to fight them. Faye Ma'at watched form a distance. She herself was shrouded in shadows. '_Let them fight his henchmen. I have more important things to do.'_ She looked around the room they were in. Each item held a memory for her. This was not just the place she had fought her father in. she had just about grown up in this place. Often her father would come here to think. And to plan. Iris had often found her there playing or just watching her father. That was probably the most time she ever spent with the man. Her first memory was of meting Iris. Apocalypse had introduced her to Iris.

~~~Flashback~~~

A small girl no more than 5 stood in front of a woman wearing a blood red cloak. The hood was up so the woman's face was hidden. Apocalypse stood next to the girl. Everything about him demanded respect. He pushed the girl forward.

"Iris. This is your new mistress." The woman appeared to look down at the girl. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"What is her name?" Apocalypse waved off the question.

"That does not matter." He grunted as he turned to leave. Iris, however, did not let it go.

"Apocalypse. This is the last of my duties to you. After this my debt it paid. Atleast have some decency and tell me her name." Apocalypse glared at her from over his shoulder.

"She was not created to have a name. Name her whatever you want. I do not care what my daughter's name is so do not bother telling me if you some up with a name." He left after he finished talking to Iris. Iris sighed and pulled back her hood. The girl stared at her as she looked over the child. 

"Well, what do you want your name to be?" Before the girl could open her mouth two other women walked in. Iris looked at them. "Toxin, Hellwing, is there something you need." Toxin looked at the child. Even though her mouth was covered by a scarf there was something about her that told you she was smiling.

"Who is the child?" Iris looked at the girl again.

"This is my new mistress. It is the last of my duties to her father, Apocalypse." Hellwing glared at the young child.

"I did not know he had a child." Hellwing scoffed. Iris sighed at this.

"Yes, well he said she was created. I wonder-"

"Apocalypse gathered the blood of all powerful mutants in the world and mixed them. He added three times that amount of his own blood to the blood he had gathered and I was created." The three woman looked at her surprise. Hellwing glared at the direction Apocalypse had left.

"Of course he would do something like this." She spat. After a moment of silence Iris looked back at the other two.

"So why did you two come to see me?" Toxin looked her square in the eye.

"We must go. I am sorry but we shall not be able to see you for several years."

"What do you mean by several years?" Hellwing shrugged at the question.

"I have no information as to that. Toxin will come and pick me up when she is done with her business. I myself have business to attend to." Iris raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of business?" Hellwing glanced around and shook her head.

"It is not to be spoken where my privacy is gone." Iris nodded. Toxin and Hellwing turned to leave. The girl tugged on the red cloak. She looked down at her and gave a faint smile.

"Well, let us go find you a name child." The girl nodded.

~~~End Flashback~~~

She looked over at a row of pillars and saw a broken pillar. 

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at was sent flying through the air. She crashed through a pillar. Faye Ma'at quickly sat up and charged forward back to where she had been thrown from. Apocalypse stood and smirked.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Anger flared in her eyes at the memory. She looked to some ancient scorch marks on the wall.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at was slammed down on the ground. She glared in the direction from where she was thrown. She growled and unleashed streams of fire in that direction.

~~~End Flashback~~~

She looked around once more. Her eyes fell upon a rock sticking out of the wall. Most wouldn't have seen it. It was high up and was extremely sharp and small. No bigger than a fist. If one did not know about it they would never have seen it.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at was sent through the air. She hit the wall high up and something went through her back. She pushed herself off of the wall and looked to what had pierced her back as she floated. A small rock sticking out of the wall. She head something and whipped her head over to where the noise came from.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Shaking her head clear of that thought, Faye Ma'at jerked her eyes away from that spot. She looked up at the ceiling. It was fairly smooth.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at was thrown up in the air by an invisible force. She hit the ceiling hard. Some rocks lifted up off the ground. The rocks shattered into sharp shards of rock. The shards flew up and went through her. Some missed her and nothing that would prove fatal immediately was hit. From the wounds the shards gave her she would live long enough.

~~~End Flashback~~~

She looked to the ground. Once more on the floor were some more ancient scorch marks.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at laid crumpled on the ground on her stomach. She was surrounded by a pool of her own blood. She pushed herself up off the ground the best she could but she couldn't use her legs at the moment so she just held her upped body up with her arms. She looked behind her and glared. At that moment a giant ball of fire came flying towards her.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Squeezing her fist closed her glared at the spot and moved on at looking around the room. Her eyes rested on a spot by the wall. Her glared hardened.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at laid on the ground beaten, bruised, broken, burned, and many other things. She looked up at a shadow looming over heard. It spoke to her. She was too weak and tired to understand what it was saying. But then she heard three words that sparked a new fire in her.

" . . . enjoyed killing Djau . . ." Faye Ma'at pained no heed to her body as it screamed in pain. She lounged forward and attacked the shadow.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at jerked her eyes away from the spot. This place held too many memories. Her eyes finally rested on the third and final door. The first one she used to seal up her father. After that she added two more. Faye Ma'at still had a hard time believing that she was able to do it. She was surprised that the things Hellwing gave her worked so well against Apocalypse. She jumped with ease from the place she had been. She landed around ten feet away from the door. Mesmero stood less than five feet from her. She could feel him tense up. She raised her arm and Mesmero hit the wall. He fell to the ground. Faye Ma'at seemed to be in her own world. She knew that the second she touched that door it would open. And she would finish what she started all those years ago. Everything around her seemed to slow down. In a way she knew that the other battles had mainly stopped and they all watched her as she took the steps towards the door. To her each step seemed to echo throughout the world itself. It felt like there was nothing else in the world. And to her there was nothing else. She slowly raised her hand and it was only an inch or two away from the door. Her eyes were wide with several emotions mixed together. Fear, hate, worry, joy, anger, relief. And many other things. 

~~~Flashback~~~

Hellwing handed Faye Ma'at a bag.

"Hellwing?" Hellwing smirked.

"These are tools to help you. You have two choices. You can destroy your father and end his rein or . . ." Faye Ma'at raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?"

"You can seal him away." Faye Ma'at looked at Hellwing like she had grown another head.

"Why?"

"To make him suffer. It is the worst thing of all time to suffer as he would. To dream of ruling the world, but to be trapped and near be the outside world and yet so far." Faye Ma'at looked at the bag.

"I know it would be a great pain to him but . . . what if someone decided to free him?" Hellwing sighed and shook her head.

"This is something only you can decide. I can only give you the means to make it happen, nothing more." Faye Ma'at nodded as she looked at the bag.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at drew her hand back a bit. She wondered if she could find the courage to finish the job she started all those years ago. For once she worried if she would be able to end it all. To actually end it and be able to go on in peace, to not have some greater mission in life. But then another flashback hit her.

~~~Flashback~~~

Faye Ma'at struggled against the chains that held her to the stone slab. Some follower of Apocalypse was there. He held a knife and a bowl of ash was on the side of the stone table she was chained to. He motioned for someone to hold head and they did. He cut her skin and made some design. She glared at her father who stood there watching. He nodded to the man with the knife. The man poured ash into the cut by her eye. Faye Ma'at screamed at the pain.

~~~End Flashback~~~

And courage that was lost had come back. Faye Ma'at took a deep breath and touched the door. Her body seemed to glow along with the door. Slowly the door's glow started to fade and was absorbed into Faye Ma'at. She was thrown back a few steps. She glared at the man that stepped through the doorway. The man known as her father, Apocalypse.


	23. Battles From the Past Part II

Hey! Yeah, the flashbacks are kinda confusing but here's the gist if you didn't get it. Faye Ma'at is looking around the cave and remembers when she first met Iris, who gave her the stuff to seal her father, and bits and pieces of the battle she had with Apocalypse. She then touched the door and it opened.

  
  


Battles from the Past Part II

  
  


Faye Ma'at slammed into Apocalypse causing them both to fall into the room he had been kept in for so many years. As they both tumbled into the room the battle with the horsemen continued. Hellwing took flight as War attacked her. He dodged everything she throw at him. Hellwing herself was barely able to dodge anything. She had to fight along side others, something that was not to her liking. Sabertooth, Sunspot, Iceman, 5th Element, Beast, and Quicksilver were also fighting War. While Hellwing was dodging the best she could a rock was hit and shattered, she was able to avoid most of the shards but one cut her across her cheek. _'Damn! These horsemen are far better than before!'_ Toxin was not doing any better against Famine. She fought with Storm, Colossus, Magma, Shadowcat, Toad, and Dixie a.k.a. Nebula. Beast helped her come up with the codename. He said the lights she formed with her gift looked like a nebula so they chose that as the codename for her. They had their hands full. Wolverine, Cyclops, Boom-Boom, Blob, Pyro, and Artemis fought against Plague. Iris, Mystique, Nightcrawler, and Artemis fought with Death. Everyone else fought Mesmero.

  
  


Faye Ma'at stood up. She glared at Apocalypse.

"So, my little girl has finally decided to try and finish what she started?" Apocalypse chuckled.

"I will enjoy killing you." She spat. Apocalypse raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. It is." Her glared held strong. Apocalypse smiled.

"Why do you want to kill me anyway my dear little girl?" Fury rose up in her eyes.

"How dare you ask me that! You killed the only person I **ever** loved!" He rose an eyebrow at her rant. "Djau was my heart, my soul! Everything important to you meant nothing to me! Nothing was ever important to me! Nothing! Then I met Djau! He made whole! He was the only thing that mattered! And you killed him!!!!" 

"Still emotional as ever, little Faye." Faye Ma'at narrowed her eyes. Her father had rarely used Ma'at. It was because of what the goddess did. The only reason why he ever did was because of his own twisted idea of justice. She charged blindly forward.

  
  


Artemis was sent flying through the air. With a graceful flip in middle air she was able to land on her feet. Suddenly, she fell down on one knee in pain. Artemis clutched her side from where the pain was coming. She pulled one hand away from the spot and it was covered with blood. She looked to her side and saw the blood running down her side. Artemis gritted her teeth and pushed herself up. She glared at Death. Iris stood off to the side preparing herself to negate his powers. Mystique was helping Nightcrawler distract him. Nightcrawler would teleport around him and while Death tried to hit him Mystique would kick or punch him. Artemis moved quickly towards Death. He had his back turned at that moment. Artemis raised her fist up high and brought it down with all the force she could muster. A sickening crack was heard and Death spun around with hate in his eyes and knocked Artemis away. He started to move towards her by then he stopped. He felt . . . different. He looked and saw that the only person close to him was was Iris. Her eyes were red like her hair for a moment then faded back to their normal color. 

  
  


Hellwing landed on her butt hard. She stood up and rubbed it while glancing at it then turning her glare to War. He was had just knocked away Sabertooth and the others were in no better shape to fight at the moment. War smirked as he looked at her. Her anger multiplied by tenfold.

"That hurt." With that said her wings became leather and her eyes glowed. She bared her teeth and showed small fangs.

  
  


Artemis held up Death and threw him across the room. He was powerless against her. She stood up straight and brushed her hands off.

"There, one down-"

"No." Iris cut her off. Artemis looked at her funny.

"What?"

"We have to finish him off." Artemis stepped back in shock. Iris had taught her that unless it was the last resort a Fury doesn't kill.

"But-we don't kill. These people shouldn't die because of Apocalypse and-" Iris shook her head.

"We have to. It is the only way." Artemis looked at Death as he stood up. He was defeated and he knew it. To Artemis there was no reason why he need to die.

"No," Now it was Iris's turn to look at her funny. Few times had Artemis ever flat out refused an order she was given. "Listen Iris, maybe back when you fought the first horsemen you had to kill them but now it's different. We don't even know if it was their choice. Why don't we knock them out and then someone looks through their minds." 

"And if it was there choice?" 

"We do what has to be done." Iris thought for a moment.

"Alright." Death just then charged them.

  
  


Faye Ma'at hit the wall and slid down to the ground. She left a huge dent in it. She stood and glared at her father. Shards of rocks lifted off the ground and flew at her. She phased through them just in time. She stood up and charged her father once more. He caught her punch just in time. He used her momentum to throw her into another wall.

"My dear, there had never been a away for you to beat me. You don't have the strength. You may have the will and the desire but that is as far as it goes." Faye Ma'at glared at him. _'There has to be a way! Last time I didn't have so much power and I did better than now! Why can't I beat him! I have the strength!'_

  
  


When Faye Ma'at had opened the door everything around Rogue changed. Now she stood by a lake in the desert. There were some cliffs and such near her. Rogue could see what had been happening through the lake. She was sick with worry.

  
  


Hellwing ducked a punch from War. She kicked him in his chest and he stumbled back. Iceman froze his feet to the ground. 5th Element raised her hands and vines wrapped around him. Quicksilver ran around him and punched him over and over. Sabertooth, Beast, and Sunspot picked up huge rocks and threw them at War. Finally, War fell to the ground in pain. He glared up at them and began to fight once more.

  
  


Artemis wiped away some blood from her lip. She stopped Death's punch with both her hands before it collided with her face. She pushed away the fist and dodged the other one.

  
  


Nebula threw a blast at Famine. He staggered back and Storm hit him with lightening bolts. She also sent gusts of wind towards him. Magma sent as much fire towards him as she could muster. Colossus picked up boulders and threw them at Famine. Toxin sent acidic gas at him. Shadowcat phased his legs into the ground and Toad spat green slime at him.

  
  


The fight with Mesmero was difficult. Each mutant fought off his mental attacks while fighting him.

  
  


Faye Ma'at rolled out of the way of her father's foot. He kept trying to step on her. Faye Ma'at had a broken rib now because she had lost her ability to phase and found out alittle too late. She had also lost her power to teleport, charge items, hypnotize, freeze, heal, and many, many other things. It seemed that all she had left was super strength, power to boost her own, balls of light that throw someone back a few feet, lightening, pull others into her mind, extreme agility, super senses, power over the elements, and wings. That was it. Nothing else. Suddenly, Apocalypse kicked Faye Ma'at and she hit the wall again, leaving a big dent. She looked up at him as he walked over to her. She held out her hand and a ball of blue light formed. She threw it at him. He was thrown on his back. Faye Ma'at pulled herself up using the rocks on the wall. She glared at her father and charged him. He was able to move and push her hard into another wall. She sank down to the ground in pain.

  
  


Rogue watched in fear what was happening. Faye Ma'at was going to loose and if that happened then she would die. And Apocalypse would be free to do as he wished.

  
  


Faye Ma'at was thrown across the room by Apocalypse. She pushed herself off of the ground the best she could and glared up at her father. _'I wasn't ready. I didn't try hard enough. I didn't fight hard enough. I didn't even prepare enough.'_ Apocalypse walked towards her smirking. He knew that it was over for Faye Ma'at, that she could beat him. They both knew. _'No, it can not end like this!'_ Faye Ma'at felt fear. She was afraid of her father for the first time ever. She had never been afraid of him before. What made this so different? It wasn't her life she was sacrificing. She could only think of one thing over and over and over again. _'Just like with Djau. He didn't choose to give up his life to my father. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. Now Rogue will die. And it's all my fault.'_ Just then, a familiar sound was huge. Sort of a hissing sound. Or something every similar to it. Then there was an explotion.


	24. Battles From the Past Part III

  
  


  
  


Battles from the Past Part III

  
  


\\Faye Ma'at talking Rogue\\

\Rogue talking to Faye Ma'at\

  
  


  
  


Apocalypse was blown back from the explosion. Faye Ma'at took a minute before she stood up weakly. It dawned on her what had happened. A charged Jake of Spades was right in front of her father's foot. The card was charged so it would do a lot of damage. She felt someone grab her wrist and start to pull her towards the door.

"No!" She spun around and looked at Gambit.

"Listen, I don' car if you are Faye Ma'at, Rogue, or de pope! We're getting out of here!" He yanked her out of the room. All of the horsemen had been defeated by now. The four teams were waiting by the exit for those two. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were unconscious. Gambit and Faye Ma'at were close to the others when an earthquake started. At this point everyone turned to glare at Avalanche.

"HEY! IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!!!!" Rocks came crashing down suddenly, closing up the way out of the cave. Gambit and Faye Ma'at were trapped inside with Apocalypse. Everyone started to move the rocks as fast as they could without causing more rocks to fall.

  
  


Gambit looked at the doorway and saw Apocalypse starting to get up. He had caused the earthquake. Faye Ma'at was staring at Gambit. She sighed and decided to use up the last of one of her powers. Gambit could barely feel his mind separating from his body. By the time he looked back to Faye Ma'at another person stood there. Rogue. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rogue?" Rogue nodded weakly. Gambit hugged her. He held onto her tight in fear that she would disappear in a few seconds if he let go. Rogue held him enjoying being so close to him.

"Remy, Ah missed ya so much." She whispered weakly.

"Remy knows chère, Remy missed you too." After a few minutes Rogue pulled away. Remy looked at confused.

"Remy, Ah will always love ya. No matter what." Before he had a chance to say anything Rogue pulled him down to her level and kissed him. She closed her eyes and so did Remy. He pulled her up alittle and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for awhile. Both putting all the love they could into the kiss. Tears poured down Rogue's cheeks. Neither notice Faye Ma'at on a cliff off in the distance watching.

"They really do love each other." She felt her heart sink. _'Just like Djau and I. No, much more. I first fell in love with him because I felt safe and we could never truly be together. And he felt the same. We did really love each other after awhile, not just because the other was a forbidden fruit.'_ After awhile Gambit felt Rogue fade and his mind return to his body. He saw Faye Ma'at glaring at the doorway as her father go up. It had only been a second or two in the real world. Faye Ma'at glanced at Gambit. 

\\You can say goodbye to him threw me Rogue.\\ 

\Thank ya.\ "Goodbye Remy." She spoke with Rogue's voice as she lifted up her arm and a ball of blue light threw him back against the wall away from her and Apocalypse. A bright light surrounded her as she boosted her own power.

\\Rogue, I need your help. I need you to help me defeat him.\\

\Alright.\ Faye Ma'at felt Rogue there in her mind. She could fell the slightest movement in the room. She raised up her arms and lightening flew from them. Apocalypse withered in pain as fire consumed him. Vines shot from the ground to hold him still. She focused on her father, nothing else mattered. She heard the slightest sound he made. She started to pelt him with balls of blue light. The fire increased by tenfold and she had lightening hit him from every side. The wind started to slap at him ever chance it got. Two battered leather gargoyle wings sprouted from her back. She flew to her father and picked him up off of the ground. She flew up high and pun around a few times and let him flying into a wall. More vines shot from the wall and held him tightly there. She flew to him and started to punch him over and over again. It came to a point that there was blue light surrounding her fists as she punched him to make it do more damage. Lightening blanketed him as the wind beat down on him and fire encased him. Water seemed to come burst from the ground and started to hit him with great pressure. Faye Ma'at felt her senses start to return to normal. The elements started to become less violent. Faye Ma'at knew what was happening and so did Rogue. Almost all the power she gained was gone. All that was left was agility and that wouldn't help much. \Hold on to him Faye Ma'at!\ Faye Ma'at reached out and grabbed her father's bare skin. She felt Rogue's powers start to work and slowly drain him. Faye Ma'at slowly started to drain her father away, till there was nothing left. She fell to the ground with a thud. Struggling to kept her father from taking control Faye Ma'at didn't realize that the others had removed the last of the rocks. Nor did she or Rogue notice someone picking her up and moving her to the Blackbird. She was in her own world helping Rogue trying to kept her father from having control.

  
  


Artemis looked up from the chart she was reading. She was in Chicago. She decided to visit someone. A nurse just came in.

"Oh, hello Blade, how are you doing?" The staff knew her by name.

"Hey Sarah. I was just visiting Andrew to see if anything changed." Sarah nodded.

"No, sorry." Blade nodded as Sarah checked vitals and everything. Sarah glanced at her. "I haven't seen you in awhile Blade. Have you been away?" Blade smiled weakly.

"You could say that." Sarah nodded.

"Yes, well it would be best to be out of the city I would guess. What with those horrid mutant riots lately." Blade felt herself pale. Out of all places this was the only one that she cared if she got kicked out of. Sarah saw this and smiled. "I thought as much. Don't worry dear, I won't say a word. You come and visit Detective Johnston every chance you get. I don't see why some people worry so much over mutants. Sure there have been some bad incidents but still, people who aren't mutants do bad things." Blade smiled. Sarah went on working for a few more minutes then finished. "Dear, I have been wondering, there have always been rumors about a group of women that call themselves Furies, something criminals say that they attacked them when they come in here, are the rumors true? Not just something that the media made up?" Blade was silent for a few minutes.

"You won't tell?" Sarah smiled.

"I give you my word." Blade thought for a minute.

"I'm a Fury. My name as a Fury is Artemis. My powers are increased speed, strength, and cat like abilities. I have extreme agility also." Sarah smiled.

"I think Detective Johnston is very lucky to have a guardian angel such as you watching over him." With that Sarah left. Blade sat there looking at Andrew for a few more minutes.

"Is that all I'll ever be to you Andrew? Just a guardian angel? Nothing more?" She wiped a tear away and got up to leave.

"No. You are everything. I love you." Blade had stopped dead in her tracks on her way to the door. Slowly, very slowly, she turned and saw Andrew looking at her smiling.

"Y-you're . . . but . . . how . . . when . . ." Andrew laughed.

"Alittle before Sarah came. So, where were you?" Blade smiled.

"Oh, you know Furies. Just out saving the world." Her smile faded though. "Andrew, you know that I love you." Andrew nodded, never taking his dark brown eyes off of her. He moved some black hair out of his eyes. "Well, I can't in Chicago. My friend, Rogue, she isn't herself right now, and even when she gets better, I think that I should stay with her. She lives at this institute-"

"Yeah, heard about it on the news. Which one is she?"

"The one with white streaks. I want to stay there and help the kids. And I need to be around more people who understand me." Andrew smiled.

"In Bayville right?" Blade nodded. "Then I think that I'll have to transfer there. Figure you guys need to have someone on the force to help out with any problems that come up." Blade smiled and threw herself into Andrew hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

  
  


Michelle smiled at Dixie. She had just finished packing up her belongings.

"Sorry Dixie but I think I'm more of a Fury than and X-man. I'll come by whenever I can." Dixie nodded quietly.

"So, when do you think you'll be leaving?" Michelle shrugged.

"Don't know. But I figure Lady Hawk would want to leave after Rogue comes back." Dixie raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Hawk?" Michelle nodded.

"Yeah, when I talked to her about coming back with her she said Iris died with that battle. That she would stick with her old names." Dixie nodded. "Some goes with everyone else. They all said the same. Except Angelic Demon. Didn't care, said either way she'd be the same person before hand." Michelle paused. "So, when do you think Rogue will wake up and be herself?" Dixie shrugged.

"Don't know. Until then, I guess everyone will be worried." The two were silent. Dixie smiled sadly at Michelle. "So, did you hear that Artemis is staying here?" Michelle laughed.

"Yeah I heard that! And that the guy she liked was going to transfer to this city too!" Dixie sat down with Michelle as they began to try and guess what he was like.

  
  


Lady Hawk, former Iris, looked at Faye Ma'at who was siting in a chair looking out the window. The battle had been a week ago and still, Rogue was a no show.

"Mistress?" Faye Ma'at sighed. She didn't even look at her.

"So I am her once more?" Lady Hawk sighed.

"I was out of line. You are her as long as you are alive." Faye Ma'at was silent for awhile.

"No. You were right. I died and stole this girl's life from her. Ruined it before it began. I am no longer the same." The two stood silently for a few minutes. Lady Hawk sat down beside her. Still, Faye Ma'at stared out the window.

"Perhaps, we were both wrong. People change, it doesn't make them someone else." The two sat in silence for ten minutes before Faye Ma'at spoke again.

"I told them when I first woke up. About the whole someone must die thing." Lady Hawk nodded and the two sat in silence once more.


	25. IT USED TO BE LONGER! Oh, auther note

GRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would have updated soon but it looks like my computer messed up my file! I can't get in to make sure it edit anything AND when I just want to check on it I have to go through all this crap and it is coded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I could have updated much much soon but the computer went crazy and it took me a week to be able to get back onto it! Give me a few days and should be able to fix it.


	26. This is Not Enough

  
  


  
  


This is Not Enough

  
  


Telepathy

  
  


"Exactly how much did you tell them?" Faye Ma'at sighed.

"Does it matter?" Lady Hawk nodded.

"Yes, of course it does! It was her personal life!"

"And if I did tell them who was to die and why?" Lady Hawk glared at her.

"It is none of our business." Faye Ma'at didn't say anything. "Well?!"

"Do not worry, I only told them that someone she cared for would have died. I know where the line is." The two were silent.

"Do you think . . . ?" Faye Ma'at shrugged.

"She can not . . ." Lady Hawk stood up knocking over the chair she sat in.

"WHY? WHY NOT?!" Faye Ma'at turned and glare.

"Do not think that I wish to stay in this hellhole you call life. All I want to do is die. But I can not!"

"Why don't you die! Why do you stay and keep the child away form her loved ones?!"

"Because my father in inside of this body! She may have dealt with voices trying to take over before but it is nothing compared to him! She will not last!" Lady Hawk sighed.

"Is there any way for her to be here? There has to be!" Faye Ma'at thought for a moment.

"Perhaps, but . . ." Lady Hawk looked her straight in the eye.

"But what?"

"It is not enough."

  
  


Blade sighed and watched the sun go down. She sat on top of the mansion and had her legs over the side. The Acolytes had left already. She had her stuff and the mansion now. Andrew was going to be moving to Bayville in a few months. Thing were . . . alright. But still it wasn't the same. Why? Rogue. _'Rogue . . . why'd you couldn't you be selfish?! Anyone else would have died in your place! This isn't fair.'_ Blade reached up and wiped away some tears. She sighed and leapt off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. She heard the sound of wheels.

"Professor?" She turned and looked at him. "Is there something that you need?" Professor Xavier shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Blade almost asked why. She caught herself. She knew the answer. Blade sighed and shrugged.

"We were like sisters. She was one of the best friends I have ever had. She knew things that no one else knew. There were somethings that I just couldn't tell others that I could tell her. She was my very best friend. She was the only Fury who never got fed up with my jokes or easy going attitude. I just don't want her to be gone." Professor Xavier nodded.

"Yes, it has been very hard on all of us. Some more than others." Blade sighed and nodded.

"I just . . . I just wish I knew who Rogue gave up her life for."

"As do we all Blade, as do we all."

  
  


Lady Hawk walked into Smokescreen as she left the room with Faye Ma'at.

"Crystal. I need to talk to you and Angelic Demon." Crystal nodded.

"Alright, Angelic Demon is in her room right now." The two left for her room.

  
  


Remy sat in the metal orb. _'Chère, wish dings could have been different. You know dat I would have given up my life for you.'_ With a soft thud the orb landed and opened. Remy got out and went to the briefing room. After a few moments John and Piotr came in. The three sat in silence for less than a minute before Magneto and Sabertooth came in.

"I want you all to know that things are back to normal. There is little chance of us teaming up with Charles again." With that said he left along with Sabertooth.

"He doesn't think were smart enough to figure that out?!" John cried out. Piotr nodded.

"Yes comrade, he doesn't think highly of our intelligence does he?" John sighed and shook his head.

"That Sheila is dead. All that left of her mates is that Faye Ma'at character. I don't think that things are normal." The other two nodded. John cracked a grin at the two. "Besides, I think that you had taken a liking to a Sheila." Piotr stood up.

"I think it is time for us to rest." John nodded.

"Yeah maybe your right mate, but I saw the way you acted around the Sheila that could go through things." John ran off when Piotr changed to his metal form and started toward him. After throwing a glare in the direction John ran off to Piotr changed back. He yawned alittle and stretched. He turned and left. But right when he passed Remy he paused and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This will get better over time." With that said he left. Remy blinked a few times. He then smirked. _'Didn' realize I was dat obvious . . .'_

  
  


Alana Heart nodded as Crystal and Hellwing stood in shock at what she told them.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?!" Hellwing yelled. Alana and Crystal glared at her.

"Do not raise your voice so!" Crystal hissed. Hellwing, or Angelic Demon, glared at Crystal.

"I'll raise my voice when I damn well please!" Crystal took a step towards her but Alana came in between them.

"Enough! Both of you be quiet! We must do this alone and if you continue to yell they will find out!" Hellwing huffed and sat down.

"Why must we continue to do things in secret?" Crystal asked. "I mean, we did so before and look where is got us all." Alana sighed and shrugged.

"It . . . is not our way. We . . . we obey the mistress, it has been like that since before the Furies were even a dream. The mistress comes first. That is why." Crystal and Hellwing glanced at each other and nodded.

"So," Crystal began, "What must we do?"

  
  


Alana entered the room Faye Ma'at was in. She closed the door after her. In her hands she held a large box. She placed it down close to the door and walked over to Faye Ma'at. She placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know she was standing there.

"Mistress, I have what you wanted." Faye Ma'at looked at her with tried eyes.

"Thank you." Alana smiled and made her way to the door. At the door she threw one more looked over her shoulder and left. Once outside the door she wiped away a tear that had been lining her eye and look sniffed. She looked around and made sure no one saw her. Quickly she went to her room. Once she was in the room she locked the door and leaned back against the door. She slide down the door and sat on the ground. Alana pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into her arms. Back in the room Faye Ma'at got up slowly and made her way painfully towards the box. She finally reached the box and fell to her knees. _'I . . . I do not have much more time. Alittle more than a day maybe.'_ Faye Ma'at reached into the box and pulled out a video camera. She set it up and turned in on. Faye Ma'at sat down in front of it and gave a tired smile.

"Hello everyone. First, I would like you to know that I have given everyone a different disc containing a recording for that person. There are many things I would like to tell you all."

  
  


Faye Ma'at pressed the off button. She put the disc into an envelope. She had several. One for each X-man and Fury. Even one for Mystique, Destiny, and Gambit. Gambit. Faye Ma'at had no idea where she could find him. Rogue had not absorbed enough to know that. But she did know how to contact him. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. She reached into the box and pulled out a duffle bag and an envelope. In the bag there were some clothes. She quickly changed into the green turtle neck and dark blue pants. She tugged on a black leather jacket and pulled on some gloves. Faye Ma'at kicked on the tennis shoes and put on a bandana to cover her hair. She puled a plane ticket out of the envelope. She read the information. 

_1:15 flight to Chicago_

There was another ticket in there.

_1:50 flight to Bayville, New York_

Faye Ma'at blinked a couple times before realizing that Chicago was two hours behind. ((Am I right? I think I'm right. If not, just pretend that I am. I do that all the time!!! Mwahahahaha . . . oh, back to the story . . .)) _'So, that gives me maybe 30 minutes to get what I need . . . thank god Blade's powers are with Rogue and her body for good. Never would make it in time . . .'_ Faye Ma'at quietly made her way out of the mansion. Taking one glance back she saw Alana standing at her window. She waved once and was going. She didn't, however, notice Professor Xavier watching. He closed his eyes and thought about what he just saw as he wheeled into his study. Ororo and Logan were there.

"Did ya see somethin' Chuck?" Charles Xavier thought for a moment.

"I don't know Logan, I don't know." Ororo and Logan exchanged glances.

"What do you mean Charles?" Ororo asked. Xavier was about to answer when he heard Alana's voice in his head.

Professor Xavier, I hope you get this. I know that you saw her. If not that you must have sensed her leave. Please do not tell the others. It is something that she must do without anyone else.

"Nothing, I think it was a bird of some sort. Perhaps it is time to go to bed." There two nodded and left.

What do you mean Alana? There was a pause.

It is not my place. Besides, not even I truly know and I have been sworn to silence.

I understand. Goodnight Ms. Heart.

Thank you. Goodnight Professor Xavier. 

  
  


Alana Heart laid down on her bed, tried. She closed her eyes praying that Faye Ma'at would be able to finish whatever it was she had left to do.

"For your sake and Rogue's, I hope this is over soon."


	27. Breaking Hearts

  
  


  
  


Breaking Hearts

  
  


\\Faye Ma'at//

\Rogue/

^Apocalypse talking^

  
  


Faye Ma'at sat in her seat waiting for the plane to take off. She sighed and closed her eyes. Barely anyone else was on the plane._ 'When will it end? I just want to rest . . . I just want to be with Djau again.'_

^My child, why do you care for these mortals? Give me control so I can return to my body and I will spare you. You will be immortal once more and there will be no need for any of this.^

\Oh, shut up! Yap yap yap! Ya ought a shut the hell up and accept that ya got yer ass kick!/

^SILENCE! I am Apocalypse, I am not mortal! You can not-^

\News Flash, we already did, ya idiot./

^Tell me then, since you are so great, why do you not take control?^

\\Enough! Father, you know why she can not! You know it was part of the curse that she could not come back unless she or her love died!// The plane soon took off and Faye Ma'at fell asleep.

  
  


Rogue stood there glaring at Apocalypse as Faye Ma'at appeared.

"Father, you can not win. You know this, give it up." Apocalypse laughed.

"My dear little girl, you know nothing." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Please, ya got yer ass whooped and ya just too damn arrogant to admit it!" Before Apocalypse could say anything he was encased in a large metal box and pulled down in quick sand. Everything faded away and Faye Ma'at and Rogue floated around in the darkness.

"Rogue . . . I needed to talk to you in private . . ." Rogue shrugged.

"Kinda figured that. Sealing up yer father for a moment and takin' us hear and all." Faye Ma'at smiled

"Yes, we must talk quickly, it won't hold him for more than a minute or two . . . well with the situation as it is, there is no way you could ever come back without Gambit dying." Rogue nodded sadly. "However, I think that I can find a chance that I can bring you back without killing him. But there are two mutants that I must see for that." Rogue turned her back to Faye Ma'at and floated away from her.

"Ah don' know. Ah kinda like the whole 'doom and gloom' look this place has going." Faye Ma'at floated towards her.

"No. I know what you are thinking! You are wrong!" Rogue shrugged her words off.

"So ya think ya know what Ah'm thinkin'? Not likely. Listen, Ah know what needs ta be done. Ya need mah help ta keep yer dad from takin' over. So that means Ah am gonna stay and help." With that said Rogue disappeared. Faye Ma'at looked sadly at the spot Rogue used to be.

"Rogue . . . I'm sorry . . . I should have near of forced you to fight him . . . I should have just left you alone . . ." Faye Ma'at remained there for a few more minutes before fading away.

  
  


Faye Ma'at woke up and blinked for a moment. She sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'Rogue . . . that girl too damn kind!'_

"Still doesn't get that he doesn't care about the whole no touch thing . . ." She mumbled. She looked outside the window. She watched the dark clouds fly by.

"Ms, would you like something to drink?" Faye Ma'at blinked a few times before turning to the the woman. She shook her head. The woman smiled and went on to the other passengers. Faye Ma'at sighed.

  
  


In the city of Chicago Faye Ma'at leapt from building to building barely slowing for anything. Finally she came to the apartment that she was looking for. Faye Ma'at landed on a fire escape and looked in the window. She spotted the person she was looking for and tapped on the window. After a few moments of tapping the window was opened. J.J crawled out onto the fire escape.

"Faye! What the hell are ya doing?" For a moment Faye Ma'at was going to ask how he knew but she remembered. He thought she was Rogue.

"J.J, I really need to talk to you."

" 'Bout what?" Faye Ma'at sighed.

"Listen, I've got 15 minutes to find someone else then get back to the airport! Here's a short version, I'm not Rogue, Rogue was my reincarnation, I'm Faye Ma'at, I had to take over Rogue's body and fight with my father who was going to destroy the world. Now I can't get her back without you!" Faye Ma'at decided it best to leave out some parts. Such as the whole _'I took over her body without her wanting me to'_ or '_My daddy is Apocalypse.'_

  
  


Faye Ma'at landed in the park. She looked around quickly. _'Damn! This is taking to long!'_

"Is there something you want?" Someone with a British accent called from the shadows.

"Yes, I need your help." There was laughter.

"Why should I help you?" Faye Ma'at glared into the darkness.

"Because, you are the only thing that is left in my plan!"

"And what plan is that, Ms . . .?"

"Faye Ma'at. I don't have time for this!"

"Really?" The voice sounded curious. "And how much time do you have?"

"Only 8 minutes to get back to the airport!"

"Cutting it close aren't we?" Faye Ma'at felt her anger raise.

"Listen Naomi, I am a friend of Lady Hawk, Alana Heart." There was silence. After a few minutes there was an answer from Naomi.

"What is it you need of me?"

  
  


Faye Ma'at ran onto the plane. She had almost missed it. Sighing, she sat down. Tiredness flooded her eyes. Tonight had been a difficult one. She was not strong enough to do so many things that fast. _'One more step for tonight, then later when I get rest I can finish the plan.'_ Faye Ma'at drifted into a deep sleep.

  
  


Remy looked around his room. Something was wrong. It was not the room he had at the base. It was his room at his home.

"Gambit." He spun around and saw Faye Ma'at sitting by the window. She looked at him.

"What are you doin' here?" Faye Ma'at gave a small smile.

"Tomorrow night, come to the institute around eleven."

"Why?" Faye Ma'at shrugged.

"No reason. Just never was one for dream talk. You can forget it once you wake." Gambit glared at her. 

"Don' trust you much." Faye Ma'at smiled. The smile was a tired one.

"Really, well that is of little concern for me. I . . . need you to be there."

"Why, so you can make my life more of a living hell? Don' dink so."

"Listen, you're the only one that I don't care about, really. But Rogue does." Faye Ma'at looked away. "That's what matters. I . . . can tell her? Tell her why you love her. Personally, I think that a swamp rat like you-no. My thoughts don't matter." For a moment it looked like Faye Ma'at glowed. She looked up surprised. She looked around as she stood up quickly. 

"Chère?"

"Remy?" It was Rogue's voice. "What am Ah . . . where am Ah?"

"Faye Ma'at said it was a dream?"

"But . . . listen, things must have been hell for ya. Sorry that all that happened." Rogue turned from him and held herself tightly.

"Chère, I don' mind, chère I l-"

"Listen, we're totally different. Yer a swamp rat and Ah . . . Ah am an untouchable mutant." Remy stood still in shock.

"Dis a lot coming from a river rat." Rogue smiled sadly at the wall.

"Yeah, well see ya swamp rat . . . Ah wish we could have met under different circumstances . . ." Before we could say anything Rogue got a blank look in her eyes then turned around.

"Gambit . . . I'm sorry. That isn't how she truly feels . . . you-" Remy held his hand up to silence her.

"Non, it's alright . . . Listen, if dat's all dat you wanted me t' hear den I won' need t' show up tomorrow night." Faye Ma'at looked at the ground for a moment before looking back to Remy. 

"No, you need to show up. Please, watch from the woods for a bit. After lights are out."

"I don' know-"

"Hey, I want you to know just how she felt and . . . I want you to be able to have something. You need to know in order for us to really say goodbye." Before Remy could say anything Faye Ma'at disappeared.

  
  


Faye Ma'at woke up in time for the plane to land. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She waited for the plane to land and got up. Faye Ma'at walked out of the airport. It seemed like she was dragging her feet. She made it to the mansion before anyone checked in on her. _'That was not the smartest thing to do. I may have had a day or two but . . . it will be hard to make it to tonight even if I don't finish the last few steps . . .'_ She climbed in through a window into the room she was in last night. As quickly as she could she changed into a long back skirt and a red silk blouse. She pulled off the bandana and brushed her hair quietly. Soon enough it looked like she had been in the room the entire time. She pulled her hair back into her usual style.

\Why did ya that?!/

\\I didn't want you to get hurt . . . I didn't want him to get hurt. I wanted to stop my father from hurting you.//

\And ya don't?!/

\\Rogue, everything will become clear in time. I need to rest. Please, wait. I swear on all that is holy, my father will not cause you any more pain if I can help it! Neither of us will.// At that moment Ororo came in with Alana. Ororo placed down some food and smiled at Faye Ma'at and left. Alana watched her leave and locked the door.

"What is you plan?"

"Please, tonight all will become clear . . . wait till then."


	28. 30 Minutes

Just a few more chapters to go! I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews! They've kept me going! And I'm still sorta new to fanfiction.net so this is great for me! I've only had three others and I haven't really finished them but still, I'm so happy I wanna cry! **_Wipes away the tears and hold an Oscar!_** Thank you! Thank you! I'd like to thank my mom, my dad my-**_Dodges fruit and vegetables_** Hey! Well, then! I that's the way you feel I won't talk any more! **_Loud applause._** Grrrrr... **_Eye twitches_*** 

  
  


30 Minutes

  
  


Alana poked her food. She thought back to her conversation with Faye Ma'at.

~~~Flashback~~~ (Wow, this has to be my 100th flashback! Don't worry, there should be any more!)

Faye Ma'at watched Alana as she grew angry. 

"Wait?! How the hell you can ask me to wait! Things are going to hell and you ask me to **wait?!**" Faye Ma'at winced at her tone.

"Please, things must wait. Tonight, at midnight, you will know it all." Faye Ma'at stood up and hugged her. Alana froze. She didn't notice the small disc that Faye Ma'at slipped into her pocket.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Is there something wrong Hawk?" Alana looked up at Blade across the table.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Blade smiled at her weakly.

"You act like a kid with you mystery meat for the school cafeteria." Kitty shook her head when she heard this.

"No way, there is, like, no way that you act like that when you get the food!" Blade got an evil look in her eye.

"Your right. First, you have to stare at it for ten minutes to make sure it doesn't more." Bobby looked at Kurt and the two joined in.

"Yeah, then you have to push some off your plate to make sure it doesn't burn a hole through you table!" Bobby snickered.

"Vell, zat, or you must vatch your friend eat it! If zey live, zen eat!" Dixie rolled her eyes and looked at Michelle. Michelle nodded.

"You guys are lucky," Michelle announced. Everyone looked at her. "Our old school, it would take few hours in order to tell if it was good without eating it. Ya see, if you wanted to know if it was good, watch someone else." Dixie nodded with a serious look.

"Yep, cause then a few minutes after they ate it-" Dixie stopped and acted like she couldn't breath. After a moment she pretended to die. Dixie stuck her arm on her stomach and pretended it was some kind of worm like in Alien. Everyone started laughing. Even the adults. After a few minutes everyone calmed and it started to seem like an ordinary dinner. With the exception of food floating down the table to someone, or a glass needing more ice and being frozen. Or someone serving themselves with three metal claws and getting stern glares from the woman next to them. Or meat too rare and being fried. Other than that, it was pretty normal. Until . . . 

"Bobby!" Amara screeched. She reached up and wiped the mash potatoes off her face. "That's it! You're dead!" And so . . . the mutant food war began. War because . . . HELLO! These are mutants here! Not only that but the X-men! Between Jean using her powers to deflect and throw food, Kitty phasing through the food, Blade joining in, Jamie having an army of himself with the food, Amara burning food that came near her, Bobby and his ice shield, food blowing up in someone's face thanks to little bombs, and several other things there was no way this was just a fight! No, as said before, a **WAR**. To top it off, the adults just sat there talking amongst themselves. Hey, this is something they are used to. Alana watched with tired amusement. She smiled at the war going on, happy that some were able to live with all the pain there is.

  
  


Faye Ma'at heard the food war going on. She sat by the window and watched. It had started to snow an our ago. She had been sitting at the window watching the entire time. Earlier, around mid morning, she had gone out and taken the last items in the box. A ceremonial dagger and the second part of the third key. She went off to the cemetery near Bayville. There were woods around the cemetery. She hid in the woods and opened the small music box. She pressed some designs on the box and the top's fake bottom popped open. Out of it fell a small vile. She opened it and cut her palm. Faye Ma'at clenched her fist so the blood would come out quicker and go into the vile. After a moment her blood finally filled the small vile. She wasn't surprised at all that the blood was thin and weak. She then buried the vile at the base of an old willow tree and said a pray. So who, she would never tell. She buried the dagger next to the vile and said another pray. She then hid the music box in the tree. She returned as fast she she could. When Logan ran into the room saying that he smelled blood she merely said that she had dropped a glass earlier and was cleaning it up when she was cut. He was reluctant to leave but he did. Now Faye Ma'at had one thing left before she was gone. That was why she refused to leave her seat by the window. It was why she barely ate anything. Just enough to keep up her strength until her plan was over. Faye Ma'at looked at the clock. She blinked and rubbed her eyes a few times. _'Must have gotten caught up in thought.'_ Indeed, she had, for it was a little after eleven. She would have decided to finish her plan without having Remy really say good-bye but she say a small glow of red out in the forest. Faye Ma'at smiled. _'He came . . . thank the angels . . .'_ Faye Ma'at never was one to be all 'Thank the Lord', after all, she did grow up in a time when there were many gods, so she stuck to angels, they never really went away. Besides, her little praise from Djua was always about her being an angel but no matter what, she believed he was one. Sent to give her a little peace. But enough with that. Faye Ma'at frowned when the faint glow left. Remy was leaving. She got up and placed several envelopes on her pillow. Faye Ma'at turned off the lights and opened the window weakly. It took a moment but finally, it was open. With some trouble she was able to get the forest. Quietly and quickly following Remy. She finally came to a clearing. Remy was walking across it.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Oui?" She ran up to him.

"Please, don't go."

"Why?" Faye Ma'at racked her brain for an answer. When she didn't answer he turned and started to walk away. Faye Ma'at reached out to him but didn't move her feet. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Finally, she was able to think of some reason why he could stay. Granted, it wasn't the best reason, but it was a reason.

"Dance!" He turned and looked at her strangely. "I want to dance . . . please." He raised an eyebrow. Faye Ma'at lowed her gaze to the ground. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but Rogue . . . you may not be able to dance with her directly but . . . in away you will. She'll be in my mind watching." When he didn't say anything she looked up with tears in her eyes. "Please! Dance with me, would you grant a dying woman a dance . . .please?" After a moment Remy nodded. Faye Ma'at wiped away her tears and gave a weak and tired smile. He walked up to her and took her hand in his. The two began to dance slowly. _'This . . . this is what Rogue always wanted . . . I can only pray that my plan works . . .'_ After a few minutes she pulled away from him. "Gambit . . . Remy, thank you so much." The second she said it her eyes went wide then they closed. She went limp in his arms. He was barely able to stop her from falling. He didn't notice her use the last of her strength the place an envelope in his pocket.

"Faye Ma'at? Faye Ma'at?! Rogue?! Merde, dis is not good!" Remy picked her fragile form up in his arms. She barely weighed anything.

  
  


Blade sat up groggily. She heard someone banging on the front door. It sounded like Gambit. She felt her eye twitch. She left her room. Out in the hallway she met Logan. He had on sweats and a t-shirt. She herself had on a pair of dark blue pajamas on with some socks. Logan looked at her surprised for a moment. She was wearing giant pink bunny slippers and her hair was a rat's nest. She glared at him as they made their way down stairs. 

"I swear to god that if that little punk doesn't have a life and death reason for waking me up, he's gonna have one. ME!" Logan nodded as they neared the bottom of the stairs. Blade reached the door first and opened it. Logan and Blade stood there with there jaws on the ground. After a moment Logan's claws came out.

"What'd ya do to her bub?!"

"Non, not like dat! She followed me when I stopped by briefly, den, wham, she be out fallen down after say somethin' about dying!" Blade blinked and finally recovered.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((Hey, gotta keep it PG 13)) GAMBIT, YOU GET HER IN HERE NOW! KURT! YOU TELEPORT YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After that little out burst Kurt appeared in a second. He looked wearily at them before things became clear.

"VOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He grabbed Faye Ma'at and teleported away to the med-lab. By that time most had come down stairs to see what Blade was screaming her head off about. They looked around and saw Remy. Scott was the first to react.

"What's he doing here?!" Blade had already taken off by now. She was on her way to see if Faye Ma'at, Rogue, whoever she was right then was alright. Logan answered.

"Looks like Faye Ma'at followed him then fainted after sayin' somethin' 'bout dying."

  
  


Blade looked at Rogue, then Hank, then Rogue, then Hank. She watched as she quickly started to try and save Rogue. She had to stand away from her so Hank could get to work and save her. After a few minutes he stopped.

" . . . why'd you stop?" Her voice trembled as she spoke. Hank looked away from her. 


	29. Little Messages

I'm only gonna do a few of the messages. I can't think of that many things to write about and it gets really tiring.

For anyone who gets confused/

  
  


Furies-

Hellwing=Angelic Demon

Iris=Lady Hawk=Alana Heart

Toxin=Smokescreen=Crystal

  
  


Little Messages

  
  


Telepathy

::recordings::

  
  


Blade looked down at the glass in front of her. She was in a bar. Faye Ma'at, Rogue, died two hours ago. Blade finished of the drink quickly and ordered another. The bartender came up to her.

"Looks like you've had it tough." He sat down as he filled up her glass.

"Long story." He smiled.

"Well, it's been a slow night. I have the time." Blade looked at him square in the eye.

"Yeah, well, trustin' people isn't high up there on my list as of late." The man smiled.

"So . . . either you were betrayed by someone you really trust or . . ." Blade raised an eyebrow as she lifted up her glass.

"Well?"

"Or your a mutant. Doesn't bug me either way." Blade stopped herself from taking a drink.

"Why not?" The bartender smiled.

"Hey, mutant or not, you're a payin' customer. If I chace away a mutant that means they'll spend there money elsewhere, and tell all their friends. Bad for business."

"That it?"

"Listen, I've seen and heard some bad stuff. Wife beaters, racists, sexists, rapist, ex-cons, and a whole lot of other things. The way I see it, you can help the way you were born. Ain't no use in tryin'. 'sides, you didn't to nothing to me and I haven't seen your face on the T.V sayin' you're a terrorist so I don't care. Just don't go ruining business and we ain't got any problems." 

"That so? What makes you think I'm a mutant?" The man smiled and tapped his head.

"Let's just say that I have a . . . knack for these things. There are different types of gifts. 'Sides, your fellow instructor Logan comes here all the times." Blade stared at him for a moment. She held out her hand.

"Name's Blade."

"Jason." Blade smiled weakly.

"Well, to tell ya the truth, this is a weird story."

  
  


Alana sat in her room. In her hands she held an envelope that had _IRIS_ writing elegantly on it. Sobbing she opened it. There was a small disc inside of it. Alana walked over to her computer and put it in. On the screen Faye Ma'at appeared.

:: "Hello Iris," Her voice was tired and gentle. "Well, I take it I'm dead for you to have this. I don't mind. I finally get to rest." She looked away from the camera. "Funny, how I finally get what I have waited for after all these centuries. I wish I had gotten to know you better." She looked back at camera. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never knew you, I didn't know much, after all, I was so busy trying to impress my father for several years then I'm busy avoiding him, then trying to kill him. Strange how things are. I know this will be hard . . . I was like a daughter to you. I thought of you as my only real parent. You protected me, helped me grow up, and many other things. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know Rogue held a special place in your heart, she so much like me, lost and confused. And in the short time you had with her you did your best to protect her. And you did a great job. She understands all that has happened. She doesn't want you to spend the last of your years in pain. It is something, is it not. You have lived for centuries and have waited for my return. And all I do to thank you is take away your immortality. But . . . in a way . . . that is thanks. No more watching the world go by and wondering if you will finally be able to rest. But enough of that. I just wanted to say that no matter what, I will be your little girl. Not your mistress, I don't deserve that. I'm sorry for all that I have done." The screen went black. :: Alana stood there with tears pouring down her cheeks silently. She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

  
  


:: "Hello Jean." Jean was watching Faye Ma'at on her computer. "You know, Rogue was never that friendly towards you, well, I want to clear it up. She was mad. Mad that her powers took away something that is a basic human right. And, you were just an outlet for that anger. Listen, I'm sure that you two would have been good friends. I know that since you are watching this, I'm gone. I'd just like you to know that I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused you. Oh, and hang onto Scott. He has a good heart and he really does care deeply for you. Rogue should know, after all the times she absorbed him and the fact that he was one of the first people to be nice to her." Faye Ma'at smiled and the screen went blank. :: Jean brushed a tear away from eye her.

  
  


:: "Well, I know this must be strange for you Toxin. We never really did get to know each other. Things just seemed to go at their own pace. But Rogue has a few thoughts of you that I wished I had. While she was a Fury she thought of you as a mother. You cared for her, listened to her problems, and many other things. She is deeply indebted to you for that. And that makes me indebted to you. I know so little about you yet so much. Well, Rouge actually. But that's getting off subject. I just wanted to say . . . say that Rogue was happy that she met you. And so am I." :: Crystal turned off the computer. True, she never had a chance to get to know Faye Ma'at. They only met for a short amount of time. Crystal wished it had been more though.

  
  


:: "Bobby, I wish I had more time to spend with you to get to know you. You are a nice person though. And very funny. From what I gathered from Rogue you are the prankster. Just don't get too carried away. It can be a bad thing. I hope that things go well for you. I know that it will be hard for you. I just wanted to say that . . . I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." ::

  
  


:: "Hey, Hellwing. Well, looks like those keys you gave me worked. I wish things had been different. That I had gotten to know you better. Then, we might have been good friend you and I. I can never thank you enough for those keys though. Perhaps we may met again. Unlikely though. Seeing how I am dead. But, when you die we will met. I don't know what else to say. You were always so distant from Rouge. Because . . . you always saw me. She was, after all, my reincarnation. And you did have a grudge against my father. It was so complex. Let us hope that we will have some time to truly get to know one another when we met in heaven." ::

  
  


:: "Professor Xavier, I would like to thank you for all you had done with Rogue. She turned out to be a wonderful person. And I am sorry for making it so her powers to have control over her body. Never allowing her touch. You tried to hard and never gave up. You put up with her harsh tone and sharp wit. Most would have given up on her but not you. You are to kind. In a way you were like a grandfather to her. Kind and understanding. Gentle and fair. I hope your dreams of the future live and thrive. In my time I have seen many people with the means to do what you have done but never even try. You are so unselfish. Perhaps being telepathic is not you only gift. All those wonderful traits have to be some kind of gift. Rogue wishes that she hadn't of given you such a hard time with the rules. Yes she did break them and all. I'm sure you know that. She's sorry about all that. And so am I. I'm sorry that I was rude and selfish. I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble. That I took one of your students and used them for my own gain. That I put her life and all your other students' lives on the line. I had no right. And I'm sorry for all the trouble my father's followers have caused you. I wish things had been different." ::

  
  


:: "Well, this is interesting, is it not Logan. Rogue considered you a father. You were kind to her. You knew that she had it the hardest of them all. And you excepted that. You protected her the best you could. When her powers were out of control you were there. You were the only one to break through to her. Rogue wishes that you were her father. Then she wouldn't have to worry about finding her real father and him turning out to be a jerk. She doesn't think anyone could be a better father than you. You have all the right traits. You understood her powers and the reasons behind everything she did. You two shared a unique father daughter bond. Distant from everyone, even each other, but understanding each other better than anyone else. If Rogue had a chance to get married she would have wanted you to give her away. But . . . I am afraid that I had ruined many lives. I am sorry." Faye Ma'at paused for a second as though she was listening to someone. "Oh, and Rogue thinks that you and Ororo should stop beating around bush and go out. Well, my time is running short so good-bye for now." Faye Ma'at had a brief look of worry cross her face before the screen went black. :: Logan narrowed his eyes.

"What are ya plannin'? 'For now'?"

  
  


:: "Ororo, there are a few things that I must say. First, that you. You were like a mother to Rogue. A guide through her troubled life. You helped her through some tough times. I want you to know that Rogue was happy. Though she didn't show it much. You did your best to help her and make her feel at home. And she did. Rogue turned out pretty well thanks to you. I wish I hadn't been so cruel to her. But, you made her life wonderful even though she had it very hard. That was one of the nicest things someone could have done. There isn't a lot of time. I'm sorry for any trouble that I have caused you. Well, Rogue wishes you and Logan would stop beating around the bush and go out. Good-bye." ::

  
  


:: "Jamie, I'm sorry that I took Rogue away, believe me, if it wasn't needed I wouldn't have. There are a few things I'd like to say. You made Rogue very happy. You didn't care about the whole no touch. You treated her without any difference to anyone else. You child like innocence amazes me. It was always a comfort to Rogue. It is even a comfort to me. You don't need to cry over Rogue. These things happen, death and all. But I am sorry that I am introduced that so soon. Well, I'm almost out of time. Don't ever loose that innocence you have." ::

  
  


:: "Hello Mystique. Well, Rogue and you were never on the best of terms. I wish that you two had been able to form a better relationship, well, it is too late for that now. Rogue doesn't hate you. She's just . . . scared. She was mad at you for lying to her, attacking her friends and family, destroying her home and pretending to be her best friend but if there had been more time maybe you two might have been able to form a good relationship. But, I fear that I have taken away any time there had been. I know that you want to be a mother to your children. I don't think you really know how. But I believe that you did the best you could. You tried to run from Magneto after he experimented on your son. And after Kurt fell I saw that in your memories you searched secretly for him. And you did find him, but with Magneto you did not try to take him back. And you hid Rogue with Irene. So that Magneto couldn't get to her because Irene would be a few steps ahead. I thank you for that. I know this might be hard on you and I am sorry. I hope you will be able o form a good relationship with your son." ::

  
  


:: "Hello Irene. Thank you for all that you have done with Rogue. You probably already know all that I am going to say. But, I want to say it anyway, just in case my plan doesn't work. That way you will always be able to remember Rogue. You raised her very well. She turned out better than most. When she was young, she always wondered how you knew she was going to do something foolish. However, I am surprised that not even you knew about the cat." Faye Ma'at laughed. "That was what made her into a legend of sorts with young children. Now, Rogue thinks you were a great mom to her. I wish that you two had gotten more time together before her powers awoke. It was nice of you to ease her into them. How years before hand you came with the skin condition. So she got used to not touching skin to skin. That was it wasn't a total shock to her body, it was like going, as you say, 'cold turkey', I never did get the phrase. Well, I am short on time so, good-bye." ::

  
  


Blade walked into her room. She through the door and up to her room. Throwing her jacket down on her bed she notice an envelope with _BLADE_ writing on it. She tore it open and found a small disc. Yawning she placed it in her computer and Faye Ma'at came on the screen. Blade sat down on the bed without breaking her view of the screen.

:: "Blade, that you so much. Rogue wold like to thank you for all you have done. You pushed her into things she would never had done. You were one of the best friends she could have. There are many things I would like to say but I don't have enough time. Please, understand that Rogue wants you to be happy. She knows you, she knows that in despair you do crazy things. Don't go throw away your relationships. Be happy with Andrew or whoever there is new in your life. I hope you marry and have children. I know that you will be a good instructor to these children. Even if you join in when they do something stupid. I wish I had gotten to really know you but thanks to Rogue I know that you are a good, good person. I wish I hadn't caused you such discomfort. I hope you have a wonderful life." The screen went black. :: Blade stood up and walked over to the window. She leaned against the window and looked outside.

  
  


:: "Kurt, I'm sorry that I took your sister from you. You two had just found out and I took her. There are some many things I want to say. But I really don't have the time. Listen Kurt, because she was your sister you deserve to know something. I haven't told anyone else. I'm dying. Rogue's body couldn't handle the kind of stress I put on her. But, now I have truly cut her time short. I don't think this body will last any more than a week. With Apocalypse, Rogue and myself fighting for control, it is being destroyed from the inside out. It is very painful. It wouldn't have lasted very long even if I had not of taken control. She would still have died. Perhaps she might of only had a few months left. But those months would have been very painful for her. Too much pain for anyone. So I have taken the blunt of it. The pain would have eaten her inside out. And you might of only had a few extra days with her, but no more. I am sorry. I hope you are able to be happy." ::

  
  


:: "Hey Kitty. Rogue wants you to know that you were her best friend. Yes you had your differences but still, you were a wonderful friend. You were able to put up with the attitude and sharp tone. You took it in strides with a smile. You put up with her going off on her crazy plans. It was very sweet of you. You were able to handle her loud music and interesting posters. I think Xavier made a wise choice in putting the two of you in the same room. You are a wonderful person. You helped Rogue a lot more then you think. I wish I had been able to get to know you myself, you seem like you would have been a great friend to me, as you were to Rogue." ::

  
  


^Everyone, please come to the rec. room.^ Professor Xavier's voice ran through everyone's heads.

  
  


:: "Hello everyone. Since you are watching this I must be dead. I'm alright with that. Please, don't shed any tears. There is a great sense of peace when you die. I am sorry that I took Rogue from you for that month. I had no right to take away her memory. I wish things had been different. I want you to know that Rogue is truly grateful for all that you have done. I don't have much time, I'm sorry. I wish I did have more time. I want you to know that you are like family to Rogue. Weather it be father, mother, grandfather, brother, or sister. One way or another you all held a special meaning in Rogue's heart. I know that she was hard to get along with. And that is my fault. I made her power unstable, and that made her push people away. That was why she did the things she did. It wasn't in spite. Or hate or just not caring. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She felt horrible about what she did to people because of her powers. I just want you to know that there are somethings that were out of her control and she acted the best she could when those things happened. I hope that one day, you'll understand it all and forgive me. Please, don't make the funeral public. A quiet small one is what she wants. Nothing more, nothing less." :: The X-men wiped away their tears as the video went blank. There was a strange silence that seemed to be a void.


	30. Moonlight Willow

Hey guys! Since I only have one chapter left (I hope) I am already getting the plot out for – wait! Can't tell ya till it comes out! Thanks for any reviews, now for something I really don't do but oh well.

Ishandahalf: Thanks for all the reviews! You really keep me going!

Lady Death: Thanks, your reviews are funny and I really like them!

Bunny Angel: yep, got it. Faye Ma'at really doesn't know anything she's say, she's not used to emotion.

Skye Haerrington: Thanks! Really! I know, it does get kinda hard to keep all this straight. This is my first romance so I have no idea what I am doing! Thanks for telling me, it is nice for someone to tell me if I do something wrong, that way I know how to improve. Oh, if anyone else, so they won't get confused, I wrote a little thing in the last chapter that said all the Furies names old ones and new ones. Thanks!

  
  


Moonlight Willow

  
  


:: Recordings ::

  
  


Remy sighed. It had been two months since Faye Ma'at died. He had yet to visit the grave. He watched from afar while she was buried. He had a feel Logan knew he was there. He was in his room at Magneto's base. His coat was over a chair by a desk. He sighed and figured a night out on the town might help. As Remy pulled on the coat he notice it slightly heavy. He searched the pockets and pulled out an envelope. In the envelope there was a small disc. With curiosity he placed the disc in the computer, he was careful on not having the volume loud. Sabertooth and Magneto were off some where and St. John and Piotr were lounging around some where in the base. :: It took a minute but finally a figure appeared on the screen. It was Faye Ma'at. ((Gee, who didn't see that one coming?)) She had on a weak smile.

"Well, this is something isn't it. You were the last person I really said goodbye to. Personally, if it wasn't for Rogue I wouldn't have bothered with the time. For some strange reason I never liked you. Perhaps it was because you were the only thing that really kept me from taking control sooner. She cared a great deal for you. She's just scared. Scared that someone didn't care about the whole no touch thing and . . . scared of what would happen if you broke her heart." Faye Ma'at had looked away with a far off look in her face. Like she was daydreaming of something from the past. "I can understand that. I too had a love." She blinked a few times and looked back to the camera. Her eyes were tired. She frowned slightly. "Love can kill us sometimes. People say that without love life isn't worth living . . . and I guess they're right. It is wonderful to be able to love someone. Life is nice without having to worry about someone else but it is even better when you end up worrying. They say a lot of things. But it is better to love and lost then never to have loved at all. They are wrong. They have never had to see their loved one at their feet dead." Faye Ma'at had an edge in her voice and angry tears lined her cheeks. After a moment she calmed. "I'm sorry, you must know all this already. And here I am wasting time rambling about what you already know. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that Rogue loved you with all her heart. And I am sorry for taking her from you. It was not my right." The screen went black. ::

  
  


Mystique answered the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Raven, finally, I've been trying to reach you for awhile."

"Irene? What is it?" There was a silence. Finally, Irene spoke.

"I had another vision, it was of Rogue."

  
  


Blade looked a box on her bed. With the funeral they had been to busy to get her a uniform. She know had one and only had half an hour to get it one and go to the lower levels. She had the 'joy' of teaching the students in the danger room. Blade opened the box and looked inside. She frowned.

". . . I might be able to save it . . . I think . . ." 

  
  


Shadowcat looked at Cyclops. The seniors were there. It was decided that if would be best if she started out with the seniors, that way she wouldn't go too hard on the juniors by giving them training she had as a Fury. She would just test out on the seniors to see her teaching skills. According to her, she didn't have any.

"Hey, do you think Artemis is gonna be, like, another Wolverine?" Cyclops looked at her.

"Well, even if she is, it's good for us." Everyone else groaned. The doors opened and in stepped Artemis with a big box. She had on black pants, boots with a small heal, and gloves. Her shirt was a deep blue that went a few inches pass her waist, the black belt was on the outside, making it form fitting, there was a cut to open the collar more and it went to the middle of her heart, she had the collar pull straight up. The sleeves went a little pass the shoulders. She had on a black choker. Her belt buckle was a silver X. Underneath it all, covering all her skin except her head, she had on a cat suite. She smiled. 

"Well, this is the first time you get to have me as your teacher!" She looked at everyone. Shadowcat looked at her.

"Umm . . . I saw the uniform when they got it . . ." Artemis smiled.

"Yes, I know, you think that this is a new. That this is not the same. Well your wrong. I just happened to have some scissors and a choker, and some nice boots, and a nice belt! Believe me, fixing it took talent." Shadowcat nodded.

"Yeah, that was, like, a whole lot of talent! That is totally different!" Artemis nodded smiling.

"Follow me and we will began." They followed her as she left for the danger room. When she got there she put down the box and turned to them all. "Now, you will all go at different times. Here it is, simple and easy." Artemis opened the box and pulled out a rooster and held it with a firm grip. A foul, mean, nasty looking rooster. "Catch it without hurting it. And no powers. Everyone, out!" With that said everyone left the room. Artemis walked to the door and threw it way form the door before she ran out. When she got out everyone was waiting

"Artemis, how's this gonna help?" Cyclops asked.

"Huh, well, I don't know. You'll have to come up with that one. And since your the leader, you go first." Cyclops nodded went into the danger room. Artemis went up to the control tower sneaking her bowl of popcorn up there. She flopped down in the chair and started munching on the popcorn. The rooster was strutting around like it owned the place. Cyclops scratched his head trying to figure out how not to hurt it and get it fast. Right then Xavier and Wolverine came in.

"Ah, Artemis, I came to see how you are doing." Xavier explained. Wolverine looked at her.

"That's not . . ." Artemis nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I changed it. You didn't see before hand. I saved it." He shrugged and went to the window to watch along with Xavier.

"Yer havin' 'em chase a chicken?"

"Rooster."

"Whatever." They watched as Cyclops chased the rooster and fail miserable in order to catch it. Wolverine had sat down watching this. Artemis offered him some popcorn to him without even looking away from the danger room. After about ten minutes she turned on the intercom and told Cyclops to go out and send in Jean. Wolverine turned to Artemis. "Where'd you come up with this idea?" 

"T.V. show." Wolverine nodded and went back to watching as yet another student chased a rooster. 

"You're gonna fit right in." Artemis smiled sadly. 

  
  


It was midnight. There was a full moon out. It's silver light gave a certain glow to a tree in the forest. It was a willow tree close to a cemetery. The willow glowed as the forest life seemed to scatter. The leave swayed in the wind. There was a silence. The leaves suddenly seemed to wilt. They grew thin and became as soft as flower petals. The trunk glowed. Then, a hand broke out of the trunk. The pale hand glowed and was soon followed by another pale glowing hand. Slowly, the bark broke away. It took twenty minutes for it to happen. A brightly glowing female figure fell to the ground. Nothing could be made out. Slowly, the glow faded revealing a young woman, maybe 17, with emerald eyes, chin length auburn hair and two white streaks framing her face. She didn't have anything. She pushed herself up trembling and fell back to the ground. Her breathing was labored. She felt a blanket cover her. Looking up she came face to face with a woman with flame red hair and blue skin. She smiled faintly at her. The girl could do little more then stare at her. The woman hugged her carefully avoiding skin to skin contact with the lavender blanket. After a moment the blue skinned woman pulled away and looked at her making sure she was alright. She pulled out a bag from behind her and placed it beside the younger woman. The teenager watched as the woman pulled out a thermos and poured her some chicken broth. She held the cup out to her. The teen eyed the cup and finally took it. She drank it quietly, slowly regaining her strength. The woman refilled the cup when she was done. 

"Irene told me that you were coming back. I demanded to know where so I could greet you. I'm so happy you're back. I'm sorry Rogue, for everything." Rogue looked at her. After a moment she decided to trust her and fell weakly into her arms.


	31. Not all Angels Have to be From Heaven

FINALLY! I'm done, this is the last chapter!!!! **Pulls out balloons and party hats** Yay! Hey, don't get me wrong, I loved writing this. But I need to finish my other stories. Don't worry, there will be a sequel, just not sure when. Anyhow, it is time that I finish!

  
  


  
  


Not all Angels Have to be From Heaven

  
  


Telepathy

  
  


Rogue sat in the mild of a clear. It was snowing, just like it had been when Faye Ma'at died. She looked around. There was no one around for miles.

"So . . . I guess it worked." Rogue spun around to see Faye Ma'at. Faye Ma'at smiled at her. "Do you know what Naomi's powers where?" Rogue shoo her head. "They were control over something's growth, the price for it, however, was something else had to loose a few years."

"The tree?" Faye Ma'at nodded.

"Yes, the tree. I took my father's knowledge and used it to create a body like he did with me. I used Naomi's powers to make your body grow till it was the right age. And J.J's powers to put your mind in the body." Rogue nodded, taking in everything. "I hope your happy." Rogue looked away with tears stinging her eyes.

"How can Ah be happy when Ah-"

"When you can't touch? Rogue, let me ask you something. When a mutant first use their powers, what emotion do they feel?" Rogue looked at her like she was crazy.

"Scared. What else?" Faye Ma'at nodded.

"And because of this, they can't control their power right away. It comes and goes." Rogue nodded. "What I did, was make it so it always stayed." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"So, yer saying that if Ah am not afraid of mah power, Ah'll have complete control." Faye Ma'at smiled and nodded. ((I'm so proud I came up with it! I've been trying to figure that part out for awhile!!!!))

"Yes Rogue, just like Jean, Kitty, Ororo, anyone. But you can't be afraid of it. You should start by touching people who you feel safe around. And go easy on it at first. You need to work your way up at first." Rogue nodded slowly taking it all in.

" . . . Thank ya . . ." Faye Ma'at smiled.

"Could you do me one favor?"

  
  


Rogue sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Rogue looked down to see that she was wearing big gray pajamas. She looked around the room. There wasn't anything really. At that moment, Mystique came in with a tray.

"Ah, your awake. I brought you something to eat." She placed down some chicken soup. ((I want some. I'm sick! **Cries eyes out**)) Rogue stared at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ya know Ah won't join ya, so why given meh this? Why do all this?" Mystique looked away and thought.

"I . . . when you died . . . I realized that even if we have our differences . . . I shouldn't act the way I have done in past." Rogue looked at the soup. "It isn't poisoned if that's what you are worried about." 

"Ah don't trust ya. Don't trust anything ya say!" Mystique sighed.

"You need to eat something."

"Why?"

"Rogue, you have been dead for two months." That hit her like a ton of bricks. "You need something to eat." Rogue would have shoved it away but her growling stomach insisted otherwise. Rogue ate the soup. Mystique went to a dresser and pulled out some clothes for her. She laid them on the bed. "Here." She placed a bag next to the clothes. "For when you want to visit your grave." Mystique left. Rogue looked at the door she went through with wide eyes.

  
  


It was mid-day. However, there was no sunlight. No sunlight because it was raining. A figure stood with an umbrella looking down at a stone slab. This figure was Remy Lebeau aka Gambit. Remy looked down at the grave. He still had a hard time believing that name was there. _Rogue._ He sighed and placed two red roses and one white rose down on the grave. 

"Good-bye chère, maybe well met again. If I can manage t' get t' heaven." He head someone coming up behind him. Quickly he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and covered his eyes. He didn't want to be chased from his loved one's grave. Nor did he want to fight or chase away anyone else. To him, this was a place of peace. It was a finally resting place, it should not be fought on. A woman with a black umbrella came up to him. The umbrella blocked her face. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve gray shirt with a short sleeve red shirt over it. She had on brown gloves and black sneakers. She had a bouquet of flowers. Forget-Me-Nots. She also had a bag with her. She placed the flowers down on the ground. Remy watched her.

"How'd you know her?" He asked. She paused.

"We were very close." Her voice was very quiet. He nodded. "You?" Remy thought for a moment.

"I loved her." The two were silent. Remy turned and started to leave. Her voice stopped him.

"If you had the chance to be with her, what would you do?" He smiled sadly.

"Never let her go." He started to walk away. The woman bent down and kneeled at the grave. She pulled out the music box Faye Ma'at hid in the tree. She placed it in front of the grave and gave a silent thank you. The woman threw down the umbrella revealing who she was. Rogue. ((Like you guys didn't guess that?)) Remy didn't see because he had his back to him. She turned and ran towards him.

"REMY! REMY!!! WAIT!" Remy turned in time to catch Rogue, who had thrown herself into his arms. 

"R-rogue?!" Rogue smiled at him.

"So, Swamp rat, are ya gonna live up ta yer word or was that just cause Ah was gone?" Remy took a minute to get over his shock and then he held her against him with a tight grip.

"Chère . . ." For once he was at a lost for words. Rogue gave him a curious look then smiled as an idea came to her. _'Just remember, don't be afraid . . .'_ She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the mouth. She didn't feel that tug that came with her powers. Remy, once more thrown into shock took a minute to realize what had happened. Whether it was a fluke or not, he did not care. All he knew was that a dream was coming true. He pulled her up and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Rogue was in heaven. After a moment they pulled away from each other. "Chère I missed you so much."

"Ah know Remy, Ah know." Rogue's eyes shined with tears of joy. Remy lifted up her chin and kissed her again.

  
  


It had stopped rain a little while before hand. Blade looked down at her uniform. She had to change it a little, too much black or something like that. The only thing different was the color of her gloves and boots. They were a dark brown. She sighed.

"Oh, well . . ." She picked up a book and glanced at the title. Taking a second look, she reread the title and glared at it. War and Peace. She did not like reading. And this book was sure to bore her to death. But there was one things she hated more than reading. Not having anything to do. She had been able to skillfully avoid that. In the day time, if there was nothing good on the T.V she just slept or help Michelle with some task. At night she could watch T.V, do her rounds, spend time at the club the mutant Hell Star, or sleep. Ah, that was the good life! Simple and more than enough for her. Blade's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash in the hall. She winced slightly. She was never good with teens. Dixie walked into the library where Blade was.

"Hey Blade." Blade raised an eyebrow as she looked out the door.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Dixie shook her head. Her hair was in a braid and she was in her uniform. It was just like all the other junior new recruit uniforms. "So, how'd your training with Hank go?" 

"It was pretty good. I think I got that blast thing down." Dixie smiled when she saw the book. She reached out for it and as she did a blue blast came out of her hand and destroyed the book. The two stared at the spot it used to be for a few minutes. "Oops." Blade waved it off.

"Hey, we all gotta make some mistakes. Heck, when I had to get that rooster to get it back into the box I had to have everyone chase it around." Dixie smiled at that thought. The rooster bit Jean's leg when she tried to pick it up with her powers. So she had to go to the med-wing because Blade didn't know if it had rabies or anything like that. Everyone chased that thing around the danger room. Then it had gotten out somehow and made it up to the main hallway. It lift a few good marks on everyone. "Besides I really didn't want to read it!" The two smiled as Blade left for the kitchen. Her thoughts turned dark as she entered the kitchen. _'But . . . I know . . . knew someone that might want to read it . . . if she was still alive . . .'_ As Blade opened a cabinet she heard a motorcycle. She stopped for a minute. _'Logan's in the danger room teaching. No one else has a bike . . . AH! Those little kids can think that they can steal his bike!'_ An evil look crossed her face. _'Perfect! I get a real good chance to scare someone senseless!'_ Blade began to laugh evilly. At that moment Bobby walked in. He cleared his throat and the two stared at each other for a moment. "Umm . . . I got to . . . um . . . yeah . . ." Blade heard the bike stop. She ran out the door to see who it was. When she saw a stranger walking up the drive way she stopped. _'Uh . . . oh yeah . . . PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Not so loud Blade, I was reading the paper. What is it?

Well, there is a stranger here and it is a girl. She's wearing sunglasses and a hat so I can't see her face.

The team will be out there in a second. After a minute or so the senior X-men were out in the front lawn waiting to see what would happen. The stranger was still walking towards the mansion. Wolverine was not there yet. After a moment he was out there. Wolverine sniffed the air. He sniffed again to make sure. He walked past everyone up to the stranger. He looked at the stranger hard and then reached up and pulled of her hat. Two white streaks and auburn hair fell down to show that it was chin length, maybe a little longer. The woman reached up and pulled off the sunglasses. It took everyone a minute to recover from shock. Blade was one of there first ones. She tackled Rogue in a bear hug.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER GO OFF AND DIE AGAIN I'LL FIND A WAY TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOUR GHOATS!!!!!!!" Tears were in her eyes. Everyone else joined the hug piling on top of Rogue crying their eyes out saying how much they missed her and never to die again. Rogue laughed and smiled as she was pulled into the mansion only to be hug and tackle by the junior X-men. The adults, all teary eyed, declared that they should have a feast. Blade even began to start the kids to plot a way to throw Rogue a 'Welcome Back to the Living' party.

  
  


Irene Rivers and Raven Darkholme stood in a grave yard. The two were looking at a stone with a music box next to it and didn't look that old. It had three rose, two red one white, and a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots. The stone had ten words engraved onto it.

_Faye Ma'at  
Not all Angels Have to be From Heaven_


End file.
